


𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐊𝐈𝐒𝐓

by DANVMAR



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Boys In Love, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Genderbending, Haikyuu - Freeform, Harems, Haruichi Furudate - Freeform, Hermaphrodites, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Romance, Shiratorizawa, Sunflower, Volleyball, Yaoi, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, aoba johsai, fem hinata, haikyuu fanfiction, hinata is a female, volleyball monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANVMAR/pseuds/DANVMAR
Summary: ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀𝗦𝗬𝗣𝗡𝗢𝗦𝗜𝗦━━━━━━━━━━━ "𝐌𝐘 𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐒𝐓 𝐅𝐄𝐄𝐋𝐒 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐕𝐘."in which Hinata Shoyo becomesa girl that made his- her haremabandon the little self-controlthey have.𝗗𝗘𝗧𝗔𝗜𝗟𝗦━━━━━━━━━━━ "𝐀 𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐊𝐘𝐔𝐔 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍."09.10.2020 -Published in quotev and wattpadunder LOVEXAFFAIR & DANVMAR.▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Futakuchi Kenji/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kyoutani Kentarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 334





	1. 𝐄𝐗𝐎𝐑𝐃𝐈𝐔𝐌

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
˗ˏˋ 𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐀 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐘𝐎 'ˎ˗   
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙚, 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙚  
𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘺  
𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙚 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 

♡˗ˏ✎*ೃ˚ :🍒:;  
↳ ❝ [𝙋𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩] ¡! ❞

1:00━━❍──────────4:03  
◅◅ ▷ ▻▻

𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 ⋆ 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘺𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘦   
𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 ⋆ 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤  
𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 ⋆ 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘮𝘢𝘯  
𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 ⋆ 𝘦𝘹𝘰  
𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 ⋆ 𝘯𝘤𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮  
𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 ⋆ 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯   
𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ⋆ 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯

┌───────── •✧• ─────────┐

𝚗𝚘 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚎   
𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚘𝚛   
𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚜, 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌 𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕,   
𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚘𝚌𝚘𝚙𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚘𝚛   
𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚊𝚕   
𝚜𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎  
𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚛.

└───────── •✧• ─────────┘

𝐂𝐎𝐏𝐘𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓 © 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎  
𝐃𝐀𝐍𝐕𝐌𝐀𝐑  
𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐒 𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐄𝐑𝐕𝐄𝐃


	2. 𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦  
> 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴   
>  𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦   
>  𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶.
> 
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The buzzer signaled end of the game as the sound of the ball falling to the ground echoed in their ears.

They lost their match against Aoba Johsai.

They couldn't stay in the court longer. 

Their captain, vice captain, and ace are planning to retire after Inter high so they could focus on their academics and apply to a good university. This were supposed to be their last game in high school. 

What are they going to do? Their third year senpais are graduating. They couldn't even reach the finals for them.

Hinata Shoyo is the most distressed one among the crows. He lost once again. He's afraid everyone's going to ask him the same question Kageyama asked when he lost his first match against Kitagawa Daichi. 'What have you been doing this past three years?'

'Well it's four years now I guess.' 

He's blaming himself for his inability to fly higher to see the summit he have always dream of reaching. He blames himself because their opponent found a way to block his and Kageyama's freak combo. He's blaming himself because he sucked at volleyball. He can't even spike while looking at the ball.

He hated this. He doesn't want to rely on Kageyama's setting skill anymore. He won't last in the court like this.

In that moment Hinata Shoyo made a decision. He's scared but he will still do it. Anything for volleyball. He wants to become the Ace so he'll work hard till he drop.

The amount of self blame and pressure Hinata is putting on himself isn't helping his throbbing head and fast beating heart. He felt his blood boiling and the next thing he knew, he blacked out.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

It was a tough match. Both teams did their best but in the end only one team will win. Unfortunately for Karasuno, it's not yet their time. They did their best but it was visible to everyone who has knowledge about volleyball that they suck at basic. They are good but not enough for nationals. Not enough for Shiratorizawa. Not yet.

As their opponent are celebrating their win, loud cheers are heard; congratulating the Seijoh players for their hard-earned victory. While the crows are silently crying, scared that this might be the end. All of their hard work, those late-night practices, the punishments they suffered at the training camp; they're scared that it might be ending right before their eyes because of the match that they lost. They were terrified about the outcome.

But deep in their young fragile mind; they know that their journey isn't over yet. Contrary to that, they're just getting started. So what if they didn't win this match?! They'll just train harder then.

Because of this lost the third years know that the team will fall into disarray. In that moment they made a decision. 

'Who cares about university? Our kouhai's still needs us. They're more important' The three of them looked at each other and share the same understanding gaze.

Nothing is unreal as long as you can imagine like a crow.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Oikawa looked at the crows, specifically his annoying kouhai. 'I'm not letting you beat me yet tobio-chan~. I'll be taking this victory.' He thought. Whether he choose to admit it or not. He felt a little insecure when it comes to the genius setter; Kageyama Tobio. 

A certified volleyball idiot with a freaky & annoying accurate toss. He's a genius when it comes to volleyball. Not sure about academics but let's not talk about that. Oikawa is sure that Kageyama will be big in the volleyball world. 

But he will not lose to him. A hardworker is in the same standing as a genius. That's why while Kageyama hasn't fully grasp his full potential yet, he'll take this win and rub it in his face. 

After Oikawa's internal declaration of war to his annoying kouhai, he then transferred his gaze at the human tangerine, the epitome of the sun. And the chibi in his heart. 'No matter how much I like you, I'm not throwing this match away. If we win the inter-high, I promise. I'll tell you my feelings. But right now, I'll keep it to myself first. I like you, Hinata Shoyo. Please don't be sad chibi-chan.'

In their first practice match where Karasuno won, Oikawa Tooru fell in love to a bubbly fruit. The brightest human he had ever seen. He has a lot of fangirls and fanboys alike but all of them can't compare to the sun that is called Hinata Shoyo. No one have ever made the Oikawa Tooru question his sexuality. 

But for his chibi-chan, Hinata can step on him and he would say thank you whole heartedly. Bowing in perfect 90°. That's how much he has fallen and he knows he's not getting back up anytime soon.

He'll gladly be gay for him! But he know that the road to Hinata's heart isn't an easy journey. Especially when there's competition in the way.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

While Oikawa and the crows are

having an internal monologue, the inevitable happened.

A loud thud was heard. 

and there, in the middle of the court,

is Hinata Shoyo,

lying in the cold hard floor and not moving.

And I swear to god the simps felt their whole world stop. In that very moment, they forgot how to breathe. They no longer worry about their loss and celebrating their win is not their priority right now. They only have one thing in mind.

meat buns!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-  
of course not!!! 

Hinata Shoyo!

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"HINATAA!" Kageyama was the first one to snap out of his reverie. He immediately run to Hinata and hauled him on to his lap. Kageyama Tobio is scared. He have never felt this scared before in his entire life. Heck he didn't even feel this way when he was benched in the semi finals of his last match in middle school. To put it simply, Kageyama is one of the people simping for the tangerine.

The rest quickly followed with Daichi shouting for someone to call for an ambulance. But behind his dadd- I mean masculine voice, you can hear him trembling in every words he says. Sugawara Koushi is already crying. He's baby crow just fainted. 

'Was he sick? Is he not in the condition to play? Did we practiced to much that he wasn't able to have a good sleep? What if he's not resting properly? Why didn't I noticed this?' Sugawara Koushi was filled with self-blame. He's supposed to be the mother of the team yet he failed to notice if his baby crow is alright.

Sugawara busied himself with checking about his baby crow. From checking his temperature, examining whether he pulled or sprained a muscle to seeing if he's breathing normally. Leave it all to Sugamama.

Sugawara Koushi almost fainted when he checked Hinata's erratic breathing.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING NORMALLY! HIS HEART IS BEATING SO FAST! WHERE IS THE AMBULANCE?!??" 

"Takeda-sensei already called for an ambulance. But for the meantime, DON'T CROWD HIM YOU BRATS! GIVE HIM SPACE SO HE CAN BREATHE!" Coach Ukai loudly ordered the feeling of an oncoming headache is flodding his veins, he's worried for his orange haired spiker!

Takeda sensei is already at the entrance of the gymnasium waiting for the ambulance that will take Hinata to the hospital. Frankly he just doesn't want to watch Hinata's condition because he know he'll faint. That sounds uncool. He doesn't want to lower his value towards his students anymore.

It was then that Kageyama noticed something, "OI! HIS TEMPERATURE IS GOING HAYWIRE!! HE WASN'T BURNING A WHILE AGO! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HIM?!" Kageyama notified the team. What a sight to see. The king is trembling like a chicken.

Tsukishima Kei hurriedly went to the bench to get his mini fan and the ice packs from Kiyoko Shimizu's cooler. 

He went back to the court and give sugawara the ice packs, "Put this on his nape Suga-san. It may not be much but it can probably help to alleviate his rising temperature." Sugamama hurriedly comply to what Tsukishima said. After making sure that Sugawara is putting enough pressure, Tsukishima immediately turn on the fan then face it towards Hinata's direction.

The rest can't even utter a snarky remark about Tsukishima's out of character behavior. They're too busy worrying for their passed out sunshine to even notice.

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a bit weirded out about his best friend's behavior. But he choose to ignore it for now even though his whole being is screaming at him that what happened today will cause trouble. Between him and Tsukki. And the other simps.

The two normally chaotic second years is particularly quiet. Peace ٩(˘◡˘)۶. The two had never been holy, they know their kind of a troublemaker and the type of teenagers that parents should warn their kid cause they will be thought how to simp and get pleasure when you got ignored.

Jokes aside, Tanaka and Nishinoya are silently praying for the safety of their favorite kouhai. The adrenaline rush they feel before the game is coming back fast and this time it's not because of a good reason. They don't know whether it's a panic attack or they're just in need of a bathroom. 

If they couldn't control it, they might recreate the iconic moment where Hinata puke on Tanaka. 

And they're worried that the reason why he passed out was because they kept sending him memes till four A.M in the morning, resulting to the situation now. 

They're praying for his safety and their safety after Sugawara Koushi murder them with a shovel. 

Seijoh boys are already at their side of the court to check at the human reincarnate of the sun. Oikawa is having an internal panic, he still doesn't want anyone knowing about his growing affection for the boy but that doesn't stop his heart from beating like he's in love... ok maybe he is indeed in love but you get the point.

Iwaizumi Hajime is known for being manly. From his dadd- STRONG voice, the way he handles Oikawa's whining, to his bara arms that he can choke me with and I'd be eternally grateful. 

Iwaizumi Hajime isn't gay. 

He's clearly kidding himself duh! 

Aside from the captain and ace of seijoh, the others are worried too, especially the guy who is known for 'Let's save energy by sleeping and not caring 'bout a thing in the world.' I wonder who that is.

The spectators are in a state of frenzy. They want to know what happened to Karasuno's #10. Some people wanted to take a photo and share it on their own social media page but they can't take a proper picture because of the tall and muscular players that is barricading the small middle blocker. 

Some where able to successfully capture his orange hair but the moment they tried to post it in their own social media accounts, their gadgets started short circuiting. Magic~

In the moment of confusion, Karasuno's advisor, Takeda-sensei entered the court with a bang. Behind him are a couple of nurses pushing a stretcher with some emergency kit. 

Relief flooded everyone because their little sunshine can finally be sent to the hospital and hopefully nothing is seriously wrong.

But something is telling them that a major event is going to happen. And that it will revolve around Hinata Shoyo. For better or for worse? They're not sure but they'll accept it as long as it's about Hinata Shoyo.

꧁☬ 𝐄𝐍𝐃 ☬꧂


	3. 𝐏𝐔𝐙𝐙𝐋𝐄 𝐏𝐈𝐄𝐂𝐄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘸  
>  𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵  
>  𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭  
>  𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘱𝘴  
>  𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘵  
>  𝘚𝘰 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺.
> 
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When they arrived at the hospital, the crows immediately caused a ruckus demanding for a doctor to checked the little sun. They got a lot of attention not only because they're loud but because, well, it's not everyday that you'll see a bunch of sweaty high school boys in a hospital screaming bloody mary at every nurse they see.

As soon as Hinata got admitted to one of the rooms, everyone started to calm down a little. They heaved a euphoric sigh of relief only to swallow it back down because the doctor and the nurse is pushing Hinata Shoyo out of the room. Karasuno's future ace is laying on the bed, nurses frantically pushing him on the way to the Emergency Room.

The only thing they heard from one of the nurse was,

"Immediately call Dr. Osamu, the boy is critical. He needs an immediate operation. We'll stabilize his condition first and we'll instantly prepare for the operation." a female nurse hurriedly ordered one of the passing nurse while making sure to keep her eyes on the boy to make sure he was still hanging on.

Those words are enough to send the Karasuno boys into overdrive. Their recent loss is forgotten and their only focus now is their baby crow. The moment they heard the world critical made them almost collapse but they willed themselves that Hinata is the one on the deathbed, Hinata is the one who is critical.

The boys immediately followed them to the Intensive Care Unit. Sugawara, the two rowdy second years, and Kageyama wanted to follow inside but they were immediately stop at the door by one of the nurses.

"Unfortunately, you can't enter this room. I know that you are worried at your friend but we'll take care of him. Don't worry and wait here." the male in white told them gently then slammed the door shut.

Everyone didn't argue because their future ace safety is what matters to them right now.

They stayed outside, quietly crying and watching the door seeing the nurses coming in and out frantically out of the room only to comeback with a lot of equipments they don't understand but they've seen a lot of dramas to know that those equipments are used to people who will undergo some serious 'under the knife' procedure.

And that scared them more than anything.

'Damn it, I should've noticed.' Thought all of them. Why is it that they didn't noticed their little sunshine's condition? They promised that after this, after Hinata is back and being the bubbly sun that he is; they'll make sure to be attentive towards Hinata. Not just him but to every single one of their team members. They can't have this happening again. Once is enough!

Takeda-sensei approached them after contacting Hinata's mother and informing her about the emergency he's experiencing. After comforting his student's mother, she straightaway told him that she'll be there in a flash. 

"I already contacted her mother, she said she'll be here as soon as she can." He informed the team while putting a comforting hand on Coach Ukai's shoulder. He knows he's barely keeping his shit together. He also wanted to cry but they both need to be strong for their cadets.

"He'll be fine, they are already working on stabilizing his condition they just need Mrs. Hinata's permission to proceed for the operation. They'll take care of him then he'll be out of danger." He took a deep breath then said a final comforting word, "Don't worry, Hinata won't like a gloomy atmosphere surrounding the team." He ended his consolation with a smile to reassure his students. 

"That's right. Hinata won't be happy with the gloomy aura you brats are emitting. Chin up. Everything will be fine." hopefully, coach Ukai added with a pat on Daichi's trembling back.

They can see that their coach and teacher are worried as well but they're also making sure that this won't break their spirit. The fact that their consoling them despite being scared themselves is enough to calm their erratic heart, even just a little.

After waiting for twenty minutes, they heard the sound of hurried foot steps heading towards their position. And in sight is Hinata Shoyo's mother. A not too tall and not too small woman with a wavy black hair and and bright hazel eyes. Tears covered her face as little hiccups escaped her lips. She's wearing an apron with a spatula in hand. 

She immediately approached Takeda sensei and asked about Hinata's situation. "How is my Shoyo? Why did my baby faint? What happened in the match? He was fine last night! I'm sure of it because I tucked him to bed! He wasn't sick at all! Please tell me the details of everything that occurred!" The woman, Mrs. Hinata Leto asked questions left and right while shaking the poor teacher. 

But you can't blame her! She was enjoying cooking and baking her babies dinner just to get a call from one of her babies adviser that her baby crow is in the emergency room. Without even changing and not caring about the smudge of sukiyaki sauce on her attire and the hint of red bean paste on her spatula, she immediately call one of their house helpers to take her to the Akashi hospital where Shoyo was admitted. (She doesn't trust herself in driving at the moment because she's literally shaking.) She flew her way to the hospital silently praying for her child's safety.

Her attention immediately transferred to the doctor and the nurse who came out of the room where her child is currently staying. 

"I am Hinata Shoyo's mother please tell me about my baby's condition?" She composed herself, well, tried to (she failed). She made an effort to at least collect herself in front of her child's doctor. 'Panicking won't get me anywhere.' She reminded herself.

"I am the surgeon assigned for your son's surgery, Dr. Osamu Dazai. It was a good thing that he was sent to the hospital before it was too late." He stopped talking to make sure she's able to take in the information being thrown at her, "We have successfully stabilized his condition, as of right now he is out of danger." He continued.

"What do you mean as of right now?" Warning alarms is blaring inside her head the moment she heard the word danger. She's close to collapsing but her son needs her right now. She clenched her hands around the spatula reminding herself to stay strong and be calm.

"Your son is suffering from a rare health issue called hermaphroditism.  
The person may have XX chromosomes, XY chromosomes, or both. The external genitals may be ambiguous or may appear to be female or male. In Mr. Hinata Shoyo's case, he has both the XX and XY chromosomes which isn't a problem before but because of the physical work that he had done for the past years, it sent his cells into disarray. His condition also affects his growth which worsen his condition. The only solution right now is to remove one of his chromosomes to balance his body." Dr. Osamu explained in details making sure that they know the seriousness of the situation that Hinata Shoyo is experiencing. 

Hinata's mother was straightaway, histerically crying. "He was fine before. If I knew something like this gonna happen then I would've stop him from playing volleyball!" She wasn't regretting her decision of allowing her child to play volleyball. She's currently not in her right mind so she's not really thinking of the words that she's saying. 

The only thing that she knows is because of his dream of becoming a good volleyball player like his idol, he is currently in the hospital.

"Please do the operation." She said with a hard and determined voice, her body still shaking. 

"Please sign this form to know more about the amount the operation will cost." The nurse beside Dr. Osamu gave out a piece of paper and a pen to Mrs. Hinata.

"I don't care about the cost." 

"Ma'am this operation will be costly. It's better to prepare now than later. Don't worry, your son will be safe." The nurse insisted.

Dr. Osamu doesn't mind paying half of the amount if they don't have enough money because in his opinion, his patient is cute. His hair is like the blazing sun that can immediately send him to his demise. But he instantly half-heartedly shut down the idea when he remembered that his tab in the cafe he always go to is probably higher than his monthly salary. And he just wasted his last month salary to buy the iron maiden. He planned to sleep in it. Unfortunately for him, his closest friend Dappo Kunikida found out about it and quickly hid it in a place that he can't find. He haven't even used it yet! 

"I DON'T CARE! I NEED MY SON SAFE AND IN MY ARMS!" Mrs. Hinata Leto hysterically said, loudly crying and gripping the doctors arms tightly. "Make sure that my baby will survive. Please! I'm begging you. I don't care how much it will cost. I need my baby boy safe. I'm not losing him." 

She already lost her beloved husband; she's not losing her baby too. She can't. She won't be able to handle it. She'll lose her sanity if her baby boy will be taken from her too. Not her little sunshine!

"We will do our best Ma'am. I promise that me and my team will make sure that your child will be save. The operation will begin in 30 minutes; you can see him for awhile. Excuse me." The doctor seeing Hinata Shoyo's operation bowed, and left to prepare for the upcoming operation. 

The rest of the team were silent aside from the little hiccups of the team's mother, the team's mood lifter, and their guardian deity. Asahi is shaking. Daichi, Ennoshita and the two forgotte- I mean second years are looking lifelessly at the floor. Kiyoko is comforting a traumatize Yamaguchi. Kageyama and Tsukishima are staring at the door longingly.

The Karasuna VBC only have one thing in mind. It's not the fact that they lost to Seijoh. It's not the fact that they didn't reach the finals. It's not the fact that they didn't get to stay in the court a little longer.

Because the moment they saw Hinata collapsed in the middle of the court; Hinata is the only one in their mind.

Silently praying; please don't take our sunshine away...

They know they shouldn't be thinking about things as trivial as this because of the current situation but... They are sure that they heard the sound of the helicopter when Hinata's mother arrived. Wonder why.

꧁☬ 𝐁𝐄𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 ☬꧂


	4. 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘭𝘺  
>  𝘋𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺  
>  𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺  
>  𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦  
>  𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴  
>  𝘓𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥  
>  𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺.
> 
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Two hours have passed since the operation started. They're all sitting still on the chairs outside the operating room. No one dares to make a sound in case they might irritate the older Hinata.

Well, Kageyama is an exception. He had been meaning to say something to the older Hinata but every time he tried to open his mouth, he can't think straight. He's mind instantly goes black when he tried to utter even just a single 'hey'.

"Do you want to say something to me, Tobio-kun?" The older Hinata started the conversation, a little concerned for the squirming blueberry in front of her. 

"Um. H-Hinata wouldnvszxags$/&;&." He said but being the socially awkward genius setter that he is. No one really understand what he said except for 'Hinata'.

Kageyama is fidgeting in his seat, regretting ever saying anything. But he just can't let go of the topic. He was a little offended because of something that the older Hinata said earlier. 

After thinking for two hours, he finally decided to say it only for Hinata's mother to notice his weirdness. But whatever, he's still going to say it. He'll apologize if he sounded rude.

"What is it, Tobio-kun?" Hinata Leto, Hinata Shoyo's mother asked the nervous boy in front of her. She didn't really understand the gibberish he said so she prompted to ask him what he wants to say after catching him glancing at her from time to time for two hours straight.

Kageyama took a deep breath, "Hinata wouldn't like the fact that you said you shouldn't have let him play volleyball." He said but then he got scared that he might've sounded rude he panicked a little before adding, "I'm sorry for being rude—desu." 

It's not only him that is worrying about what Hinata Leto said earlier when she found out that the reason why Hinata was hospitalized and needing an operation was because of all the physical activities he had been doing for the past years. 

Honestly, they understand where she's coming from because if they were in the same position as her and they're child was hospitalized for the same reason they would probably feel the same way. But they are indeed a bit hurt from her words. She practically blamed the sports they love. The sports Hinata Shoyo loves.

Maybe if it was before they wouldn't mind even if someone said that 'volleyball is for girls.' or 'volleyball is not a good sports.' They would just probably ignore it and do their own thing. But,

Volleyball is what brought Hinata Shoyo to them. 

If it wasn't because he saw the Little Giant's match they would have never meet their sunshine. Volleyball is the Sport that Hinata loves. Maybe he's still not that good at it but he's working hard. 

To them, Volleyball is like the red string of fate connecting them to their little sun. 

Surprisingly, Tsukishima Kei actually agreed to Kageyama and said his opinion on the matter.  
"His right. Shrim- Hinata loves volleyball so much that all he thinks about is volleyball. For someone who hates studying so much to actually put an effort to study for their exams just so he wouldn't be forced to leave the team is enough proof that he is devoted." He said leaning on the wall while still not taking his gaze away from the room where Hinata is in.

"Granted he did not passed but he did his best at supplementary exam he had to take." Tsukishima smirked when he remembered the ginger head's lifeless form while looking at his quiz result they had to take two weeks ago. 

The rest of the team can't believe that for once since they met, Tsukishima Kei actually agreed to Kageyama Tobio. THE TSUKISHIMA KEI! King of saltiness and the renowned sarcastic member of the volleyball team is actually agreeing to Kageyama Tobio!

'The world must be ending. For us to see this legendary moment; we won't forget this for as long as we live.' They collectively thought, none of them having any courage to voice it put because this isn't the right time and place to make fun of their beanpole kouhai and friend.

Hinata Leto thought of the words she said earlier and instantly felt guilty. 'These boys knows my Shoyo's love for volleyball more than I do. They're his teammates, they understand Shoyo's determination to play volleyball better than me. For them to get hurt because I said that I regretted it in Shoyo's stead,' She smiled.

"Shoyo has good friend and teammates." She smiled at them shocking them a little. They were sure she'll get mad and tell them that they would not understand what she's feeling right now. I guess The Hinata family are full of kindhearted people.

Mrs. Hinata stood up and bowed to them, "I apologize for my thoughtless remark earlier. I didn't mean to offend you and I assure you that I don't and I would never regret ever letting Shou-chan play volleyball. I know how happy he is whenever volleyball is involved. I'm sure my Shoyo would sacrifice anything for volleyball. I sincerely apologize." 

Karasuno boys are panicking because a full grown adult is bowing to them. If other people saw this they might think they're bullying her especially since they have two delinquent look-alike members on their team (*cough* Asahi *cough* Tanaka). They immediately stand up and bowed too to show them respect. 

"We apologize too for suddenly saying something like that in this situation. And we know what you're feeling, if we are to be put in your shoes right now I know we'll probably say something we don't really mean as well." Daichi immediately said while helping her stand straight and guiding her to where she was sitting a while ago. 

Because of what happened the tension around them eased a little. They talk about random things just to get their mind off the fact that Hinata is fighting a life and death battle behind those closed doors.

They talk about what stupidity they did at school and they even told her about the time Hinata puke on Tanaka on their way to their practice match against Seijoh in which the woman guffawed and wish that she could've taken a picture just to put it in her collection of Hinata Shoyo's picture. 

In return for them telling her about their funny endeavors she told them about how Hinata Shoyo was as a child.  
She even told them that he played piano and violin which shocked them. Because piano and violin? Hinata Shoyo and classical instruments doesn't really match well because he is loud and just a ball of energy.

"I can't imagine Shoyo and Piano together." Nishinoya said while frowning his face in concentration to get a clear picture of what Shoyo and piano would look like together. He clearly failed based on the frustrated look on his face.

"Hinata is a ball of energy. He's literally full of stamina and can't be calm down. The only time we'll see him quite is when he's sleeping or completely concentrated while playing volleyball. Hinata can get so intense he doesn't even know it. It's honestly scary when he's like that." Sugawara said remembering all the times Hinata got into the game too much and he'll have this aura around him that commands respect and attention. 

"He and his father are the same. Shoyo's personality is the same as his father." Then she put a thinking expression, "now that I think about it, Shoyo takes after his father so much. He even looks and acts like his father. They get so passionate when it comes to the things that they love. Once they set their sight unto it they make sure they do it and won't stop until they're not satisfied." She gave out a little chuckle at the memory where both Shoyo and his father played basketball for two months straight until they're sure they perfected their form and techniques.

They laughed a little until the words she said fully sinked in to their mind.

'Huh? Basketball?'

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH?! HINATA/SHOYO PLAYED BASKETBALL?!?" They yelled together which earned them a loud shhhh from a passing by nurse. They immediately apologize before turning to their sunshine's mother and continue to asked about when, where, how, & why did he play basketball.

"He played because one of his cousin's influence. He and his cousin are close because they practically grew up together. They attended the same elementary and the same middle school for a year until we officially moved here in Miyagi. Shoyo planned to continue playing basketball but then he saw the Little Giant on tv and, well, the rest is history." Hinata Leto reminisced the time when Shoyo came home from hanging out with his friends and can't stop talking about the little giant that got him into volleyball. She have never seen her son sparkle that much while talking about something.

From then she knew that he have found his destiny.

"We're learning a lot about how Hinata is before we met him. Kinda surprising how many things he can do and excelled in every single one of them." but it's a bit ironic how we're learning this while he's in the operation table. Asahi the delinquent looking ace with a soft and delicate heart spoke albeit still a little hesitant. 

"Well, Hinata is a hard worker. If he wants something, he'll work hard to perfect it. Maybe we don't know about the things he did in the past but we can see his devotion and seriousness when it comes to volleyball." Ennoshita said smiling a little remembering all the late practices and early morning practices Hinata and Kageyama did since the first time they joined the volleyball team.

"It's nice to have a parent support you in everything that you want to do as long as it's good for you. Having you as Hinata's mother is his luck. You approved of him playing volleyball, other parents wouldn't even allow their child to play and devote themselves to sport because of the uncertainties of it. And I guess also having a father who you can vibe well is a plus. Hinata's personality is enough proof that he was and still is a happy kid growing up." Sugawara smiled at Hinata Leto making the latter feel warm because of his words. 

The truth is she was afraid that her child might have a challenge outside because of what other people would think about him. He plays volleyball. A sport meant for tall people unless you're a libero. And the fact that she made sure her child would be innocent and pure until he got married scared her to death for the reason that he might get tricked by some shady dudes out there.

But seeing his teammates like this relieved her of those worries. Yes they are indeed a little rowdy (a lot actually) but they're good children. The thought that her child found some good friends is enough to put a smile into her face.

"I hope so too. I made sure my child would be happy and do everything he wants to do while he's still young. With his dad gone, I was worried whether I was doing my parenting right but hearing you say that put me at ease. Thank you!" 

When Kageyama heard her say that Hinata's father is gone his immediate reaction was to think about all the times he visited his house. "Now that I think about it, I didn't really see his father all those times that I visited. Guess he's too busy at work." the words that came out of his mouth made his peers look at him dumbfounded.

'An idiot. A certified volleyball idiot.' Tsukishima thought 'tching' at Kageyama for his dumb remark.

'Even I get what she said and we're talking about ME!' Tanaka and Nishinoya both thought looking at their kouhai.

Kageyama stared at them confused on why are they looking at him like they're looking at someone who just said the most idiotic thing ever. Which he did.

"He's not busy with work." She paused remembering the last time she saw her husband. "You see, Shoyo's father us extremely just like him that he'll do what he want no matter what consequences he might face." She took a deep breath before continuing, "It has been a year since we lost him." 

They can hear a certain emotion from her voice but they are not sure whether it's from anger or sadness. They picked the latter. 

"We apologize for making you remember something horrible. We didn't know. Hinata wasn't really that open about anything other than volleyball." Surprisingly, Yamaguchi was the one who immediately tried to ease the upcoming tense atmosphere. He was flustered because he thought that this isn't the time and place to reminisce about something sad.

"No worries." Hinata Leto let out a mysterious chuckle. The reason? Will be explained some other time.

After that awkward moment they spent the rest of the time just talking about the most random topics they came up with. To how many chicken karage they can eat to why Kageyama drinks a lot of milk.

Another one and a half hour have passed then the door suddenly opened. 

They saw a nurse with a panic expression who immediately rushed past them before they can even approached her and ask them about Hinata's condition.

They're all confused. The doctor said he'll be fine, right? In that very moment they felt fear creeping inside them. They thought of all the worse thing that could happen and none of them were happy of the scenarios they thought of. 

They heard the nurse's hurried foot steps coming back and with one look at her face they know something bad is happening. They want to stop her and ask some questions but the people inside our currently encountering some difficulties, so they swallowed their questions down and waited patiently for someone to properly explain to them the situation.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Inside the emergency room.

As soon as the nurse barged in back to the room the other people inside saw her fearful face and they immediately know that they're out of blood that matches the boy.

"Doctor, we are out of blood that matches 'her' blood type! They said that the last supply was out since yesterday and it will take another two days for it to be restocked!" 

The confirmation immediately sent the whole room into panic. If they don't get the blood type they needed it doesn't matter if the change was successful. They'll lose their patient because of blood loss!

"Hurry and ask 'her' mother if she has either AB-, B-, A-, or O- blood type. If so, ask her to donate some to her 'daughter'. Go and hurry!!" The lead surgeon, Dr. Osamu Dazai continue to work on making sure that his patient doesn't die on him. While he may look calm and collected on the outside but that's far from what his feeling on the inside. But he knows if he showed the team his working with what he's really feeling, they'll panic too and that's not Gucci.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

When the people waiting outside so the nurse came back out of the room, they stayed silent waiting for her to speak. Wishing that she'll deliver some good news and that their sunshine is fine but looking at her expression. They lost hope.

The nurse felt the heavy atmosphere surrounding the individuals but choose to ignore it and went straight to Hinata Leto's direction. "Ma'am do you have either either AB-, B-, A-, or O- blood type? Your 'daughter' needs a blood transplant because an incident occurred during the change." 

They we're all too much of a wreck to even comprehend the fact that she said 'daughter' instead of 'son'. 

The new information thrown at her immediately made her break down.  
"I don't have either of those blood types! I'm B+!! Shoyo's father and grandfather has the same types as him. I could call his grandfather; when do you need it?" Hinata Leto said already dialing her father-in-law. She knows that if her father-in-law know the situation, he'll drop everything that he's doing for his grandchild. She just need to know how long they can wait.

"Ma'am we need it immediately! The longest we can wait is thirty minutes! If we can't find a donor, we'll lose 'her' because of blood loss." 

That news made her world collapse.  
Her baby! 

"THE DOCTOR SAID MY BABY WOULD BE FINE! HE SAID HE'LL BE FINE!" Before everyone knew it, Mrs. Hinata Leto already fainted. Her form lay limply at the hospital floor.

"AUNTY/MRS. HINATA." Everyone hurried to her side while the nurse called a nurse in a flash to take her to another room and watch her condition. Kiyoko Shimizu went with Hinata's mother to check up on her. And honestly she can't handle what's happening on Shoyo's side. If she don't leave, she'll faint too. This is too much for one day!

After making sure that Mrs. Hinata would be fine. Two first years instantly went to the nurse,

"I have A- blood./I HAVE O- NEGATIVE BLOOD." One told her calmly while one shouted it in her face. 

The two first years named Tsukishima Kei, the calm one. And Kageyama Tobio, the tensed and jittery child look at each other. Wanting to throw an insult but remembered the situation they're in and opted to just glare at each other. 

Others our perturbed at the two frenemies action. I guess the saying is true that 'you'll only know someone's worth to a person when the worst thing happens.'

Yamaguchi Tadashi is staring at his childhood friend incredulously. The fact that Tsukki is willing to donate blood to the person he continuously teased for the past few months is making him squirm in his seat and made his heart beat in discomfort.

"Oh thank God!" The nurse breathed a sigh of relief because two of them have a compatible blood type to the patient inside the emergency room. "The two of you follow me and I'll take some of your blood to save your friend inside. I hope the two of you don't mind if we take a lot." She said and started fast walking to their destination. 

"I don't mind./I DON'T MIND." They're both tempted to say 'take as many as you like.' But they're pride won't allow them to do that. Especially in front of their rival.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

TWO WEEKS LATER!

It's been two weeks since the successful operation of Hinata Shoyo. 

The once male sunshine turned into a female. Sure that disturbed everyone a little but they're more glad that she's safe. And the two second years are more than happy to accept the change of their favorite kouhai.

Hinata Leto and her Father-in-law, Hinata Helios thank Tsukishima and Kageyama for donating their blood to their sunshine. They asked them what payment they want and they'll immediately gave it to them which the two boys both respectfully refused.

They did it because they want to save Hinata. They don't want compensation for saving the tangerine in their heart.

But the two Hinata elders didn't back down and offered a lot of things to them till they have no choice but to choose what they want because the two adults are already offering them 1 billion yen. 1 BILLION YEN!!!¥¥¥

They opted for a dinosaur plushie and milk to stop the two adult from offering them ridiculous things. 

But boy, oh! Boy! Were they surprised when someone came knocking on their door carrying the things they received as a compensation. 

A popular toy company gave Tsukishima a one dinosaur plushie with the same height as him and four shrimpy-height plushies. There's even a dinosaur themed strawberry cake. Saying that he's happy in an underestimation.

On Tobio's side, a famous milk company gave him not one, not two, but five! FIVE BOXES FULL OF MILK! In addition to that the famous company specializing in sports, Mikasa and iCS gave him stuffs for his volleyball. Kageyama Tobio was smiling. Not a creepy smile but the smile.

Because of that, the Karasuno boys and girl now knows that the helicopter sound they heard when Hinata's mother arrived at the hospital wasn't just their imagination. 

Two weeks have passed since the successful operation. Two weeks have passed since Hinata Shoyo fell into a comatose state. The doctor said it was normal since her used to be a he body is undergoing some changes. 

In two weeks they saw how Hinata changed into a woman. Her hair is growing every time they visits her at the hospital. And the bounty on her chest is hard to miss! Her face that was already angelic before became even more alluring. 

Hinata can do and experience whatever it is that the female population is experiencing. From having her monthly visit to getting pregnant. 

That's the time that the  
"Hinata Shoyo's indestructible Knights in a sweaty jersey armor!" was formed.

Two weeks of practice without Hinata. Two weeks of constant meeting. Two weeks of constant visits to the hospital and Two weeks on preparing everything for Hinata once she came back to school. 

And finally, she woke up.

Their sunshine is back!

꧁☬ SAVED ☬꧂


	5. 𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐘𝐎𝐔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥  
>  𝘔𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
>  𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯  
>  𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺  
>  𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯  
>  𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘭𝘦.
> 
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Today marked the two weeks since Hinata Shoyo entered her comatose state. The whole school had been informed about her situation and surprisingly enough, everyone was very understanding.

Her classmates and friends from other sections and years are already preparing for the day she comebacks to school. 

I guess it's the perks of being a social butterfly that's why everyone just accepted the fact that Hinata Shoyo is now a she. 

One day, when the volleyball team was on their way to the gym they were surprised to see a big box full of get well soon cards and gifts for their tangerine. Hinata is more popular than they thought.

Well at least they know that Hinata won't be bullied because of her gender change. 

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

The Volleyball team were already practicing in the gym though they are not as energetic as before. The only sound you'll hear are the balls smacking to the floor and the squeaks of their shoes.

Everyone is there except for the freckled baby boy and the salty Tsukkisaur. 

"Where is Yamaguchi and Tsukishima? They're usually not this late for practice." Tanaka asked asked everyone they're currently on a water break to stay hydrated.

"They're probably in charge of cleaning duty or something." Sugawara replied, taking a sit beside a quiet Kageyama. "Don't worry! They're not the type to just skip practice without telling us!" 

In that moment, Yamaguchi Tadashi made an entrance. Alone. There's no beanpole insight which confused the other members.

"Yamaguchi you're alone? That's rare. Where's Tsukishima?" Daichi voiced out everyone's question 'cuz it's not everyday you see the freckled baby boy without the salty french fries.

"Tsukki said he has some errands that his mother asked him to do. He told me to tell you that he won't be attending practice today." He said while changing in to his gym shoes then taking a ball from the ball container and started practicing his jump serves.

With all the things happening around their short middle blocker, Yamaguchi wasn't able to practice his jump floats for a number of days and now that Hinata might wake up any time now, his mind is finally clearing up.

He remembered that the jump float serve he did back in their match against Seijoh was a massive failure. He doesn't want to fail. He doesn't want to feel useless anymore. He's going to practice jump float serves till he perfected it.

Everyone was focusing on practice after their water break. They will hone their skills so they wouldn't have to taste defeat anymore. And to lighten the pressure that Hinata is carrying. They should not just rely on her and Kageyama's quick!

Everyone is focus,

Except for one blueberry.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Tsukishima Kei lied.

He doesn't have any errands to do. His mother won't gave him one unless they don't have a volleyball practice, which is rare. So yeah. He lied.

Instead of the grocery store, Tsukishima found himself infront of a big building with a huge red cross sign. The hospital. The fact that the ginger might wake up at any moment thrilled him. He wants to be there when she finally wakes up. Two weeks was too long. 

Yeah, sure she might not actually wake up today but he doesn't mind. He'll wait.

For the past two weeks, Tsukishima Kei never missed a day in visiting Hinata Shoyo. He would always come and leave on time because he's trying not to come a cross a certain setter. Today is an exception. He choose to come early to savor the remaining time he can watch Hinata sleep and be quiet. In his opinion, a quiet Hinata is nice and all but not for two straight weeks! 

Every single day for the past two weeks Tsukishima never failed to bring an assortment of flowers consisting of yellow daffodils, blue salvia, white lilac, gardenia, and cherry blossoms wrapped in a frosted flower paper the same color as his hair.

He made his way to Hinata's room, knocked three times before entering. Making his way towards the bedside table on the right side of Hinata, he noticed a lone cartoon of milk, beside it is a note with a very scruffy writing of 'get well soon, boke!'

"So that's why he wasn't there for morning practice. How thoughtful of you King." he said to himself although a bit unsettled by the fact that he got here before him.

He is very tempted to just crumple the paper and throw it outside the window but he reminded himself that he is not that petty. He won't stoop that low just to get ahead of his rival. 

If it was before he probably wouldn't even mind if Kageyama and Hinata got together. Sure, maybe he'll get a little hurt but that's it! He'll get over it.

But the incident made him realize that his feelings for the ginger isn't something as insignificant as a crush. It's more troublesome than that. It's the final phase of crush were you have to choose between your heart and mind. 

Before he even knew it he had fallen deeper with no way of getting out. He thought that by teasing the shrimp in front of him, he'll be able to rid himself of this troublesome feelings but it only made it worse! 

Hinata's reactions are extremely moe. He's original plan was forgotten exchanged for just teasing him to get those reactions that made his heart flutter.

After putting the bouquet of flower on her bedside table, he sat down and placed his cheeks on his right hand palm and stared straight at her face. 

"Hey shrimp." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Two weeks have passed. The doctor said after two weeks you'll wake up. When are you planning to wake up? Is being in a comatose fun? You look like a wilted flower, the only thing making you look alive is your vibrant hair." He stopped to stare and touch her soft silkyhair. 

"The king probably combed it again today." He remembered the times he saw a comb inside Kageyama's bag and it always has a ginger colored strand stuck onto it.

"Practice isn't fun anymore, not like it was fun before. It's actually boring but because you're not there making unnecessary noises it's gotten even more boring." taking a heavy sigh to try and stop himself from getting too emotional. "Wake up so I can tease you."

"It has only been two weeks but your change is immediate. Your hair is getting longer. For two weeks I've watched you transform into a woman right before my eyes, It's even faster than your quick." He chuckled after finding another thing to tease her after she wakes up.

"Shrimp— as much as I hate to admit this but I actually missed you.  
I miss you like the moon misses the sun."

A lone tear fell from Tsukishima's eyes he immediately wiped it off incase someone entered without knocking.

"Wake up soon so I can make up for all the times I denied my feelings for you. I'm done making boundaries. I wanna fight for your heart even if I might get rejected in the end."

Tsukishima was so tired. He hasn't been having a good sleep because every time he did, he just keep dreaming about the time Hinata collapsed in the court. And putting all of his emotions into words is not really his thing. 

'I'll sleep for just a bit then I'll leave before the King comes. I'd rather not have a confrontation right now.' He sleepily thought and laying his head on Hinata's bed.

Due to sleep overtaking his body, all of his senses shutdown. He didn't even noticed that Hinata's finger just moved.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"Tsu-... shima... T...shima...Tsuk...." Tsukishima felt someone's finger poking his cheek and a very feminine voice calling out his name. He doesn't know anyone with that voice so he ignored it.

"TSUKISHIMAAA!!!" 

The person who's trying to wake him up yelled at his ear and because of that he has no choice but to wake up. 

He gave out an annoyed grunt before looking and glaring at the direction of the voice which turns out to be the orange haired sunshine. He looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Hinata— you're awake." He let out breathlessly. Seeing her appearance while sleeping is enough to put her on the top list of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but now that she's awake with her hazel orbs, trembling lips, flushed cheeks and watery eyes. Her moe level increased by a billion times.

"TSUKISHIMA, HELP ME! I GOT CURSED!!" Hinata sniffed and bit her lips to stop it from trembling while clenching her blanket tight.

'moe.' Tsukishima thought trying to stop himself from blushing before scolding himself that this is literally not the time to simp!

"Shrimp, you're not cursed! You suffered from a rare condition called hermaphroditism and in order to save you, they changed you into a girl." He calmly explained because he is the king of resting bitch face.

"Herma- a what? Is it from something I ate?!?" 

Tsukishima looked at her with his usual expression mentally telling himself to not throw any sarcastic remark. But he's Tsukishima Kei. 

"They should've change your brain too. I guess no matter how many changes they do you'll still be an idiot huh!" He smirked at her. His heart is beating so fast because after two weeks he finally got to talk to her. 

Before he started yelling at him for being rude and everything that he is, he left the room to get a nurse and call the volleyball team.

No matter how much it is against his will, the team deserves to know because they have been waiting for two weeks. They miss her as much as he missed her.

Dialing the captain's number he waited until the third ring before he picked up. 

"Tsukishima?" There's a hint of surprise in Daichi's voice. Tsukishima never calls. If he needs to tell something, it's either he'll use the group chat to tell it or Yamaguchi to relay the message.

"Captain, is everyone still there?"

"Yeah, we're just preparing to leave. Why? You need something?"

Tsukishima really wants to be selfish. His contemplating whether to just say it right now or wait and just say it tomorrow. 

'Forget it! There's a lot of possibilities in the future. The fact that I was the first person she saw as soon as she woke up is enough for me. I'll be selfish another time.' Tsukishima thought before saying the reason for his call.

"Hinata is awake."

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

The crows are all in the club room, changing in to their regular uniform and making jokes once in a while. Overall it was a tiring but still fun day. Not as fun as before because of the fact that one of their crow is still a literal sleeping beauty.

Kiyoko already left because it's already pretty late and she might miss her bus.

Daichi and the two other third years are talking about their quiz tomorrow, they have to do their best since they choose to stay at the volleyball club till their graduation. 

"After the quiz, next is Mr. Haruno's debate right? It just keeps piling up." Sugawara said, laughing a little at the end.

"Well we're graduating students." Asahi said while checking his bag just in case he forgot something.

"Soon will be asked about our choice of university, huh!" Daichi smiled at the end of his sentence.

"I'll be a teac–" Sugawara got cut off by the loud ringing of Daichi's phone.

"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized before looking at the caller's name. "It's Tsukishima! That's surprising." 

"Tsukishima?" He answered with a tinge of surprise in his voice.

"Captain, is everyone still there?" Came Tsukishima's monotone voice.

The moment Tsukishima asked if everyone is still present, Daichi immediately signaled them to be quiet and put his phone on loud speaker.

"Yeah, we're preparing to leave. Why? You need something?" 

Daichi knows that this must be important only from the fact that it made Taukishima personally call him which he never does.

There's a prolonged silence on the other side of the phone and it made everyone curious on why is Tsukishima acting strange.

Nishinoya is about to ask him what he wanted to say bit Tsukishima finally ended the silence and decided to just drop the bomb at them.

"Hinata is awake." He shortly hang up the phone after delivering the news.

Every member in the club room froze from the sudden news. Even Kageyama who's about to leave and visit Hinata froze after hearing the information.

'She's awake!' Kageyama thought and hurriedly bolted out of the club room to go to the hospital.

"AH! KAGEYAMA WAIT!!!" Tanaka immediately shouted and ran after his kouhai but he tripped lol.

"TANAKA YOUR PANTS!!!" Ennoshita scolded the Kiyoko simp #1 before dragging him back into the clubroom with Nishinoya laughing at the background.

"Hurry up everyone. We'll still have to visit Hinata in the hospital." Daichi clapped his hands and ordered everyone to hurry.

After locking the club room they made there way to the hospital with Sugawara informing their manager, coach, and advisor about the good news.

The rather gloomy from before was instantly erased because after two weeks. Hinata Shoyo woke up. The team was full on smiling on their way to the hospital; even the people in the bus was immediately affected by the carefree atmosphere that is surrounding the eight high school boys.

But Yamaguchi is bothered. He has been feeling this way since Hinata got Hospitalized. And it's honestly getting harder to ignore especially after Tsukishima delivered the news about Hinata.

The thing is, Yamaguchi Tadashi trust Tsukishima with his life and that will never change no matter what. That's why he'll believe everything Tsukki said because ever since they met, Tsukki had never lied to him. 

That's why this worried him. 

'Wasn't he supposed to be running an errand for Aunty? How did he know Hinata woke up?'

He wished that whatever happens in the future; He wished for it not to affect their friendship. 

꧁☬ TSUKKI'S DECLARATION ☬꧂  



	6. 𝐄𝐗𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥  
>  𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.  
>  𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥.
> 
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ HERMAPHRODITISM ☬꧂

— also referred to as intersex, is a condition in which there is a discrepancy between the external and internal sexual genital organs.  
It is grouped together with other conditions as a disorder of sex development.

— from google,  
your trustworthy ally.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 '𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘴' 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.   
𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘮.  
𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 BULL!

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Hinata Shoyo was born as a hermaphrodite. But it wasn't suppose to reach the stage where it will put his life in danger.  
But because of all the physical exertion and the amount of stress he is experiencing, a complete mayhem happened in his internal organs. Physically and mentally, if he wasn't sent to the hospital on time he'll end up crippled for the rest of his life.  
For Hinata Shoyo to be saved, he'll need to go in an operation to remove the XY Chromosomes or any thing that only belongs to a male from his body.  
Hinata Shoyo needs to be rid of his external genitals and internal male cells."

Here is some additional information!

\- because of hermaphroditism, his growth was hindered.

\- his external and internal growth was being restrained in order to cope with his rare condition. Meaning if he's an idiot, it's because his brained hasn't matured yet and can only store the information that he wants to remember or he finds particularly interesting. This may also affect his physical abilities depending on what he choose to do after his change. It may be bad, good or very good. Like Saitama good!

\- there are only a total of five people recorded who has this rare condition, including Hinata Shoyo. One is dead. Two choose to stay anonymous. The other one is a red-head, chainsaw addicted reap- human named, Grell Sutcliff. Last news about him is that he's happily chasing a guy named Bassy-chan~.

"Let us thank Mr. Osamu Dazai for his very useful information about our sunshine's condition. Now, Mr. Dazai, your work here is done. You may go your merry way to your next suicide spot.

I'll see you at your funeral."

꧁☬ FINISHED ☬꧂


	7. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐄

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘈𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴  
𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵  
'𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺' '𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'  
𝘈𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘶𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴  
𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER FIVE ☬꧂

Everyone from the Karasuno volleyball team arrived at the hospital after stopping by to a store to buy a get well soon gift for Hinata. Before they even reach Hinata's room, they can already here yelling that belong to their blueberry setter and an unfamiliar soft angelic voice from a female.

They hurried their pace thinking that Kageyama was fighting with Hinata's relative or a hospital staff. They'd rather not get kicked out before even seeing their baby crow. 

As soon as they reached the door, the words they're yelling are finally clear as day. They don't know whether to laugh at Kageyama's lack of insult vocabulary or be still and continue to listen at the soft mellow voice of the girl that Kageyama's arguing with.

They opened the door to try and stop Kageyama and the other person from disturbing any patients but as soon as they did, they stopped and stood at the entrance, frozen stiff.

Inside, there's an angry and flushed blueberry standing beside the bed and an extremely moe ginger haired girl laying on the bed. 

"BOKE HINATA BOKE!!! STOP SAYING WEIRD STUFF BOKE!" A certain blueberry with red face said with his hands moving everywhere.

"I'M NOT SAYING WEIRD STUFFS BAKAGEYAMA! I REALLY FEEL SUFFOCATED BECAUSE MY CHEST FEELS HEAVY!!!" Argued by the little sunshine, confused on why complaining about the weight on chest is weird.

"I SAID SHUT UP BOKE!" A blueberry octopus said this.

"How about the both of you shut up? You're killing my ears." Said by an angry beanpole leaning on the wall besides the window. 

You see, as soon as Kageyama heard that Hinata finally woke up after two weeks of being a real life sleeping beauty. He felt free, somehow. Like all the burden that has been weighing him down for the past two weeks was suddenly lifted off him making him run as fast as he can at the hospital to see his friend and rival that her sister said he's in love with.

Kageyama's never been in love. He doesn't even know love aside from his love for volleyball and familial love. For his whole life, ever since he discovered volleyball it became his one and only focus.

That's why he was confused on why he felt that way when Hinata collapsed in the middle of the court. That feeling of hopelessness is something he never wants to experience again in his life time. 

For the past two weeks his sides felt empty. Two weeks is the longest time that he and his partner is away from each other. Ever since he started high school Hinata was always a constant factor in his life and volleyball which is basically the same thing if you ask him.

Because he was confused, he asked his sister for help.

Flashback at the Kageyama's

"Nee-chan, I have something to ask." Kageyama stood outside of his sister's room with a frustrated look on his face. 

His mind was full of Hinata Shoyo and it's both making him flustered and making him unfocused during colleyball practice.

His nee-chan is older. She knows a lot because She's older. That's Kageyama Tobio's logic.

"What do you want Tobio?" His sister, Kageyama Miwa looked up from her laptop and looked at his emotionally constipated brother.

"What does it mean when you feel scared because your friend got hospitalized? How about the fact that you get lonely because you're walking alone without them? Like you feel sad when they're not around. And you feel warm whenever you think about them. It's making me unable to concentrate during volleyball practice. Am I sick?" He ended it with a look of confusion and frustration plastered on his kinda scary but handsome face.

Miwa suddenly has a look of realization on her face and look at her brother with a mischievous grin that scared Tobio a little.

"Never mind, Nee-chan. Forgot I asked anything." Tobio was about to scram because of the look on his sister's face until her next words stopped him from walking any farther.

"Is your heart beating so fast whenever you think about that friend?"

"So am I sick after all?!" Kageyama panicked because she is on point with her guess.

"Answer me, Tobio!" An impatient look on her face staring right at her brother.

"Yea."

"Do you get mad (jealous) when someone has their attention or talking to them?"

Kageyama's immediately drifted off to all the times his teammates talk to a certain middle blocker and every time, he felt annoyed. He thought it was just him getting mad that Hinata is talking to someone instead of practicing his crappy receive.

"I guess? But that's normal they should focus on volleyball."

"Think about when this friend of your got a girlfriend or a boyfriend. What would you feel?" 

"Why?" He doesn't know if thinking about something annoying will help him with his emotional crisis.

"Do it or I'll throw away all of your milk stash."

That's not gucci in Kageyama Tobio's case.

"I'd feel annoyed and," Kageyama paused after he felt his heart clenched and a surge of anger flowing inside him when he imagined Hinata with someone else. He doesn't like it. He clenched his fist so hard that veins are propping in his arms. "and hurt. I don't like it." He continued with a barely contained anger slowly seeping out of him.

When he's about to turn his feet to go outside and practice volleyball because what his nee-chan asked him to do made him even more confused. He declared that she wasn't any help at all.

"I know what you're feeling." She said while looking at her brother with a delighted and amused face. Who knew a volleyball idiot would fall in love.

"What is it?!" Tobio eagerly asked, excited to know and hopefully, finally get it off his chest.

"You're in love."

"..."

"You aren't sick. But that's normal to think that way when being in love wasn't included in your plan once you entered high school."

"...huh?"

"I said you're in love! Is it really that hard to believe? Literally all of the things you said screams 'I AM IN LOVE WITH HINATA SHOYO' so yeah, you're undeniably in love." Miwa said making sure her phone is still on and working.

"YOU'RE WRONG. I'M CERTAINLY NOT IN LOVE! I'M JUST WORRIED!"  
Kageyama said, flushed cheeks and muddled mind. What his sister said made him even more confused. 

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M TALKING ABOUT HINATA!!!"

"Who else in your team got hospitalized? And I can sometimes hear you saying 'boke! Hinata boke! when you're alone or when I passed by your room!" Queen is just stating facts!

"I'm not in love. You're just saying that to get me even more confused." He ruffled his hair and stomped towards his room, "I shouldn't have asked you, hmph." 

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! YOU JUST DON'T WANNA ADMIT THAT YOUR PINNING OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!" Was Miwa's last word before she shut her door.

"Nee-chan is definitely wrong. There's no way I could fall in love with that klutz. My only focus is volleyball!" He said while angrily drinking the milk on his bed side table. 

"I regretted asking her. She just made it even more confusing!!!" Tobio muttered to himself before plopping on his bed looking at the ceiling and thinking what could possibly the reason why he's feeling like an empty bottle ever since Hinata was gone.

Spare the boy, he's still in his in-denial stage. 

No matter what Kageyama Tobio was sure that he's not in love with a certain tangerine. He's just worried because his best friend is still in the hospital. And they can't even practice their quick right now which made him even more agitated. 

"That's it. I was just worried. It's not love. It's definitely not that. It can't and it will never be love." He said with uncertainty in his voice despite the confident look on his face.

"I'll visit Hinata tomorrow and because I'm worried for my teammate not because I'm in love. Definitely not." 

Kageyama Tobio spent the rest of the night convincing his self that he is not in love. 

He would never succumb to that troublesome feeling. His nee-chan is just messing up with his head because he used one of her hair ties to keep his bangs into place. That must be it.

Kageyama Tobio won't admit it! 

End of recap

Until today. Right now. In this moment.

Kageyama was annoyed that he's not the first person Hinata saw when she woke up. Instead it's his salty rival. That fact has been eating his inside and making his heart clench, making him feel weird.

The moment he arrived at the hospital and literally 'Usain Bolt' his way to Hinata's room, he was shocked to see that Tsukishima is the only person there besides Hinata. He was expecting her family to be there with him.

But the fact that Tsukishima is smirking and kinda comforting a certain shorty with a comical tears flowing on her face made him snapped.

And an angry (jealous) Tobio is an emotionally constipated Tobio.

And that's not good.

So he did the first thing that comes to his mind. 

He insulted her.

"You look ugly." 

He won't compliment her because he's not in love.

It's just pure  
✨ p l a t o n i c f r i e n d s h i p✨

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"SHUT UP!!! STOP YELLING YOU'RE DISTURBING OTHER PATIENTS!" Dadchi finally blew up done with all the ongoing back and forth insults between the freak duo.

"Daichi, you're yelling." Sugamama pointed out. "And thankfully they won't disturb any neighboring patients because this is the only room in this hallway." 

"RYUU"

"NOYA-SAN"

The two Kiyoko simps look at each other then kneeled in front of Hinata's bed.

"OUR KOUHAI IS ADORABLE/OUR KOUHAI IS ADORABLE!" With comical tears running down their faces and doing their infamous praying pose.

"Stop it you two. Hinata just woke up don't be too loud!" Ennoshita being the only sane one among the second years scolded the simping duo.

"Too late for that. The king started shouting as soon as he walked in." 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Tsukki! Be nice." Yamaguchi hurriedly approached his childhood friend. "Are you done with your errand?" 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukki averted his gaze away from Yamaguchi and looked at Hinata. 

'I shouldn't have called them and just wait till tomorrow.'

Yamaguchi knows that Tsukishima didn't have an errand to do he's just confirming his suspicions. The moment Tsukishima looked away from him he knew that Tsukki lied to him. 

And the reason was because he's finally acting up for his feelings for a certain middle blocker. After months of trying to get rid of it, he just choose to follow his heart.

'I won't lose is what I want to say but— am I ready?' Thought by a freckled baby boy. He doesn't wanna risk his friendship that lasted for years with Tsukishima.

His train of thoughts stop when Sugamama and Dadchi finally calmed down the freak duo.

"Hinata, are you feeling alright now? You shouldn't get worked up you know, you just woke up from a coma and now you're yelling!" A certain mama crow glared at one of his children from the corner of his eyes.

After putting their gifts on the table, Daichi gave Hinata the crow plushie with orange hair they found at the store earlier which reminded them of Hinata.

"We found this at the store earlier, it kinda looks like you." He chuckled then ruffled the unruly hair of his kouhai.

"This is super cute~ Thank you everyone." Hinata gifted them with her usual big sunshine smile. And if they could, they would've already transformed into a puddle of water because of the sudden attack.

"We missed this." Asahi said looking at his newly awoken kouhai.

"True. We waited for two weeks just to see her smile again." Sugawara said not moving from his position besides Hinata.

"Practice was fun but it's more fun with Hinata there." Yamaguchi shyly said looking down a little to hide his flushed cheeks.

"We missed our favorite kouhai too." Tanaka said finally out of his simping reverie.

"I'll treat you with a popsicle from Sakanoshita as soon as you're well and out of here." Noya said proudly already forgetting the fact that he still hasn't fulfilled his promise to buy Hinata a popsicle when they first met.

"REALLY??!? THANK YOU, NOYA-SENPAI." Hinata said further enlarging his growing ego by calling him senpai.

Tanaka got a little jealous and added his own food offering. 

"I'll buy you meat buns as soon as you got out of here as well." He ended it with a big laugh expecting a praise from his adorable kouhai.

"WOAHHH! TANAKA SENPAI AND NOYA SENPAI ARE THE BEST!" Hinata didn't disappoint and gave them the praise they want.

"We've waited for two weeks just to here this." The both of them said blissfully. 

Everyone was so used to this kind of act from the two second year that they just choose to ignore it.

"Now that I think about it," Daichi looked around the room finding no signs of her parents before saying, "Where are your family Hinata? Surely they've received the news that you woke up right?" he asked a bit confused.

Before Hinata could utter a word, Tsukishima already beat her to it.

"They contacted her mother but she wasn't in the country right now, she's in Egypt 'collecting', her word, her husband and conveying the news about what happened to Shrimp." avoiding their gaze he continued, "Aunty said she'll be here shortly though."

They looked at him weirdly, but they settle on just asking him about it later and worry about what he said because for all they knew, Hinata's father is dead.

"Father? Sorry for this but I thought he's dead?" Asahi asked fairly bewildered.

"Dead? My father?" Hinata asked a little shocked. "I've been only asleep for two weeks right? HOW DID HE DIE?!?" Hinata said going a little weak and disoriented.

"Calm down, Hinata. Your mother said you lost him a year ago, why are you confused?" Suga said, rubbing Hinata's back for comfort, although Sugawara's a bit confused, Hinata is his first priority.

The rest is confused too, why didn't she now? Did her mother hide it from her? Is she not supposed to know? Oh no! Did they just fucked up?!?

"Oh that?" Hinata Shoyo suddenly has a look of understanding on her face then said, "My father isn't dead."

"Eh?" 

"...."

"HUHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted scaring her a little.

"But your mom said that it's been a year since you 'lost' him!!" Tanaka said with a confused face. Ngl he looks like he's having a diarrhea.

"Oh! That again! I guess my mom was still mad that my father suddenly left because he wanted to go on a dig in Egypt. He found out that his archaeologist friend and his team found another possible location for a missing pyramid, and my father really like to experience new things so he went with him leaving us with only a letter that says,

'I'm going on a dig with my college best friend, Mokuren Kashiwagi. You know him. I'll bring souvenirs when I get back. I love you all so much. Adieu, my love. Until I see you again. Hugs and Kisses~'

and because he didn't even said goodbye personally, my mom was, and still is, mad at my father. She practically treat him like he's dead until he returned." She said laughing a little at the story she said.

The rest of the team except Tsukishima, who found out earlier, and Kageyama who thought he was just busy with work, was bewildered by the fact that her mother actually just did that. In the end they just laughed it off and choose to forget it.

Now back to the question they've been itching to asked the moment Tsukishima called them to say that Hinata is awake.

"Tsukishima. Yamaguchi said your mother asked you to run an errand for her, how did you know Hinata woke up?" Daichi asked him already knowing the answer but he doesn't want to jump into conclusion.

Tsukishima looked at them about to make an excuse before Hinata choose to expose him.

"Tsukishima was sleeping when I woke up, he must've visited me before doing an errand but he fell asleep." She said chuckling a little remembering the the look of surprise at Tsukishima's face when she woke him up.

The others made an understanding face before opting to just talk about random topics and informed Hinata about the things she missed since she entered a comatose state for two weeks.

Hidden from the rest is Kageyama's hand clenching into fist after hearing that Tsukishima was sleeping with Hinata until she woke up.

'Damn it! What's wrong with me!' He thought feeling the sudden urge to pick a fight with Tsukishima but doesn't want to ruin the happy atmosphere surrounding everyone.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"It's getting late and Hinata needs her rest. We should be going home soon too." Suga said already getting his bag from the floor and hugging Hinata tight like he doesn't want to let go.

Everyone started saying their goodbyes to Hinata wishing her well and telling her that they will visit again tomorrow after practice.

"NO! WE DON'T WANT TO LEAVE OUR ADORABLE MOST FAVORITE KOUHAIIIII!" Nishinoya dramatically said putting his hands out towards Hinata's direction with tears flowing down his face.

"HINATAAAA! DON'T WORRY OUR FAVORITE KOUHAI, WE SHALL RETURNNN!" Tanaka said doing the same thing Nishinoya did while they are both being dragged by an annoyed and tired with their antics, Ennoshita. This future captain wasn't sure if he can handle this too next year. 

"I'll see you both tomorrow, senpais." Hinata is waving at them with a big grin plastered on her angelic face.

"HINATA/SHOYO!" Was the two rowdy second year's words before being completely dragged out of the door.

"Kageyama, you're not going?" Daichi asked seeing the blueberry setter sitting still on the chair besides Hinata's bed.

"I'll leave later, my sister said she'll pick me up. See you tomorrow at practice." Kageyama bowed at them, sitting back down on the chair.

"I see, take care on your way home. We'll see you tomorrow Hinata, rest well."

"Bye bye~ senpai. I'll focus on healing then I'll be back into playing volleyball again." 

"Take care Hinata and Kageyama, we'll bring meat buns tomorrow when we visit." Asahi, Jes- the teddy bear said waving a little.

"REALLY! Thank you Asahi-san!" Hinata's eyes sparkled as soon as she heard 'meat buns tomorrow'.  
✨ f o o d ✨

"See you shrimp."

"Goodbye, Saltyshima, thank you for visiting me and thank you for the flowers, they're really pretty." She responded gratefully remembering the beautiful arrangement of the bouquet of flowers Tsukishima bought for her.

"See you, Hinata. Rest well and go back to school soon." Yamaguchi said following after his childhood friend. With a little wave from Yamaguchi until they're finally out of the door.

Before leaving, Tsukishima sneered at Kageyama.

'The king didn't even took out his phone once since he arrived, how did he asked his sister to pick him up!' He thought as they finally left Hinata's ward.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"Someone said, 'Things happen in your life that you can't stop but that's no reason to shut put the world.'" Kageyama suddenly said after he made sure that everyone left.

Hinata stared at him confused on why he said that out of the blue.

"Who said that?"

".... Someone great...." 

"Who's this great person?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! AND STOP ASKING ME BOKE!" Kageyama snapped feeling embarrassed about what he said.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN SAYING IT!!!"  
Hinata retorted feeling hella confused because of Kageyama's mood swings. 

"Forget it!" He huffed angrily.

"Your confusing. Oh yeah! Tsukishima said that you were the one fixing my hair when I was sleeping for this past two weeks, thank you Kageyama." Hinata directed a smile at Kageyama making him almost have a heart attack from the sudden smile.

"You look ugly when it's not fixed, not like you don't even when it's fixed." Tsundereyama on the house!

"For a moment there I thought I was gonna get a compliment." She laughed whole heartedly before remembering the gift Kageyama left, "Thank You for the vanilla milk as well, I didn't even know it exist. It's pretty delicious!" 

"BOKE!!!" Kageyama got flustered with all the things Hinata is saying, hands moving in every direction until finally settling on his face trying to cover his flushed cheeks.

"WHAT?! I WAS THANKING YOU!! YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID YOU'RE WELCOME, BAKAGEYAMA!" Hinata retaliate feeling even more confused on why Kageyama is acting weirdly.

"Shut up! Boke!" 

"Forget it!" Hinata sighed. "I miss volleyball. I wish I could play again." 

Hinata stared at her hands reminiscing the feeling of the ball whenever it touches her palm for a spike. 

The truth is, when the nurse explained what happened to her earlier, she was worried. What if they wouldn't let her play on the boys' volleyball team anymore? Even worse, what if because of her change her physical abilities have regressed?! She doesn't want that! 

Hinata Shoyo isn't the type to live a life depending in what if's, Hinata Shoyo was the type to just go for it and worked hard for it. But now, she is questioning her life and no matter how much she hates it; what if's are the only thing in her mind right now.

"Don't over think." Kageyama said seeing the worried look on his smaller counterpart.

"What?" Hinata dumbly asked, she's sure that she wasn't thinking out loud. Not at all.

"It's written all over your face, Hinata. I'm not smart but I can still read you, Boke!" 

"What do you know about how I feel?" Seriousness can be heard on Hinata's voice.

"What?!" Kageyama was confused on her change of demeanor, thinking if this is because of his change into a woman that is affecting her mood.

"I'm a girl now, Kageyama! I might get kicked out of the Volleyball team! Even if I don't, no one will let a girl play on the boys team! I'M SCARED OF LOSING VOLLEYBALL JUST BECAUSE I CHANGED!!" Hinata is full on crying now and Kageyama knows that it's not time to think about this but, 

'She still looks beautiful even if she's crying with snot falling on her face.' Kageyama was stupefied on his thoughts. He keeps reminding himself that he's not in love with his spiker. He can't fall!

"I was underestimated when I was a boy what more now that I've become a girl?! What if my friends starts avoiding me because of my change! What would the people at school think? I don't wanna get hated!" Hinata was barely keeping her shambolic emotions when her teammates visited. She doesn't want them to pity her, she doesn't want them to see her in shambles. 

But who knew she'll let herself break in front of Kageyama, the person who she considers her rival and best friend.

"Who cares! Don't worry about what other people will say! Your friends and family will accept you!" 'I will accept you!' Kageyama stopped himself before he added the last part. That's a bit embarrassing. 

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN MY POSITION BAKAGEYAMA!" 

Hinata looked at him straight in the eyes. Dark blue orbs clashed with hazel ones. And in that moment, Kageyama Tobio doesn't care whatever embarrassing shit he'll say! His partner needs him.

He held Hinata's shoulders and stared at her with an unwavering gaze. Hinata Shoyo deadass felt shivers because of the emotions on Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama's focus is only on Hinata in that very moment.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S OPINION!!" He shouted at the ginger.

"But—" 

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME YOU BIG IDIOT!"

Kageyama took a deep breath after Hinata looked at him with undivided attention.

"I promise, Hinata, no matter what happen, even if everyone condemn you. Even if the whole human race comes to hate you. Even if the whole world shun you out. I'll stay. I promise to never leave your side. I promise to always have your back. I promise to always protect you. I promise to make you happy. I promise to always toss to you." Kageyama stopped for a moment to even his breathing and try to calm his erratic heart.

"We'll play volleyball until our last breath. I'll make sure that you'll never be lonely as long as I'm here. I promise a forever with you so...  
Let's be invisible together, Shoyo."

꧁☬ KAGEYAMA TOBIO'S VOW ☬꧂  



	8. 𝐂𝐋𝐎𝐔𝐃 𝟗

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘮 𝘐? 𝘈 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘐 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥   
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘧𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER SIX ☬꧂

Kageyama Tobio was mesmerized by the girl in front of him. 

After blurting out his feelings, at least some of it, out in the open in front of the person he never expected to fall for (he's still a bit in denial.) Hinata Shoyo gave him the brightest smile he has seen her wear ever since she woke up.

"Thank you, Tobio." Hinata's tears stopped flowing and her face was only left with overflowing happiness.

Maybe she still has some doubts but knowing that she would never be alone through the whole roller coaster journey ahead is enough to make her heart swell with happiness. 

Kageyama's promise... She'll hold onto it for the rest of her life. 

Hinata's smile after his promises that he plans to keep was deeply engraved in his mind and heart. Her smile that is directed to him right now in this very moment, her focused solely on him, and the way his name sounded coming from her plump, red lips. It is, without doubt imprinted in his soul for the rest of his life. He'll treasure this memory.

"Really, really thank you!" Her sunshine smile never left her face even after she throw herself to Kageyama's arms out of gratefulness and happiness.

Kageyama Tobio's brain turned blank. His face flushed, redder than a certain guess monster's hair. His wild beating heart doesn't seem to know how to calm down.

The moment Hinata hugged him, his whole body felt warm, a surging calmness overflowing his whole being. And in that very moment; Kageyama Tobio knows that there is some truth in his nee-chan's words.

Kageyama doesn't know what he's doing anymore. He doesn't realize that he broke out of the hug Hinata caged him in. He doesn't know that he's slowly leaning in to Hinata's face. He doesn't hear the knocks coming from the door. He doesn't care.

Before he could close the remaining two inches gap between him and the girl in front of him, the door opened.

"What are you doing to my cousin?" A red-maroon haired gentleman was there standing in the door looking at the previous romantic turned into awkward situation in front of him.

Kageyama isn't the type to get scared easily, not to anyone in particular. The only time that he got scared can probably be count in two hands; it's the time where his teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi abandoned him and the time Hinata collapsed. The others are from the past that should not be mentioned.

But this time, Kageyama deadass felt like a superior being is staring at him. Waiting for him to do something unacceptable to the ginger in his arms.

The moment his dark blue orbs collides with a pair of heterochromatic eyes, Kageyama felt a sense of uneasiness. He lowered his gaze as soon as he can because those eyes literally looks like a demon king is looking at a peasant. Those eyes are promising him an agonizing death if he ever makes an unnecessary movement towards Hinata.

"SEI-CHAN!" Hinata's excited voice snapped Kageyama out of his temporary trance. 

"Shoyo, how are you feeling?" The once heavy atmosphere between the blueberry setter and a heterochromatic emperor was immediately erased as soon as Hinata called the newcomer.

"I'm fine now. The doctor said I just need to undergo rehabilitation to get used to my new body. Kinda weird." Hinata guffawed at her situation but this time she doesn't have anymore worries. Kageyama promised her.

"That's good. Father wasn't able to come with me today because of a business meeting abroad but he ordered me to send you his regards." Akashi Seijuro's previous threatening look was replaced by a soft look that can only be seen by a number of people, including his favorite cousin, Hinata Shoyo.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other, Sei-chan. How have you been? Mom said you're attending Rakuzan now? Is it fun?" Hinata bombarded the emperor with questions. You cant blame her. She missed her 'absolute' cousin.

"I visited you every weekend while you were still comatose. I've been well. And yes, I am indeed attending Rakuzan and I don't know what you can consider fun but I'm the captain of our basketball team." Seijuro gave his cousin a pat on her head after putting his get well soon gifts consisting of fruits and flowers on Hinata's bed side table. 

Seijuro was never one for affection, but his cousin and a certain shadow is an exception.

"Captain?! That's so cool. And you're only in your first year!" Hinata literally sparkled. It's like an automatic CG effect is always available for Hinata Shoyo's use only.

The forgotten setter decided to make his presence known once again to avoid the uncomfortableness he's been feeling since Akashi Seijuro arrived at the scene.

"Um- E-e-excusee me!" With an awkward stutter coming from Kageyama, the two relatives turned their attention at him making the setter almost yelp. But he's a man. He won't yelp.

"Hinata, I better get going. It's pretty late and my mom is probably looking for me now and I don't want to disturb you and your cousin." Taking a cautious glance at the owner of a heterochromatic eyes, "see you tomorrow!" Kageyama Tobio offered Hinata one of his rare, gentle smile before leaving the two alone.

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Kageyama!" Sending him an enthusiastic wave and her signature sunshine smile.

Kageyama Tobio literally yeeted out of Hinata's room because he know he's not hallucinating when he said that the red headed captain is glaring at him!

As soon as Kageyama closes the door, the two cousins went back to talking asking each other stuff and what they been doing for the last years. 

"Shoyo." Akashi waited for his once-a-boy now a girl cousin to look at him in the eyes.

"What is it, Sei?" Hinata responded with a cute head tilt and a cute confused face.

"Who is that boy? Are you and him close? Should I dispose him?" The heir of the largest company in Japan asked his cousin with a deadly look that is not obvious to Hinata.

Akashi Seijuro is protective to the people who is very close to his heart. He'll do anything to keep them from any harm. He knows how naive his cousin can be and no matter how much he hated that fact, he doesn't plan on changing it. He's worried that his cousin might get deceived by dangerous peasants especially now that he have become a she.

If that person knows Hinata well enough, they might use volleyball in to their advantage and that's a big no no for this emperor.

"Kageyama?" 

"Yes." That vermin. In Seijuro's mind, he had already killed Kageyama a thousand times. 

If he hadn't come earlier, God knows what that blueberry might do to his precious cousin. 

'If I didn't interrupt him at the right time, he might've taken Shoyo's first kiss.' Seijuro's face darkened at his thoughts. He doesn't know the guy well enough to trust him with his cousin's life. Yet!

"Yes! We're pretty close. He always toss to me. His tosses are so amazing." Hinata keep on praising Kageyama's skills which led to her telling her cousin how they met, how he beat her at her first and last match in middle school to how they met in Karasuno and how much they argued from then to now.

"In terms of volleyball, Kageyama is one of the best. That's why I wanted to beat him. If I did, I'll be able to hold my ground against all the other strong players out there!" She said determination oozing out of her whole being which made her cousin smile a little.

Akashi Seijuro reminded himself to investigate Kageyama Tobio once he finished checking up on his cousin. 

'Depending on what happened earlier, he might be a potential family member in the near future. Shoyo is charming and can attract people at first sight, I better investigate every single one of the guys around her.'

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Kageyama fucked up.

Maybe not but he is sure he fucked up the moment he started blurting out all those promises to Hinata. 

'Idiot idiot idiot idio- I'M AN IDIOT. I hugged her and I almost kissed her!!! If her cousin didn't arrived I—'

Kageyama crouched down in the side walk, face flushed in fifty shades of red remembering what happened before Hinata's cousin arrived.

"I'm an idiot." Kageyama muttered to himself ignoring the weirded out look from some people.

'What am I doing. Is nee-chan actually right? Am I really i-i-in lo-l-love with that idiot!?'

Kageyama have never felt this way before. His impulsive actions earlier made him even more confused. He doesn't understand why he did what he did. He doesn't know why he suddenly got that unexpected urge to kiss the tangerine. 

He can't explain the wild beating of his heart. Or why he's blushing so much. Why he loves it when she smiles at him or why he said those promises.

"Damn it! Nee-chan might be right after all." Kageyama took a deep breath to try and calm his fluctuating heart. 

"I might be potentially screwed!" 

Kageyama put his right hand to where his erratic beating heart is located while his left hand is covering his face trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Probably really screwed."

Although Kageyama was still unsure about his feelings but one thing is sure, Miwa Kageyama had recorded their whole conversation to remind him of the time he indirectly confessed his feelings for Hinata Shoyo.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

One month had passed since Hinata Shoyo's hospitalization. 

Two weeks she spent in a vegetative state.

Two weeks for rehabilitation to get used to her new body and to properly learn the dos and don'ts of being a girl.

For the whole two weeks since Hinata woke up, the team, her friends, and family never failed to visit her every day. Because of that she was assured that everything is going to be alright. 

She remembered the day her parents finally got back from abroad, her mother was so happy and smothered her with kisses and affection. Her father was so shocked and happy, he cried a river. He almost mobilize the swat to guard and protect his 'precious spessartine' which was immediately shut down by the tangerine.

And today is finally the day she's going back to school. She's nervous but she's assured that everything will be alright! 

"MOMMMM! I'll be off." She informed her mom, unlocking her bike and sending a little wave in her mom's direction.

"Take care, Sho-chan~ Remember what I told you, and be careful of the bad guysssss!" She reminded her slowly disappearing so- daughter.

She heaved a deep sigh because she knows that a boy Shoyo already attracted enough attention but now that she's a girl; She can only imagine the trouble that will come to her daughter's way.

"I should stop worrying, everything will be alright! The crows will protect her."

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Hinata finally arrived at the school. While she's locking her cycle to the bike rack, negative thoughts came flooding her mind.

'What if everyone hate me? What if I get bullied? Oh no! What if those scenes from the dramas where the main character gets beat up? Am I gonna get beaten up?' 

Hinata Shoyo is panicking. She was fine on her way to school but her nerves started showing up as soon as she arrived at the gates of Karasuno High. The assurance from her teammates was long forgotten. 

'I think I'm gonna puke.' Her paled face starting to look a little green. She put her hands over her mouth ready to stop her urge until she heard a loud thumping of fast running feet coming her way.

'I'm dead. I'm gonna get beaten.' When Hinata turned around to look at her perpetrator's face, she was shocked to see a Kageyama with his competitive face on, running at full speed towards the gym.

And that's when all of the negativity surrounding her left and was changed by her competitive nature. She immediately took off craving for a win against Kageyama.

One thing is certain, she doesn't feel like vomiting her breakfast anymore. Good job scary Tobio!

"HINATAAA BOKE!!!!"

Hinata ignored him and focus her everything on running and winning another point against her rival and friend.

Two loud voices can be heard all around the school grounds. Thankfully there's still not much students are in the school or else they'll just embarrass themselves, not that they care.

"I WON! ANOTHER WIN FOR ME!" Hinata laugh in happiness for her success on beating Kageyama on their 'race you to the gym' game.

"BOKE! YOU CHEATED! HINATA BOKE!!" The blueberry setter angrily muttered knowing she'll ask for a free meat buns for the whole week as a reward.

"HOW DID I CHEATED? BAKAGEYAMA, JUST ADMIT THAT I'M FASTER THAN YOU!" She responded smugly knowing she actually got faster for some reason after her surgery. The doctor said it was normal because her body did get lighter and because her rare condition has been cured which means her growth wasn't being hindered like before.

Not that she understands any of those information her doctor explained. But meh, she just know that she got more agile than before. 

"YOU GOT A HEAD START DUMBASS!!" 

"JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I WON!" She sighed before continuing, "I'll be expecting free meat buns for a whole week as my reward." She grin and put her fingers into a peace sign.

Now you might be wondering why they aren't awkward with each other after that situation in the hospital. "I've always been a nice person" so I'll explain.

It's quite simple really. Hinata brushed it off as Kageyama inspecting her new features... And Kageyama is still not sure about his feelings for the tangerine so he's still on the experimenting stage.

... This dumb bitc–

"I'll win next time!" Kageyama huffed angrily but there's a hint of blush plastered on his handsome face.

Kageyama won't admit the fact that he saw her shorts while she was racing her way to the gym. He won't admit that he got a bit distracted because of that. He won't admit that he found the crow printed shorts cute. He won't. Sugawara will kill him.

"It's too early for this." A beanpole and a freckled baby boy arrived at the scene.

"Shut up!" Kageyama grumbled at the lamppost standing before him.

"Good morning, Tsukki and Yamaguchi!" Hinata beamed at them, waving enthusiastically.

Yamaguchi returned the greeting while Tsukishima just sent her an annoyed sigh. "Shut up, shrimp. Mornings aren't good when I see the both of you." 

"Tsukki, be nice!"

"Yamaguchi, shut up!"

"Gomen, Tsukki."

While the four first years are bickering nonstop this early in the morning; The senpai, Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, And Nishinoya arrived at the gym. Seeing the familiar scene that they've been missing for a whole month happening in front of them gave them a feeling of nostalgic and calmness despite the chaos.

"It's only six-thirty AM and they're already very lively." Sugawara said looking at them with a very fond smile.

"Yeah! But I'm not complaining. It's been so long since we experienced a morning like this." Daichi exclaimed with his usual fatherly smile.

"They're bickering angrily at each other but there's a certain spark in their eyes. I guess they also missed this." Asahi said to his fellow third years and to his two second year kouhai.

When Tanaka and Nishinoya saw their favorite kouhai wearing the girls uniform, tears stared falling in their eyes and they swore to Asahi that they'll protect her with their lives.

"I'm glad I came to Karasuno." Nishinoya said, kneeling in a praying pose after seeing the girls uniform on Hinata.

"The volleyball god has blessed us another goddess." Tanaka stated doing the same thing his partner in crime, Nishinoya, is doing.

"Karasuno is the best." They said in unison standing up from their position to run and hug their kouhai.

"HINATA/SHOYO! WELCOME BACK!!!" They shouted running at her in full speed to give her their welcome back hugs.

And yeah, they failed. Tsukishima Kei lives up to his position. He blocked their way to Hinata, secretly pulling Yamaguchi with him which shocked Yamaguchi a bit. But Yamaguchi understand why his best friend did that. 

'That's right... Tsukki is finally letting his feelings known, though subtly but he's doing it.' Yamaguchi reminded his self about this fact while still trying to come into terms with his conflicting feelings. It's between friendship and first love after all...

"AHHH! TSUKISHIMA, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!" The two second years simultaneously shouted at their tall kouhai.

"Arara gomen, I didn't see you there." Tsukishima said to both of his senpai but Nishinoya took the most hit.

An invisible lightning struck down Nishinoya the moment he heard Tsukishima's words while his best friend is rolling on the ground, laughing at his best friends dilemma.

"ACK- ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M SHORT?!?" 

"Obviously."

"TSUKISHIMA! I'M GOING TO LECTURE YOU ON HOW TO RESPECT YOUR SENPAI!! CROUCH DOWN. I mean— SIT DOWN! GET LOWER THAN MY LINE OF VISION!!!" Nishinoya commanded his tall af kouhai still wearing an annoyed and a bit insulted expression. 

"Nishinoya! Stop picking fights with your kouhai! And, Tsukishima! Stop riling up your senpai!" Daichi said already feeling the incoming headache this early in the morning.

'I choose to stay but why am I having regrets.' He thought looking at the chaos in front of him.

"Nevermind about that. Hinata, are you allowed to play? Nothing hurts right? Sugawara, being the mother hen that he is; is worrying about his favorite little crow. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened in the past that they want to forget.

"YUP!" Hinata energetically said while showing him a note from her doctor, Dr. Osamu Dazai, saying that she's allowed to play and there will be no complications that can happen in the future other than the woman problems.

"That's good. We missed our best decoy. Practice isn't the same without you." 

"But," Hinata hesitated for a bit. "Will they let a girl play in the boys volleyball team? I mean— I'm still technically a boy in my birth certificate because my mom said they haven't gotten the time to change it yet but... I'm physically and internally a girl now.." 

No matter how much her team and parents assured her that their Dean allowed her to play in the Boys VBC, she can't help but still has some doubts. She doesn't want to get kicked out in the future..

"Of course you can, Hinata. Co-ed volleyball exist you know. So you playing in the boys team won't be a problem! Let's do our best in the future too." The holy mother of Karasuno gifted his favorite child one of his infamous motherly smile. Pinching his little crow's cheeks a little before blushing and fanboying about how soft and smooth it is.

A certain captain was blushing because of the display.

"Well, this is technically Hinata's first time joining Karasuno VBC after a whole month of rest." Asahi started patting the orange hair of the aspiring future ace of Karasuno. 

"Well that's true. We should give her a welcome back greeting." Daichi continued already positioning himself in the middle of the third years, the second years following after their senpai.

"What's this? You're doing this without us?" The newcomers, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita said. The two spewing words of agreements.

A soft footsteps were heard and they immediately turned around to see the newcomer which turned out to be their coach, advisor, and queen– manager.

"KIYOKO-SANNNN❤️💘💓💙💞💝❣️💚🖤💛🧡💗💜💖" you already know who said that.

The two second years immediately started fawning over their goddess but they totally got ignored. lmao simps.

"Hinata-kun, glad to have you back." Takeda-sensei gave his student a warm smile which sent a calming sensation to Hinata's heart.

"I hope your bones haven't become soft because of the surgery, Shrimpy. We need our decoy at her best in the court!" Coach Ukai said with his usual grin, looking at Hinata with respect and proudness in his heart because she managed to get through all those hardship safe and sound.

"I made sure to take my rehabilitation seriously, Coach." Hinata responded with a salute at the end of her sentence making everyone cooed, the others are a bit more subtle though *cough* Tsukishima *cough* Kageyama *cough*. Yamaguchi looked at the ground trying to hide his blushing face. 

"We already ordered your new uniform, Hinata-chan. They'll arrived later in the afternoon. I'll get you to try it on later." Shimizu Kiyoko, the queen, said feeling a bit more closer to the first year now that she have become a girl. The time Hinata turned into a girl, Kiyoko promised to herself that she'll help her kouhai to every womanly problem she will definitely encounter in the future that's why she immediately ordered Hinata a new uniform to make her more comfortable while playing. 

Kiyoko played sports herself, she knows that loose sports uniform are a bit uncomfortable while playing and she doesn't want her kouhai to be uncomfortable on her watch!

"Really?!? Thank you so much, Kiyoko-senpai!" Hinata enthusiastically said, excited about her new uniform.

"Do you still feel worried?" Kageyama spoke, surprising everyone.

Everyone's a bit confused but they remembered Hinata's 'twenty questions' back at the hospital. They looked at their baby crow waiting for her answer.

"No." Hinata took a deep breath before continuing her sentence. "I guess there's still some doubts but I know you won't leave me alone." Hinata said looking directly at her setter raising her hands folded into a fist for a fistbump.

Kageyama flushed in fifty shades of red, uttering complete gibberish that no one can understand before connecting his own fist with his female counterpart.

The others were about to ask whats going on but Hinata continued her words. "Everyone from Karasuno honestly treats me as an special and important part of the team. Through ups and downs, everyone stayed beside me. You all helped me unlock my potentials. Even though I'm not nearly as good as everyone here, you trusted me." She look at everyone with her nose and eyes flushing a bit red because of the tears she's trying hard to stop. 

"Before, my only reason for coming to Karasuno was because of the little giant. If it weren't for little giant, I wouldn't cross the mountain just to get to this school but.. but now," Hinata flash them her usual sunshine smile but brighter because of the overflowing happiness that she's feeling. 

"I'm glad I came to Karasuno."

As if helping her express her happiness, the sun started rising giving a wonderful shine at her face making her surroundings look absolutely holy.

The third years, Tanaka, and Nishinoya had tears flowing out of their eyes. 

"Our kouhai is so adorable." The 'we simp for Kiyoko' duo both said in unison, holding the left side of their shirts where their heart is located.

Sugawara was already beside Hinata hugging her to death. Daichi and Asahi just watched the whole ordeal like the good father and heavenly father.. I said senpai! Like a good senpai.

Everyone except for Hinata gathered in a line in front of the tangerine, they counted to three before yelling their greeting. 

"Welcome Back, Hinata!" 

The light atmosphere, the tears falling from their faces, the happiness filling their whole being, the flushed cheeks of their kouhai that screams moe. The feeling of completeness. 

'Ah! Damn I really did missed this.' They all subconsciously thought.

The crows are complete at last.

A sudden poem went to Takeda's head that might suit this situation. "Crows call you to speak your truth, know your life mission and follow your dreams. Welcome back, Hinata." 

Hinata stared at him confusedly, "I don't really know what you mean but it sounds nice. Thank you, Takeda-sensei! I'll work harder from here on out!" 

"Idiot."

"Tsukki, be nice!"

"Yamaguchi, shut up!"

"Gomen, Tsukki."

"Now now, Tsukishima. Don't be stingy!"

"That's right! You should be happy, we have two goddesses on our team! Let's show those shitty boys the power of Karasuno!"

"Pfft- 'shitty' boys." Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laughed at their senpai's antics which started another chaos.

"ACK! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RESPECTING YOUR SENPAIS!!" Tanaka started lecturing, more like yelling, at them about why they should respect and blah blah blah.

This is a normal day for Karasuno.

꧁☬ CROW'S SUNSHINE ☬꧂  



	9. 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐑

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭  
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭  
𝘎𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳   
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵  
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER SEVEN ☬꧂

"Hinata..." Daichi called the girl following behind them.

"Yes?" Hinata responded confusedly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the changing room." 

"What are going to do in the changing room?"

It's not just Daichi who is confused, everyone are silently questioning their decoy in their head on WHY she is following them in the BOYS' changing room!

"To change?" Hinata said albeit a little lost because of the on going 'twenty questions' between her and their captain. "What else?"

"....."

"I wish they changed her brain too." Tsukishima said with a little snicker at the end because of the confusion on Hinata's face.

"Hinata.. did you actually forget that you're a girl now?" Sugawara trailed off a little while searching his favorite child's face for a sign that she's just pulling their leg. Suga almost let out an alarmed gasp when he found none. zero. nada.

"... oh." Hinata answered, finally remembering that she has now turned into a woman!

"HINATA BOKE!"

"IM SORRY!!!" Hinata yelled her apologies while performing a perfect dogeza. nice!

The rest busied themselves with either laughing at her stupidity, Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. Insulting her with a blushing face, Kageyama. Hiding behind their friend to hide their flushed cheeks, Yamaguchi. And convincing her to stand up while telling her it's fine, the rest.

"Hinata, don't worry. We know this will take a lot of getting used to. You're a boy for fifteen years of your life!" Sugawara said rubbing his kouhai's hair for comfort after successfully making her stand up from her dogeza position.

Daichi called Kiyoko to accompany Hinata to the girls changing room. "Shimizu, go with Hinata to the changing room and also give her a key for that room. Thank you." 

"I'm sorry, I also forgot about Hinata's case for a moment." She said before Holding Hinata's hands and walking to the direction of the girls changing room. "Let's go, Hinata-chan."

"YES! I mean- yes. Thank you so much Kiyoko-senpai!" Hinata was still a little shaken and embarrassed of the events that occured earlier which the older girl found amusing.

The walk to the girls changing room was silent but comfortable for the third year girl but not for the first year. She's still embarrassed about the earlier events to even start a conversation with her senpai. She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they've already arrived in the girl designated changing room. She bumped her head on Oika- the door! 

"Ouch!" She yelped holding her forehead that starting to become a little red from the impact. 

Kiyoko laughed at her kouhai's antics before checking her forehead for a sign of swelling. 

"Thankfully, it's not that hard of an impact to cause a swell in your forehead but it's still a little red." Kiyoko pause and pondered for a moment, searching her memory if she still have some cream for bruise stock in the Volleyball boys medical kit.

After confirming from her memory that she does have some, "I'll give you a cream to reduce the inflammation later but first we need to get changed." 

"Yes! Thank you, Kiyoko-senpai!" She replied while mentally counting the embarrassing things that she has done today, early in the morning.

"Hinata?" Kiyoko started a conversation with her kouhai as soon as they entered the room.

"Hmm? What is it, senpai?" Hinata responded, trying her best not to look at her senpai's direction. Even though she's technically a girl now, she was still a boy once! 

As long as this fact still bothers her, she doesn't think she'll get comfortable looking at girls changing for a while. 

"Can I call you Sho-chan?" Kiyoko liked Hinata even when she was still a he, She thought she's cute and a little brother type. Someone you'll definitely want to protect but she liked her even more now that Hinata has become a girl. She felt like she got a little sister she can tell everything including her secrets. 

Kiyoko thought that by calling Hinata by her given nickname, it will bring them closer. Kiyoko was and still is comfortable with the volleyball team but being the only girl, she still feels a little lonely sometimes. 

"Sure! I don't really mind." Hinata replied, flashing her senpai one of her sunshine smile that attracts simps left and right.

"I kinda feel like I have gained a little sister in you. You can ask me if there's something troubling you, Sho-chan. I'll help you in the best of my abilities. We're the only girls in a volleyball team full of chaotic boys after all." 

"Thank you so much, Kiyoko-senpai! I still feel kinda new to this, so I'm sure I'll be troubling you in the future. I apologize in advance."

Hinata is grateful for the concern that her senpai is showing her. Having a girl to talk and ask about the future female problems she will no doubt encounter in the future ease her mind and heart.

"That's no problem, Sho-chan." 

When Kiyoko was done changing and just waiting for Hinata, she suddenly remembered what she's been working on for the past weeks. New manager!

"Hey, Sho-chan." She waited for a sort of response from her kouhai before continuing. "Do you know any first years who aren't in a club?"

"Not that I know of— Why?" Hinata looked at her senpai after making sure she's well and prepared for practice before going out and following her senpai.

"I'm actually looking for a new manager that will take over me after I graduated. I can't just leave that spot empty after I graduate." She said feeling a bit sentimental remembering the happy moments she experienced since joining the volleyball club as the manager.

"As of now, I don't. Most of my friends are part of a club already but I'll go ask around!" Without knowing, Hinata cheered Kiyoko up a bit because of her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Sho-chan." She smiled at her kouhai before they continued their walk towards the gym, talking about random things they experienced in life.

When the girls arrived at the gym, the practice started immediately. It's their way of making up for the past month that they've been distracted of the things going on around their middle blocker's life. They practiced but it just doesn't feel right. There's something missing, or rather, someone. 

Practicing to the fullest wasn't what they did for this past weeks.

Now that Hinata is back, they need to know whether Hinata can still do what she can do when she was a boy. If not, training her is an option. Removing her out of the team isn't and will never be an option.

"We should check Hinata's abilities and limits now that she's back. She came back with an unexpected change but that will not result to her being removed in the team!" Coach Ukai the younger said. Making it clear that Hinata will stay. No objection is needed. 

Everyone let out a response of agreements. No one wants her gone anyway. 

Hinata was moved because of this that she nearly cried but the excitement boiling in her veins is enough to stop her bucket of tears. She went into rehab handled by the staffs in the hospital for a week. And the rest was with her basketball player cousin, the captain of the GoM.

Hinata Shoyo consulted her cousin about her problems. All of the doubts bulldozing in her mind, she discussed it all with him. If you ask Hinata why she asked her cousin who is younger than her by a few months, she'd tell you that she trust Seijuro will guide her in the right direction she should take. He did that bazillion times already.

The fact is, Akashi Seijuro may have done a lot of mistakes and impulsive decisions in his middle school years and even now that he's in high school but he'll stop everything and think about all the best possible solutions for Hinata's problems. 

To Akaashi Seijuro, Shoyo is his hero. His cousin was there when his father was not. 

For a week, Hinata trained hard with his cousin and a certain oha asa obsessed carrot. From her jumping, to her agility, and her mentality. Akashi Seijuro made sure to train his cousin until she drop. No, it's not him being sadistic but it's because he doesn't want to see the helpless look on his cousin's eyes again. 

After the whole week of training, Hinata showed a massive improvement. All she have to do now is to put it in the play. Her and everyone else's goal is the nationals. 

And to national is where they will go. 

For the whole week with her cousin, Hinata was sure of two things. One, her improvements are clear as a day. And two, Akashi Seijuro is still an spartan.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"Let's try if the freak duo's quick attack still works. We'll have to change our tactics if it doesn't." Ukai the younger said with the rest of the team agreeing.

Honestly, they're nervous af. It is an obvious fact that Kageyama and Hinata's combo are the strongest offensive power of Karasuno right now. If they can't do it anymore, it will be difficult to beat the other teams. 

"Oi boke, make sure to do your best! You've slacked off for a month. I'll whip you into shape if I see any flaws!" Kageyama muttered, glaring at the poor tangerine who's shaking in fear because of the threat sipping out of Kageyama's whole being.

'Idontwanttodie!!!' Hinata thought slightly shaking in fear.

They got into the position, everyone is on edge because of all the possible outcomes. If it doesn't work, training harder and trying out other tactics is an option. It's hard but they'll manage.

The moment Hinata tossed the ball to Kageyama's direction, everyone froze. They knew in that moment, Hinata did changed. And they're loving it.

Hinata's concentration is evident on her face. Her agility has definitely improved by a lot and her vertical jump has improved by leaps and bounds. This truly exceeded their expectations. No, they weren't even expecting this! 

Kageyama felt the changes that happened to the tangerine, he tried to match her pace but the moment he set the ball, Hinata was already falling. To say they were surprised was an understatement. 

"What just happened?!" Tanaka exclaimed shocked evident on his voice and face.

"SHOYO, THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Nishinoya complimented his favorite kouhai, raising both of his hands for a high fives.

"R-really?! Thank you, Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata rejoiced after hearing compliments from her senpai. 

"YAYY!!!" They both said after their successful high five. Forgetting about their astonished teammates for a moment because of their happiness after Shoyo's shocking display.

"OI!" Coach Ukai interrupted their celebratory atmosphere. "WHAT DID YOU DO FOR YOUR REHABILITATION, SHRIMPY!!" Coach Ukai question his cadet while pointing his fingers towards Hinata.

Hinata flinched because of her coach's loud voice and she's getting a bit scared that she might've done something wrong.

"Um– I spent my first week of rehabilitation getting used to my new body before asking my cousin to train me." She shuddered a little remembering the training regimens her cousin, Seijuro, prepared for her.

"I was a bit worried that my abilities have regressed because of the operation. That's why I thought I'd ask my cousin for help." 

She waited for others to talk before deciding to just continue because seeing the look on their faces, they want to know more.

"At my first week of rehab, my bones feels numb, I get tired easily. But on the following days, I finally got use to my body but I still felt that something's wrong. In my fifth day of rehab, I tried to do all the things I had done when I was still a boy." She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"A lot have changed! My running got better, I've become faster. My height didn't changed though." She said a bit depressed about the latter. She can hear some snickers from her teammates but she choose to ignore it. She's still mourning because of that fact.

"But my jump wasn't as high as before and that frustrated me! In volleyball where height is a weapon, losing my jumping power was enough to break me and shatter all the confidence I have. So I immediately looked for a solution and I know my cousin was the only one who can help me in that situation." 

"So you mean to say that in two weeks, you've improved that much?!!" Coach Ukai can't still believe what he's hearing even though he already saw the result. 

Hinata nodded in reply.

"Is it the guy with different eye color I saw back at the hospital?" Kageyama asked somehow believing that if it's him that helped Hinata, this much of an improvement is indeed possible.

"Oh! That's right! Kageyama already met him before. And yup! He's the one who helped me." Hinata smiled at the memory of their first meeting. It was awkward and they were not properly introduced to each other. She somehow forgot to make a proper introduction. Well, she blamed it on her being muddled head because she just woke up.

"My cousin is the captain of his basketball team despite him being only in his first year of high school." She boast proudly. "In addition, he was chosen as the new captain of his basketball team when he was only in his second year of middle school." She added smugly as if boasting about her own achievements.

"Your cousin— is totally different from you, Shrimp." Tsukishima immediately made a remark to deflate Hinata's mood, actually, no. He just want to see her reactions that he has been denied for a month.

"HEY! Don't be rude, saltyshima. I may not be as good as my cousin but he told me I have a certain perfectness that no one can dare to imitate. I just don't know what it is but it exist." She responded with a forming pout on her angelic face. 

'moe.' Tsukishima thought while trying hard to control his blush and his palpitating heart.

"Anyways, your cousin must be so skilled to make you improved this much! What school does he go?" Daichi asked. "Maybe he can give us pointers."

"He's attending Rakuzan High. It's in Kyoto." 

"KYOTO?!!" Everyone except Tsukishima exclaimed loudly with their mouth agape because of the shock.

"AHHH! Did you just say he attends RAKUZAN?" Sugawara was beyond surprise. Sugawara researched a lot about schools because he plans to be be a teacher in the future. Though he dreams of becoming an elementary teacher, but he doesn't plan on just sticking to researching about possible elementary schools he would go to in the future. 

"Seriously?!? That's a really prestigious school!" Ennoshita said after coming out of his trance.

"Is it really that great of a school?" Tanaka asked. 

"To get this kind of reaction from Suga-san– it must be a great school!" Nishinoya said. Well, the both of them are only shocked because it's Kyoto! Kyoto is gucci!

"Rakuzan has a long history. Their motto is 'Accomplishment in both letters and arms.' Which means 'Excel at both studies and sports.' Rakuzan High are known as the oldest and strongest king, the emperor of creation. That's why hearing that her cousin attends that school, even more, the captain of the basketball team, of course being shocked is a normal reaction." Takeda explained to his students. 

"Your cousin and you must be really close if he traveled from Kyoto to Miyagi just to help you." Yamaguchi mentioned after mentally counting the hours it will take to travel from Kyoto to Miyagi.

"Yeah. He'll missed school just to train you. It will took a toll on his attendance." Asahi said.

"Sei-chan said I don't have to worry about it. He's on the top of his class and the whole school." 

"You're literally different from your cousin." 

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY! But it doesn't matter. Sei-chan said I'm perfect as I am!" Hinata said already going back in to the serving line to practice her and Kageyama's attack.

"Kageyama, toss to me!"

"You don't have to tell me, boke!"

The freak duo continued to practice their quick attack. While the others busied themselves with their own training. 

"Maybe the two of them can try to improve their quick attack especially now that Hinata's speed and jumping power have increased." Ukai muttered to himself before leaving the gym to go back to his store. He only came to greet Hinata anyway. He'll think about other tactics later.

The morning practice continue with the freak duo arguing because Kageyama kept hitting Hinata's waist, and shoulders but never her palms. They're trying to match each other but they're having a hard time. And Tsukishima making a remark that 'at least it's not her face anymore' doesn't really help.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Hinata is feeling skittish. The morning practice had ended and now she's walking towards her classroom. She can feel everyone's stare and that didn't help her hysterical heart and her currently negative mind.

"Hinata, don't worry. No one will talk badly about you. They understand your situation so calm down, child!" Suga being the good mother that he is, decided to escort Hinata to her classroom just in case she got surrounded by students wanting to question her about her situation.

"I'll try my best to calm down, Suga-san!" 

Noting that she still hasn't calmed down, Sugawara resorted to just holding her hand hoping that it would at least help her relax.

He did a good job! Hinata did calmed down a little.

Finally arriving in class 1-1. Sugawara knocked on the door. A student opened it staring at them confusedly but after taking a double take at the tangerine beside the third year. She understood and opening the door widely for Hinata to enter.

"Welcome back, Hinata!" She said happily before going back to her seat.

Hinata didn't expect that kind of reaction from one of her classmates. Tbh the moment the door was opened, Hinata clenched Sugamama's hands because she was expecting a negative response from her classmate.

"I told you, didn't I? Everything will be alright, Hinata. No one will scorn you for what happened to you. If ever someone did, don't hesitate to tell us." Suga gave Hinata's hand a squeeze before ushering her inside her classroom. 

A series of 'welcome backs' are heard from her classmates which made Hinata finally relaxed in her seat. Her once tensed shoulder was finally set loose.

"Thank you!" Hinata rewarded them her infamous sunshine smile unknowingly making them blush. Hinata's smile was already powerful when she was still a boy but who knows that it would be even more formidable now that her once (a little) masculine features became delicate, soft, gentle and more refined. 

Class 1-1 had been blessed by an angel.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" One of her classmate asked.

"Yes!" Hinata cheerfully responded. Now that her worries were proven insignificant, she's back to her happy and bubbly self. 

"That's good! None of us know how to comfort a depressed sun." 

Hinata is happy. She's really glad she came to Karasuno High.

After seeing Hinata getting comfortable with her classmates— Sugawara run back in the third year floor because he's late. He doesn't really care if he's late to be honest, his priorities set straight— crystal clear.

The time passed and the hellish time of sitting in your seat and listening to teacher talk about something boring is done. 

Hinata spent her day with people from other class welcoming her back. Friends and acquaintances she made since the first day she attended Karasuno giving her a 'welcome back' gifts and making sure she's alright. By the end of the day, Hinata's hands was full of gifts.

The afternoon practice had started and the usual routine continue. Kageyama is practicing on his own for awhile because of Ukai, the younger, suggested it. 

Hinata and Kiyoko were walking towards the gym after changing out of their uniforms to their volleyball uniform. The two talked about the new manager hunt with Hinata giving Kiyoko a list of possible manager candidates.

"Thank you, Sho-chan!"

"It's fine, Kiyoko-senpai. It's the least I could do after all the things you've done for the team."

As the girls continue on their merry way with their random talks, they are not aware of the trouble brewing because a certain brunette decided to visit Karasuno. 

It's totally not because he wants to see Hinata Shoyo! Totally not!

꧁☬ AN UNEXPECTED SITUATION ☬꧂


	10. 𝐋𝐀 𝐋𝐀 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢  
𝘐𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘯, 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘱  
𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER EIGHT ☬꧂

The gym was quiet for once. The silence is quiet eerie that you can probably hear the gulp of the person besides you. Or a fart— the silent but deadly ones. The fart you encounter at the elevator and you look at everyone with confusion and disgust when it's actually you who farted— yeah, that one. But it can be anything you want honestly.

Well, what would you expect the Karasuno volleyball team to do when the team who beat them at the inter-high suddenly visited them.

"What's he doing here anyway." Kageyama muttered to himself while glaring at his senpai's way.

"What? Did you say something, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa Tooru asked knowing how much his presence irritates his former kouhai. 

Oikawa visited Karasuno with the whole Aoba Johsai VCB excluding their coach who got better things to do than visit the school where Oikawa's love interest is attending.

Oikawa only came for one thing. Hinata Shoyo.

Oikawa Tooru have been very worried ever since Hinata collapsed in the middle of the court at the end of their match against each other. God knows how much will power it took for him to not follow his love interest to the hospital. People may ask why he didn't just visit him after their matches; Oikawa's plan was to beat Shiratorizawa then confess to Hinata Shoyo afterwards. Besides, he trust that Karasuno will take care of his future lover!

But yeah.. He couldn't go and proceed to the plan. Aoba Johsai lost to Shiratorizawa lol. Because he couldn't beat Shiratorizawa he cant come to the nationals. And because he can't come to the nationals, he needs to keep his feelings to himself for awhile.

His manly pride wins every time and it kinda irritates him a little but he wants Hinata Shoyo to be proud of him. He wants his chibi-chan to have a boyfriend worthy of his love, if ever he accepted his confession but Oikawa is confident. 

I mean— who can resist his flat as- good looks accompanied with childish personalit- reliable personality. No one!

Sure, Hinata might not even care whether he goes to nationals or not because he already admire him enough. He secretly love it when Hinata calls him Grand King even though that nickname was born because he is Kageyama's former senpai but that's besides the point!!

Oikawa loves the nickname because it came from his chibi-chan. His chibi-chan acknowledges his talent! But he'll love Tooru-senpai more and he's sure he'll fall deeper if Hinata ever calls him that. 

It's a one way ticket to heaven for Oikawa Tooru. 

After their lost to Shiratorizawa, secretly, he went to Karasuno to seek comfort from his favorite ginger-haired middle blocker. 

Hinata is a genuine person. When he gives you compliments you will know he really means it. He doesn't sugar coat anything. He is a very honest person and that the dangerous thing about him. He's too pure, a literal angel.

But after waiting for hours and discreetly watching the volleyball team, it turns out Hinata wasn't back in school yet. Out of desperation, he decided to use his connections, fans, to probe for information about the boy he admires. 

Oikawa Tooru felt his world crush when he found out his crush was in a comatose state after undergoing a surgery.

Flashback

"Oikawa-san, I actually don't know much about Hinata-san's condition but I heard he was in a coma since he went into a surgery. I heard that it was a life threatening situation." One of his fans that he asked to look for information told him. 

Oikawa swear to whoever that he had never run like his whole life depended on it before. Heck! He doesn't even run more than five laps around the gym in fear that it'll worsen the injury on his knee. 

'The things I do for you, chibi-chan.' he thought when he finally found a cab that will take him to the hospital where Hinata was confined. 

After running around looking for a cab, his knees were hurting so bad but he doesn't even mind it. It's not his priority at the moment. 

'I should've checked on him as soon as I can!' 

Oikawa never felt this way before. Not even when he loses his match against his fated rival, Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Oikawa is sure that this feeling of helplessness he's feeling at the moment is worse than anything he have ever encounter. This top everything. 

For Hinata Shoyo, Oikawa will stop the time and punch Iwa-chan if his chibi-chan ever ask for it.

He hurriedly went to the reception area once he arrived at the hospital. He was limping ever so slightly but because of the surge of anxiety he's feeling at the moment, he ignored it. He doesn't even care whether he looks like he got robbed by a bunch of hooligans because of his messy appearance. 

"Hinata Shoyo, where's his room?" He asked the nurse while trying to calm his erratic breathing because of running too much. 

"Just a second, sir." The nurse worked on his computer and do what he needs to do. "May I ask for your name sir?"

"Oikawa Tooru." 

"I apologize but I'm not allowed to give you the room number." The nurse said apologetically noticing how heartbroken the young man look.

"Huh? Why?!" Oikawa questioned the nurse confusedly. 

"Hinata Shoyo is one of our VVIP patients, her family asked for utmost privacy that's why only the list of people given to us will be allowed to visit her." 

Oikawa was busy worrying how he will check the condition of his chibi-chan that he didn't notice that the nurse used 'her' instead of 'his'.

"Then— can you at least tell me about his condition?" 

"I'm really sorry, sir." After seeing the dejected expression decorating the pretty boy's face the nurse gave him a vague answer but enough to calm his nerves a little. "I may not be able to tell you a full report about his condition bit I can honestly tell you that Hinata Shoyo is safe."

Oikawa left the hospital with a crestfallen expression after saying his thanks to the nurse. He feels numb but sensitive at the same time. It feels like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. 

The information from the nurse is still not enough! Why can't he visit him? Is the world really against Oikawa expressing his feelings for Hinata? Whenever they see each other there's either Tobio-chan or his teammates around him! And when he decided to confess, the match against Shiratorizawa ended up with him losing.

After being deprive of his right to visit Hinata— Oikawa Tooru attempted to sneak in. After countless of times of him trying to sneak in and catch a glimpse of a certain tangerine— he found out that the VVIP patients have their own elevator... and it requires access cards... ha! Sucks to be him!

Oikawa waited for a Karasuno volleyball club member and pretend to bump into them then steal– I mean borrow the access card but it failed. 

Every afternoon, he sees his former kouhai entering the elevator but whenever he tried to approach him; he always has a nurse accompanying him because, according to the snippets of their conversation that he heard, Kageyama Tobio got lost.

Every afternoon, he caught a glimpse of a certain salt shaker but Oikawa knows that Tsukishima is smart and he won't buy his shitty excuses. 

At times when the timid green haired first year visits, he's always with either Tsukishima, his senpai, or the whole team. He doubt he can bump into one of them without being suspicious.

The next day, he decided to try again but he was met with the worst case scenario ever!!! He got caught. By Hisoka Morow lookalike, yes, Tendou Satori.

Oikawa yeeted out of the hospital as fast as he can because according to his logic— wherever Tendou Satori is, Ushijima Wakatoshi is always present.

He's tired of hearing 'You should've come to Shiratorizawa' every time they cross path! He'll avoid Ushijima as much as he can— like a plague. So he's gonna follow his logic! Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi is the plus one of each other.

He's wrong. haha lmao. A wasted chance to be completely honest. Tendou would gladly allow him access to visit Hinata because Tendou is a kind baby. And besides, in Tendou Satori's perspective, anyone who cares about his baby cousin deserves kindness.

Oikawa Tooru stopped visiting the hospital after that and opted to just make his fangirls– connection to act as a spy to the Karasuno team and obtain any information they can about the tangerine.

And he's very sure that if he continues visiting the hospital, even though he can't see the chibi middle blocker, he'll endanger his head. Iwaizumi Hajime will spike a ball into his head if he keep missing practice.

Unbeknownst to him, his best friend and his always sleepy kouhai was waiting for his daily reports about the tangerine's condition as well.

Though it may look like Oikawa Tooru's visit to the hospital was in vain, it's actually not completely futile— he manage to know his competition for Hinata Shoyo's heart. One of his rival might be still conflicted about their blooming feelings but the other two is confirmed. One of them is his former kouhai and the other one— is the person he annoyed the most in their first meeting— the tallest first year of Karasuno.

End of flashback 

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

So here is Oikawa Tooru. In the Karasuno VCB gym. Waiting for a certain ray of happiness, holding a teddy bear wearing a volleyball jersey, with a tamago kake gohan + a spiking, & tossing practice ticket that's exclusive to the one and only— Hinata Shoyo because he's sure that after spending a month in the hospital, the volleyball idiot that he loves with his whole heart will miss volleyball so much that he'll want to play as much as he can as soon as possible.

In the past few weeks, Oikawa Tooru's spies gave him a lot of information about Hinata— and one of them is his favorite food which is tamago kake gohan but meat buns is close enough. And because Hinata never really had an official volleyball team until high school, he's grateful to every people who wants and offers to practice with him— hence the ticket that Oikawa is gifting Hinata. 

But no matter how many information his spies are giving him, they still forgot to tell him an important fact. 

Hinata Shoyo is now a girl.

Well I guess a little surprise wont hurt anyone.

"So, what is Aoba Johsai doing in our school?" Daichi decided to break the awkward silence and proceeded to start a conversation with their rival.

"Just to be clear— I'm not here for any of you!" Oikawa said with a little hmph at the end of his sentence.

"What are the elites doing here, huh!" Tanaka said trying to intimidate the Seijoh boys with his constipated expression.

"TANAKA, STOP THAT!" He received a good slap in the back of his head from his captain. yay!

Oikawa and the rest of Seijoh looked at the bickering captain and Kiyoko simp #1 incredulously while the rest just ignored them like they're used to it because they see it everyday— which, they do. 

Mentally deciding that ignoring them is for the best, Oikawa immediately looked around the gym searching for a certain orange haired middle blocker. 

After roaming his eyes around the gym and not finding the bubbly first year, he asked the Karasuno VCB, "So— Where's chibi-chan?"

"Yeah, I don't think Hinata-san is the type to skip club practice unless something happened..." Iwaizumi butt in, worrying about the tangerine. 

Like his best friend, Iwaizumi hasn't able to stop himself from worrying about the baby crow. He may not show it but he cares for Hinata Shoyo. Iwaizumi Hajime is just not the type of person who can freely show his emotion without feeling embarrassed.

"You came here for Hinata?" Sugawara asked trying to control himself from lashing out at their rival. 

If Sugawara was already protective of Hinata when she was still a boy, what more now that Hinata had become a girl. A cute one at that.

"Yup~" Oikawa said smiling a little further irritating the crows thinking that he has some ulterior motives planned for their orange middle blocker.

"Where's chibi-chan?" He asked again.

"Hinata's absent. You got your answer. You can leave now." Kageyama replied. He doesn't know— well he does know why he's feeling irritated seeing his former senpai asking for his partner but he's still a bit in denial. 

"Liar." Oikawa was informed by his spies that Hinata went back to school after one month of absence. He knows his chibi-chan is here.

"He's not here!" 

"LIKE I SAID- you're lying. You're a bad liar, Tobio-chan~"

"He's absent! He's— sick."

And the squabble between the former junior-senior boys continues... until Iwaizumi chooses to interfere.

"STOP BEING STUPID, CRAPPY OIKAWA!" A punch in the head is what he deserves- received. A punch from Seijoh's ace is what he received.

"IWA-CHAN, THAT HURTSSS." 

"STOP WHINING!! DON'T CAUSE TROUBLE— THIS ISN'T OUR SCHOOL, TRASHYKAWA!!!"

"STOPPP! Stop, stop!" Oikawa raised his hands to his head trying to protect his head from Iwaizumi's bara arms.  
"Iwa-chan is cruel, it hurts." He pouted while rubbing his head.

"It's supposed to hurt, Shittykawa!"

"Stop making a ruckus brats!" Ukai intervene having enough of the shit talking on going in front of him. "You're here for the shrimp, we get it— but how are you so sure Hinata's here?"

"Just because." Oikawa would rather die than admit that he's been using his fans to gather information about Hinata.

"What do you want from our kouhai, huh!!" Tanaka and Nishinoya said trying to intimidate the brunette before leaping to the gym door when they heard it open.

"KIYOKO-SAN🌈❤️💜💞💝🧡🖤💓💗💖💘💕💙💚❣️💛✨✨" A failed attempt to hug their beautiful manager, again.

When Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Sugawara didn't caught sight of their tangerine middle blocker, they heaved a sigh of relief thinking she'll be late a little and that will give them the perfect opportunity to kick out the Seijoh boys out of their gym. And possibly out of Hinata's vicinity.

It was supposed to be a good idea until their oblivious ace decided to ask for Hinata's whereabouts— clearly, they didn't share the same sentiments at the moment.

"Where's Hinata? She went with you right, Shimizu?" Jesus #2, Asahi asked not noticing the annoyed glare Sugawara and the rest are sending his way.

'She...?' Iwaizumi thought, confused with the choice of words the Karasuno ace used.

"Sho-chan is-" Kiyoko got interrupted by a sudden loud thump coming from behind her.

Everyone looked towards the gym door where the loud sound came from.

And there, an orange fluff ball is laying, face first on the floor. She fell on the floor, it was love at first sight from what I heard. 

Anyways, Apparently she tripped on air. 

Hinata cried in displeasure. "My hair is too longgg! It's getting in the way! How can girls handle this kind of hair!?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed at their kouhais luck.

"HINATAA APOLOGIZE TO THE FLOOR!!" Tanaka said between his laughter.

Tsukishima didn't let this golden opportunity to tease the girl he fancy while trying his hardest to hide his blushing face to everyone. "Shrimp can't walk on her two feet properly, proof that she's an idiot." he snickered in satisfaction after seeing the pout on her face.

'She looks cuter because of her red face... extremely moe.' Tsukishima's inner thoughts are completely different to what he's blurting out of his mouth.

Hinata immediately fumed at Tsukishima's remark and huffed in annoyance choosing to just ignore her tallest teammate. 

Sugawara instantly approached Hinata, helping her to stand before shielding her from the view of the Aoba Johsai volleyball players.

"Are you okay, Hinata? Does your forehead hurt?" Sugawara fussed over his only daughter— yet. Checking up on her like the mother hen that he is.

"I'm fine Sugawara-senpai but my hair will be trouble" Hinata thought for a moment. "Should I cut it?" To which Kiyoko immediately disagree. "NO!"

As a person who have experienced and felt the silky, and soft as a cloud texture of Hinata's hair— it will be a waste to just cut it. Kiyoko Shimizu is not willing to lose the softness of Hinata's hair.

Realizing that her sudden outburst was unusual, she promptly explained her opinion. "I'll just tie it for you, Sho-chan. You don't need to cut it."

"REALLY!!? Thank you Shimizu-senpai and I don't think my mom and sister will be happy if they heard my decision anyway..." Hinata imagined all the possible scenario that might occur after she told her family that she wants to cut her hair, deciding that none of it was a good end, "I'll be counting on you, Shimizu-senpai!"

Shimizu motion for Hinata to come to her so she could fix her hair. She immediately got to work trying to put Hinata's unruly hair into a bun— which seems to be impossible. Kiyoko might be perfect in every other way but she is no match to Hinata's signature wild hair. Hinata's baby hairs just keep popping out everytime she comb Hinata's hair.

"This might be impossible..."

"GEHHHHH?!! Shimizu can't fix Hinata's hair..?"

"But you're a girl.... right?" Kageyama dumbly asked.

"Kiyoko-san isn't a match for Hinata's hair." Nishinoya said sporting a look of shock.

Daichi approached them, "It can't be help. Hinata's hair are too— fluffy."

"How about Asahi-san? He always tie his hair into a man-bun right? Maybe he can try and fix Hinata's hair?" Ennoshita butt in.

"OH YEAH! Asahi-san, we're counting on you!"

Asahi immediately refused, "I can't do it on another persons hair. And Hinata's hair are too long."

"Asahi-san's hair style isn't even good." Kinoshita choose this time to criticize his team's ace hairstyle.

"EHHHHH?" 

Nishinoya and the rest of the second years laughed at the dejected expression of their ace. "Good one— wait, who are you again?" 

The rest of Karasuno ignored the second years and focused their attention to Hinata's troublesome hair.

Yamaguchi offered to try and fix Hinata's hair, "I can try." Kiyoko gave him the comb and one of her extra hair tie. 

'soft.' was Yamaguchi's first impression the moment his shaking hands touched Hinata's feather like hair. 

Tsukishima looked at his childhood friend's blushing face and instantly, he knew. A competition between them will happen. He 'tched' in jealousy but choose to ignore them and avert his eyes.

After minutes of everyone, except Kageyama, trying to fix Hinata's hair— they're on the verge of giving up until Oikawa approached them with the rest of Seijoh in tow.

After being ignored to fret over the sunshine child; Oikawa had enough. He want's to know why this chibi-chan look alike is making his heart beat fast. Oikawa isn't a two timing hoe— he's loyal to one.

"Maybe I can help. I'm pretty good at fixing hairs." Oikawa mentally pat himself in the back because of his smooth approach. Upon closer look— the girl was utterly mesmerizing.

"Pretty..." Oikawa breathlessly utter. Oikawa felt like his world is moving in slow-motion when the beauty turned to focus her eyes on him. A surge of calmness attack Oikawa's being. Looking at her eyes is like looking into a thousand stars. Oikawa felt first love the first time he saw Hinata Shoyo and now— he felt like he's falling in love at first sight once again. 

'Maybe I have a thing for orange haired chibis?'

Oikawa quickly made a move to talk to her. "Hi~ I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" 

The crows immediately shielded their baby crow, blocking the view of the flirty setter. But that didn't stop him— and Hinata from replying.

"GRAND KING!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KARASUNO?" Hinata stared at Seijoh in disbelief and confusion. 'is there a practice match that I don't know?'

Iwaizumi have a hunch. Since the first time he laid his eyes on the female version of Karasuno's middle blocker— he thought something was wrong. They're calling her the same name they used to call Hinata. Sure they might be relatives but it will be confusing to call the same person 'Hinata'. Kageyama had been absolutely adamant that Hinata is absent. The reaction of the crows when they said they're looking for Hinata— 

—And the look of familiarity in Hinata's eyes when he called Oikawa 'Grand King' is already enough to risen his suspicions. They're hiding something...

'What really happened after Karasuno's #10 collapsed in the court..?' 

Well, whatever it is— Iwaizumi is sure that they're gonna find out today.

꧁☬ OIKAWA TOORU'S DETERMINATION ☬꧂


	11. 𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐋

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯   
𝘌𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥'𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦   
𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER NINE ☬꧂

"You know me? Wait- you called me Grand King are you chibi-chan's relative? You both have vibrant orange hair! You're also cute~" Assuming that they're indeed related, Oikawa Tooru's heart beat rapidly because of the possibilities that, "IS CHIBI-CHAN TALKING ABOUT ME AT HOME?" 

Oikawa never felt this happy before. The probability that Hinata might be speaking about him to his cousin or sister is enough to make his heart go into overdrive. 

'The nickname! The nickname that only chibi-chan calls me! If she's calling me like that then that must mean—'

"What does chibi-chan tells you about me? Does he think I'm attractive? Am I amazing? I know I'm charming! So? What other great things about me is he spreading?!" Oikawa excitedly asked.

Hinata was confused. Chibi-chan? There's another chibi? Who? She doesn't realize that he was actually talking about her— well, a lot had changed. Because she was dumbfounded, "Huh? Chibi? Another? Ehh? Un!" Is what her reply which greatly confused everyone.

"Is she socially awkward like Kageyama?" Is what Kunimi thought— or so he thought..

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" Kageyama raged at his former teammate. Kunimi actually voiced out his inner thoughts and he blame it on the beauty in front of him.

"Well, he's not wrong pfft-" 

"SHUT UPPP!!" 

Oikawa choose to ignore the war between the first years and continue to talk to the chibi-chan look alike. 

"So, are you new here?" Oikawa let out a little chuckle. "Of course you're new— there's no way I wouldn't notice such a magnificent flower like you before." 

Oikawa Tooru has a plan. To suck up to Hinata's relatives and ask them for Hinata Shoyo's hand in marriage. He's kind and everything nice. They'll approve of it! 

"Uh, not really, grand king." Well his plan ended as soon as it started.

But giving up doesn't exist in his vocabulary.

"You need help with your hair right? I can help, probably." Oikawa spent one hour of his day fixing his hair— that's why it's so fluffy... and looks like a broom. "Tell me your name, chibi-chan 2.0, I'm Oikawa Tooru, though you probably know it already." 

The crows look at him awkwardly which didn't escape Iwaizumi's observing eyes. 'They're really acting strange.' 

Oikawa was about to take the comb and hair tie from Kiyoko when the orange haired lady said her name with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Hinata Shoyo— however, you already know my name right, Grand King?" The spectators had to stop themselves from squealing like a pig because of the puzzled look on Hinata's cute, angelic face.

"........... What?"

"You have the same name as chibi-chan...?" Oikawa asked but the look on her eyes and the nervous look on the Karasuno boys' face tells him something different.

Hinata looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean? I am Hinata Shoyo." She said with finality before realizing the reason for their confusion. "Oh!"

Sugawara told them the situation to ease the awkward atmosphere engulfing the gym. "That day, when Hinata collapsed, we found out that she was suffering from a rare disease called hermaphroditsm and the only way to save her was to removed one of her chromosomes— and you already know what they removed because you're literally looking at a female Hinata Shoyo now." After giving them the additional information they need to know about Hinata's information— the crows gave them time to take in every single information thrown at them.

An overwhelming silence enveloped the Karasuno gym before Iwaizumi choose to break it. "What about volleyball? They allowed her to play?"

"Co-ed volleyball are not new but they are rare, I guess they let her play because it's a thing..?" Kunimi informed his senpai.

"Chibi-chan is now a girl... then.." Oikawa glared at every males in the gym before bringing Hinata into a suffocating but gentle hug. "I'm making my claim!"

Everyone was stunned by his sudden action but seeing his hands on her waist and head, holding her close to his chest, snapped them out of their trance.

"TRASHYKAWA, WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"LET GO OF MY CHILD!!!"

"DON'T TAINT HINATA WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS, PRETTY BOY!"

"Please let our middle blocker go.." Daichi said with contained anger bubbling inside him.

"You're all annoying."

"P-pl-please let g-go of Hinata."

"SHOULD I CALL A TEACHER?? RYUU! THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT RIGHT THERE!!!" Nishinoya dramatically pointed at Oikawa who is still holding their precious kouhai in his arms while preparing to run to get a teacher if told to.

"Nishinoya, there's no need for a teacher... i think?" 

Collective yells are heard throughout the gym, all directed to the one and only flat- grand king. Oikawa was still holding Hinata tightly until Kageyama Tobio literally carried her out of his arms then instantly running away from everyone and towards Kiyoko and the coach who is done with hormonal high school kids' bullshits.

"Kageyama, what are you doing?!" 

Oikawa was about to run after them until Iwaizumi held him by the collar of his uniform. "Give her back to me, Tobio-chan!" 

Sugawara was being held back by Daichi. "LET ME GO, DAICHI!"

"Calm down, Suga!"

"HINATA IS BEING TOUCHED BY A BUNCH OF GUYS WITH COOTIES!!!"

Kageyama immediately made an excuse to at least eliminate himself from Sugawara's 'people to kill with Sangwoo's bat' list.

Oh! they haven't met Sangwoo yet? (>‿◠)✌

"H-HAIR!" He uttered in panic.

Everyone stared at him, face filled with confusion.

"Hair? What hair?" Yamaguchi asked barely keeping hisself from taking Hinata out of Kageyama's arms.

Tsukishima snickered. "Don't tell me you want to do something to her unfixable hair." 

"My hair? KAGEYAMA YOU CANT CUT IT! I'LL GET KILLED!" Hinata shouted in fear. She's already dreading the worst thing that will happen if Kageyama cut her hair. 

She squirmed in Kageyama's arms trying to escape his tight grip on her but to no avail— it's not working.

"BOKE! I WONT CUT IT!" Kageyama blushed because of Hinata's squirming. 

Hinata is now a girl; she's not just pure muscle and bones anymore. Hinata isn't a pancake and Kageyama can feel it which made his face bloom in different shades of pink.

"STOP SQUIRMING BOKE HINATA! BOKE!!" Unfortunately for him, his flustered appearance did not escape his rivals hawk eyes.

"King is a pervert, why don't you just let go of her." Tsukishima remarked trying to stop himself from lashing out on Kageyama.

"AHHHHHHH!! TOBIO-CHAN LET GO OF MY CHIBI-CHAN!!" Oikawa is boiling and Iwaizumi can feel it. 

"Shut up, Shittykawa! This isn't our school! Stop making trouble." But Iwaizumi's words was proven useless and unheard by the fuming brunette setter. 

Seeing the girl he likes in someone else's arms— of course Iwaizumi is mad too but he's being the mature one in this situation. They can't anger the crows; they've done enough annoyance in the past hour that they're in their territory.

"LET ME GO, IWA-CHAN!"

"QUIT ACTING LIKE A BRAT, OIKAWA!" 

"Why don't you let her go, Kageyama." Kunimi demand shocking his peers.

"Oi Kunimi, are you alright?" Kindaichi asked, bewildered by his friend's unusual behavior.

Kunimi ignored him and continue his staring showdown with Kageyama. Kunimi isn't one for confrontation but he seeing Hinata in Kageyama's hold annoys him. He doesn't understand why he's acting like this but he just know that he's uncomfortable and a nap won't fix it.

"Kageyama, why don't you just listen to them?" Yamaguchi exclaimed trying to subtly tell Kageyama to let go of the ginger he's carrying. 

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi incredulously. He practically grew up with him and this action of his didn't fool him. In that moment, Tsukishima Kei came to an understanding— he let the topic go to focus on the current situation with one thought in mind; 

'Tch, damn it! Yamaguchi too...' 

With the growing tension between the possible love interest, Hinata's soft, and silvery voice penetrated the whole gym. 

"Kageyama put me down! You can't fix my hair while carrying me." She said after resigning to her fate that she won't escape his grasp until he let her to. "But don't cut it!"

"I WONT CUT IT, BOKE!" 

Kageyama put her down and took the comb and tie from Kiyoko. Everyone in the gym was quiet, watching him tame Hinata's wild undeniably soft strands. 

They watch as Kageyama fluidly and carefully put her hair into a twin french braids making sure that Hinata's face is free of her unruly hair. 

To everyone watching, it may seems like Kageyama is doing it calmly and effortlessly but Kageyama knows that he's far from being calm. Kageyama Tobio is restraining hisself from caressing Hinata's unbelievably soft hair.

"Your hair is so soft, like a feather pillow." Kageyama accidentally voiced out his thoughts which turned him into a blushing mess. 

That compliment made Hinata happy and it shows when she flashed him her sunshine smile. "Really? Thank you, Kageyama!" 

Kageyama and everyone else in the gym swear they saw rainbows and sparkles surrounding her. 

But Kageyama being the Tsundere that he is, can't stop his mouth from ruining the supposed to be a beautiful moment. 

"But you're still ugly." 

Silence shrouded the gym.. for the millionth time.

"TAKE THAT BACK TOBIO-CHAN! CHIBI-CHAN LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL!" Oikawa raged at the insult directed at the human form of his heart. But deep inside he was thankful for Kageyama's tsundere personality.

'Chibi-chan won't fall for a guy who's having trouble complimenting the girl he loves. This will be an easy win for me... right?' He was confident but one look at the bickering blueberry and tangerine made him doubtful. 

Iwaizumi looked at his best friend's expression, then and there, he knows what he's thinking. "They've been together since they started high school. Pretty sure they spent most of their time together in and out of school too. Their bonds is strong, Shittykawa!" He muttered towards his childhood friend making sure that he was the only one hearing their conversation.

"Hinata completely trust Kageyama— their freak quick explains it."

".... I know." He stared at them with his calculating eyes before going to the duo, carrying his gifts for Hinata.

"I thought I was getting a compliment. Kageyama, cant you at least let me relish in happiness." Hinata doesn't really care about looks before but remembering that she's now a girl— being called ugly made her feel a bit insecure. 

Kageyama saw her change of mood, a slight change but he noticed it. He noticed everything about Hinata. So despite the reluctance in his heart and his blushing face, "I was kidding, Boke!" He whispered to her so no one will hear. He feels embarrassed but seeing the smile on Hinata's face made him think that it was worth the embarrassment.

He was thankful Hinata didn't tattle about his confession, he doesn't think he can handle the teasing of his teammates; plus, his annoying senpai is on site.

As he put his final touches on Hinata's hair, Oikawa approached them. "Chibi-chan, don't mind Tobio-chan's words. I think you're really pretty~." 

Hinata smiled at him, giggles escaped her plump, blush pink lips. "Thank you, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa was locked in a trance; drowning in the sight before him. He wonders when did Hinata became his world. Her pillowy lips that he yearns to touch and kiss. Her eyes that shines brighter than the billion star in the universe. Her eyes that mirrors her soul. Her laugh that brightens anyone's day. Her passion towards the sport they both love. Her genuine personality. The sound of his name coming out of her mouth...

When did Hinata Shoyo became part of his dream?

Oikawa Tooru was in deep— and the uncertainty of everything wont make him give up.

Iwaizumi was about to smack his head because Oikawa had been staring at Hinata for too long and by the fidgeting of the orange haired girl— he knows she's uncomfortable by the undivided attention she's receiving from Oikawa, but before he can give a satisfying slap, a certain teacher barged in the gym door.

"Ahh! Sensei?!"

"Take-chan!"

"Are you alright?!"

Oikawa left his daydreaming and turned his attention towards the Karasuno's adviser. The Karasuno boys... and girls approached their teacher leaving the Seijoh boys behind.

'Seriously, I just keep getting interrupted when I got my chance moment with chibi-chan!" Oikawa thought in annoyance.

Takeda took a moment to collect his self before dropping the bomb. "W-we're going right?!!"

Everyone stared at him confusedly. Questioning themselves on why the advisor is asking them something they can't understand with bleeding nose.

"Where?" Hinata asked curiously. 

Kageyama reminded. "Sensei, your nose is bleeding." 

Takeda ignored them and proceed to tell them the good news he received. "T-TOKYO!"

Karasuno and Seijoh both stared at the teacher in confusion and bewilderment. 

"Tokyo?" Takeda nodded. "Tokyo? You mean... Nekoma?!" Hinata excitedly asked.

Seijoh stared at Hinata's gleeful face. They know Nekoma, it's one of the National goers. It's considered a powerhouse because of their unbelievable defense. 

"A practice match?"

Takeda stood up, "Yeah!" He wiped his bleeding nose then continued delivering the pleasant news. "But we won't be playing just Nekoma this time."

They looked at him with wonder. Takeda chuckled at their reaction. "The Fukurodani Academy Group."

"Fukurodani?" Oikawa muttered in disbelief. He keeps track of the top high schooler aces in their country, he knows who goes there. Not personally but yeah.

"It's a group of schools from the Kanto Region that includes Nekoma. Apparently, they hold practice matches regularly." Takeda put a tissue in his bleeding nose. "Thanks to Coach Nekomata, we'll be able to take part this time."

The news made the crows excited! They need all the practice matches they can get to improve their skills and techniques. 

"WOAHHHHH!" Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed with sparkles in their eyes. 

"Groups like that are created through relationships built up over the years, so it's not easy to get in without connections." Ukai told them. "We'll have to make sure to thank Coach Nekomata."

Ukai faced his team, "And Mr. Takeda here, who I'm sure kept persistently asking him."

Takeda-sensei got flustered and started waving his hands in denial. "No, I didn't really..." He composed himself before staring at the blond coach. "Coach Ukai's name helped a lot." 

"THANK YOU!" He was cut off by his students thanking him. 

Takeda stared at them and started his speech. "Over the years, we've lost connections with other schools in the prefecture that we used to be friendly with." The crows stood straight and listened to their advisors words. "There are many schools where the coaches that were once close to Coach Ukai are now gone. We shouldn't pass up this opportunity."

"YEAH!"

The Seijoh boys stared at the fired up crows. The fact that they're having a practice match with Nekoma and Fukurodani, both are National goers, they felt envy in their veins.

Well, they're volleyball manias, seeing a powerhouse school up close in play and take notes on their techniques is a good thing! They want to play against them too.

"I'm going to be able to see that setup up-close again." Seijoh and Hinata was startled by the fire burning in Kageyama's eyes. And the fact that he's smiling creepily made shivers run down their spines.

'I win when it comes to 'who has the most charming smile' Tobio-chan! You look like you're plotting evil deeds!' Oikawa thought laughing at the look on his former kouhai.

Karasuno started expressing their excitement for the upcoming practice matches they will attend. Seijoh looked at them get fired up and ignoring their existence.

"They forgot about us." Matsukawa exclaimed.

"heart❤️been broke💔so many times⏰i don't know🤷♂️what to believe." Hanamaki replied to his brother from another mother.

"Shut up, you two!" 

Because of their loud conversation, the Karasuno remembered that they have an unwanted visitors in their premises.

"You're all still here?" 

"mama🙎♀️said it's my fault👎 it's my fault👎" Hanamaki continued his streak.

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at him as if they met their soulmates. "MAN! YOU'RE CULTURED! WHY ARE YOU ATTENDING SEIJOH?" 

Oikawa immediately take offense and now a rumble was about to broke out until Hinata talked.

"I'm gonna break through their blocks this time for sure!" They looked at her excited face and felt their hearts raging to be let out of their chest.

'Fuck she's just to cute!'

'It should be illegal to be that cute.'

'Heart been stolen once again, damn it! She's extremely moe!'

'I'll be dreaming about this!'

'Boke! Hinata Boke! Stop attracting other dumbasses!'

'Hinata is too cute— she looks like a baby chick.'

Cause everyone is a gangster until Hinata talks.

"Excuse me." Oikawa decided to interrupt the crows. This is their moment, they're not supposed to hear this discussion. "We better get going, it's getting late too. Our houses are far from here." He said then started approaching the excited little crow.

Oikawa almost let out a feminine squeal because of the cuteness that Hinata is showing. He almost melt then and there. "Chibi-chan, here's my 'congratulations on your successful recovery' gift." He said passing Hinata the food, bear, and the ticket. "I'm happy to see you safe. Call me if you want to practice volleyball. See you at the Spring High!" 

Then he pulled Hinata into his embrace stunning the crowds. The crows was shocked and annoyed, they were about to attack him until he let their baby crow go. 

Oikawa squeezed Hinata's soft hands and kissed her forehead which shocked everyone. "I missed you, chibi-chan. Take care of yourself." He said softly.

Seijoh started clearing out of the gym while the crows are still shocked by his sudden move.

Seijoh arrived with a bang and leaves with a bang. nice!

"ALCOHOLLLLL!"

"QUICK! WASH HINATA'S FACE OR BETTER YET! SHIMIZU, TAKE HER TO SHOWER!!!"

"MY KOUHAI GOT TAINTED!!"

"THAT DAMN PRETTY BOY! HOW DARE HE DO THAT!"

"I'll pray for you, Hinata."

"Sho-chan, come here and let me help you disinfect your being from germs that he has."

"BOKE HINATA! BOKE! WHY DID YOU LET HIM KISS YOU!!"

"Clearly, Hinata is too dumb! Bet she doesn't even know what the Seijoh captain did! Wash your face you idiot!"

"A-Alcohol! We n-need bleach!"

Hinata, the coach, and their advisor stared at the panicking crows. 

"Wait, what if that's Hinata's first kiss in the forehead from other boy?" Ennoshita harmlessly exclaimed. Harmlessly. It's not because he was having fun watching them freaking out! No.

"Oh, you're right! Hinata was a boy before, doubt she'll get a kiss from other boys."

"So, does that mean— Oikawa Tooru is her first forehead kiss?" Kinoshita dropped the final blow.

"We'll kill him!" Suga announced, a dark aura surrounding him.

"I know where Oikawa-san lives!" 

"You shouldn't announce it so openly. It's better to have no single evidence of the crime." 

"Tsukki, Stop that!"

"Yamaguchi, shut up!"

"Gomen, Tsukki."

The once happy atmosphere was turned into a deadly one because of Oikawa's stunt. 

"Um- guys..." Takeda decided to interrupt his students.

"We'll plan pur assassination later." Daichi told his cadets.

Hinata was curious on why her teammates are angry, but hearing that it was because of the kiss, she decide to tell them something. "It's not my first forehead kiss you know. My family sees forehead kiss as a sign of love and protection so they always do that to me and my sister." She informed them with a laugh.

Yamaguchi sighed at her obliviousness. "Hinata, they meant outside your family. Oikawa-san is your first kiss..?"

"Of course not! Daisuke nii-chan and Suzue nee-chan kisses my forehead too." 

"Another enemy?!" Suga said darkly.

"Enemy? They don't play volleyball. But Daisuke nii-chan and Suzue nee-chan is a family friend! They took care of me when I was a kid." 

'So not another rival? Good!' The possible love interest thought.

Takeda once again decided to interrupt their conversation by telling them informations about their upcoming practice match.

They let it go with one thing bulldozing in their minds.

'Oikawa will pay!'

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"That hurts, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa stared at his childhood friend while holding his throbbing head.

"You deserve it, Trashykawa! You need a hundred blows in your head so you'll learn your lesson!" Iwaizumi replied, raising his fist to give Oikawa another slap on the head.

Oikawa immediately step back protecting his head. "Stop! I don't even know what I did!"

As soon as Seijoh VCB left the Karasuno grounds— Iwaizumi punished Oikawa as soon as possible because of the stunt he pulled back with Hinata.

"You're harassing a first year from another school!" 

"Chibi-chan? NO!"

"No?" His teammates stared at him.

"There's a lot of competition regarding chibi-chan's heart. I'm not the only one and it's pretty obvious! I need to make a move fast or else I'll be left behind with no way to turn back!" 

"So you like Karasuno's #10, Oikawa-senpai." Kindaichi asked in disbelief. He wasn't expecting this revelation.

"Wasn't it obvious? He keeps talking about Hinata-san since he met hi-her." Iwaizumi responded to his kouhai.

"He even broke up with his girlfriend because of his feelings for Karasuno's #10." Matsukawa informed them.

Kindaichi look at his fellow first year with a knowing and worried look. "..... I see. Good luck!" No, he wasn't saying it to Oikawa; he's saying it to his teammate and friend— Kunimi Akira.

Kunimi knows his rivals. It will be a tough battle, specially since some of his rivals are Hinata's teammates.

And now, knowing Oikawa Tooru is one of them— Kageyama Tobio is one thing but Oikawa Tooru joining their battle... he can't help but sigh.

'Competitions keep popping out everywhere! Who's next? Ushiwaka?' Kunimi thought feeling a headache coming up but this is something he can't give up.

"But still, Karasuno is having a practice match against Tokyo's National goers— luckyyy!" Watari mention the news they unintentionally heard.

"True... Karasuno will be different when Spring High comes." Yahaba said.

Oikawa stared at his kouhais before patting them in the back. "No matter how strong they got, We'll beat them!"

"We'll work harder. They have a practice match with Tokyo powerhouse, so what? It doesn't mean they will be unbeatable!" Iwaizumi reminded them.

"Yea, you're right!"

"Hold you head high, Watachi~" 

"Yes!"

Seijoh continued their way to the bus that will take them back to the school until Oikawa stop walking and stared at the sunset. The sunset that reminds him of Hinata Shoyo.

Oikawa Tooru was too busy looking for a perfect moment that he didn't realize that he was falling behind compared to his rivals. Oikawa Tooru learned this in the most hardest and heartbreaking way possible but he's still grateful for the knowledge.

"When it comes to Me and Hinata Shoyo, there's no specific perfect moment for me to express my feelings. I should stop being cautious and treasure every moment and make it perfect."

Oikawa raised his palms towards the brilliantly red and orange sky as if attempting to grab the setting sun. 

"I'll make every moment perfect. I'll make everything worth it. I'll make sure to do my best so I won't leave with regret..."

For Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shoyo, every moment is perfect as long as it involves them.

But sucks to be Oikawa— he just announced his resolve to his rivals. Iwaizumi Hajime and Kunimi Akira won't lose :p.

Oikawa was about to continue walking when Iwaizumi suddenly asked him something. "You told Hinata to call you when she wants to practice— did you even gave her your number?" 

Oikawa froze. Because of his state and expression, they know he forgot to do just that.

"You were acting cool back then." Iwaizumi and the rest snickered, remembering the words he told the ginger.

"IWA-CHAN LET'S HEAD BACK!!!!"

꧁☬ TOKYO ARC BEGINS ☬꧂


	12. 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐄

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘐𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER TEN ☬꧂

It was a normal day for the Karasuno boys. Well, if you ignore the everyday banter of a certain freak duo— it's pretty normal.

Weeks have passed since Hinata came back to school. Everyone got used to seeing a bubbly, orange haired female middle blocker in the boys' volleyball team. 

At first, everyone was flustered seeing her in a skirt. She looks specially cute. Looks, aura, and her personality makes everyone wanna protect her subconsciously— the simps are no exception. But as the days passed, it became a normal thing and the everyday flustered look on the whole school body's faces subsided— the simps are the only exception.

Anygays, as the days flew by, the practice match with the city boy alliance comes close. Everyday was filled with enthusiastic crows practicing their hardest for the upcoming practice match. And today is the same as usual but,

it was supposed to be a normal day.

The boys are in their club room changing into their gym clothes, getting ready for their run with the occasional chatter between them until someone broke the peaceful atmosphere surrounding everyone.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tanaka's sudden shout attracted the other members' attention.

"TANAKA! STOP SHOUTING!"

"Daichi, you're shouting too..." Asahi said while putting his shirt on. With the others in the background ignoring them probably used to this scene.

Suga chuckled a little before turning his attention towards Tanaka. "What are you even yelling for, Tanaka?" 

Tanaka turned to him, tightly gripping the sports magazine that he's reading. "Suga-san... Oikawa's featured in Monthly Volleyball, and it even has his picture!" He exclaimed, looking and acting like it's the end of the world.

Hearing the name Oikawa brought them back to the time he visited Karasuno and kissed their baby crow. They were somewhat pissed. 

Somewhat. Yea, right! That's an underestimation.

The grievances from the past cannot be forgotten easily! 

... maybe a kiss to Hinata's forehead too will solved it...

But until they got their revenge— Oikawa Tooru stays in their 'Most dangerous person, better watch out' list. 

Suga scoffed, "Well, he's good enough to play in a national league... he's still hateful though!" For this mama crow, making a move on his favorite child is a big NO NO! "So, what does it say?" Suga asked casually, making his way towards Tanaka.

"Um..." Tanaka squinted his eyes to read the words written on the fancy paper. "Oikawa's favorite food is milk bread. His favorite saying is, 'if you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks.'"

"What the hell is that?"

"I guess we know where the king got his dumbness." Tsukishima snickered.

"SHUT UP!" 

"Tsukki! That's not nice!" Yamaguchi immediately tried to mend the situation— but failing.

"But it's true; their both stupid."

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

The rest ignored the bickering between the three first years and focus on the magazine and who's on the magazine.

"WHO CARES! THAT'S COMPLETELY USELESS AND UNRELATED TO VOLLEYBALL!" Nishinoya raged. "Pretty boys like him should just drop dead!" For Nishinoya, Shoyo is like a little bro- sister to him. Even though his a little taller but still! Anyways, Hinata is like a little sister to him that the stunt Oikawa pulled that day is still pretty clear on his mind and he swears to Asa- god that the next time they meet, he'll bite his shoulders with his cute little teeth. 

Noya is ready to fight (ᕗ ಠ︡益︠ಠ︠)ᕗ︵ ┻┻

Tanaka calmed down before reading the next sentence. "He also likes orange. For a partner, he likes someone shorter than him, preferably 162.8 cm in height. He's attracted to people who has a sunshine personality and has the same passion as him when it comes to volleyball." 

After hearing the words Tanaka reads from the magazine, silence shrouded the once loud club room of the boys volleyball team.

"He's being too specific. Guess he doesn't want to hide it, tsk!" Tsukishima was the first one to speak.

"As I thought," Suga started scaring the other members because of the dark look on his face. "he needs to go."

"We need to make sure that Hinata has someone with her everywhere she goes to make sure Oikawa doesn't have a chance to take her." Daichi retorted.

The others didn't say anything but the look on their faces is enough proof for approval.

If it was before, when Hinata was still a boy, they probably won't be this overprotective. But a lot have changed since then! Hinata is now a girl and her suitors have become more... showy? They're not even planning on hiding what they feel for the tangerine anymore!

Sure, they know that three of their members are included in the harem but they know their limits! They are not like the others. Maybe it comes from the fact that they spend a lot more time with Hinata compared to the other possible love interest because they are attending the same school or just because of Sugawara and Daichi. I kid you not, they're scary. But anyways, they're safe— for now.

It's not like they haven't anticipated this before. I mean, they know they liked Hinata when he was still a boy, they aren't exactly as subtle as they thought about it. But they still show some restraints— at most. 

Although, I guess seeing the person they fancy collapsing and experiencing a life and death situation made them all abandon the little self-control they have.

"Oh! Looks like Seijoh wants to take down Shiratorizawa, so most of their third years that were regulars stayed on the team." 

"Taking down Shiratorizawa? Isn't that what everyone wanted?" Ennoshita replied while fixing his things.

"It doesn't matter." Kageyama who had been quiet for awhile because of the words written in the magazine spoke up while making sure his shoe laces are tied tightly.

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked, tilting his head a little to the side with a confused look on his face.

"It doesn't matter whether their third years stayed or not." After making sure that he's prepared, he stood up before continuing his sentence. "We'll beat them."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT KAGEYAMA! HAHAHA" Nishinoya laughed loudly while slapping Kageyama's back. Overjoyed by his kouhai's declaration.

"COME ON AND BRING IT SEIJOH!!"

"Hey! Tanaka, you're gonna rip it!!" Sugawara smacked Tanaka in the face, carefully taking the expensive piece of paper from his hands. "Magazines are expensive you know."

Sugawara opened the magazine and it lead him to a certain page where a certain olive haired boy is in. "It's Ushiwaka." He said. His face filled with amazement seeing the intimidating ace in one of the pages.

"Hey! Let's go, the others are already waiting outside!" Daichi interrupted their conversation.

As he was about to open the door, it was flung open by none other than Hinata Shoyo. 

"What's taking you all so long! We're going on a run!" She excitedly exclaimed not minding the fact that she just opened the door without knocking and there might be a half naked boy still in the mid of changing.

Daichi looked at Hinata in shocked before scolding her, "HINATA! THIS IS THE BOYS' CHANGING ROOM!"

She looked at him with an 'im innocent' look. "Yeah?"

Sugawara interrupted them before Daichi talk Hinata's ears off with his scolding speech about 'why she shouldn't barged in on the boys changing room and that she's a girl now.'

"Hey... Ushiwaka's in the Youth World..."

"Ushiwaka?" Hinata entered and headed towards Sugawara's direction. Sneaking a peek on the magazine before loudly gasping. "JAPAN!"

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Hinata Shoyo is lost.

She doesn't know how it happened but right now, she's panicking. Just a while ago, she was racing with Kageyama on who will reach the finish line the fastest; then the next thing— she's alone. In an unfamiliar place. No other person in site.

"KAGEYAMA!!!" She yelled Kageyama's name in hopes that he'll come running to where she is.

She waited for a few seconds waiting for a sign that her blueberry setter heard her calling his name but to no avail, Kageyama shows no sign of popping in one of the corners.

"I'm dead. Where am I?" Hinata looked around her for any kind of landmark or someone to ask for directions but found none.

She wandered around for a bit looking for signs that can lead her back to her school. She yelped in joy seeing a store, thanking God for her luck.

When she was about to enter the store, Hinata bumped into a wall, or rather, a person. "S-sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine." Hearing a deep voice, Hinata wondered whether she bumped into a delinquent who might sell her organs to black market. Curiously, she looked up to glance at her perpetrator's face.

"J-JAPAN! 🇯🇵"

She stared at one of the under 18 members representing Japan. Hinata's dream is to become an ace one day— like the little giant. Seeing an ace up close makes her excited and nervous at the same time. Especially if the ace she's looking at in the moment is one of the top 3 high school aces in Japan.

Ushijima looked at the adorable girl before him and found that she looks familiar. But after thinking for awhile and found no memory of their encounter, he gave up on it. And besides, Ushijima Wakatoshi thinks that a girl like this will be hard to forget anyway. She looks like the human representation of the sun.

Ushijima have indeed seen this girl before. Well, not as a girl but when Hinata was still a boy. Tendou likes bragging about his little cousin— he likes showing off how adorable they are to his teammates. Well, no one would actually think that the person on Tendou's photograph was the same one as the sparkly girl infront of him.

"Japan? My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi." He looked straight into Hinata's eyes which scared Hinata a little. She tried to avoid eye contact but Ushijima had other plans.

Ushijima is the type of person to look into someone straight into the eyes without noticing the discomfort they are experiencing with his piercing gaze. Ushijima Wakatoshi is a serious type of person. Looking into someone in their eyes while talking is a sign of formalities for him, in a way.

"I-I'm Hinata Shoyo. I'm from Karasuno and I'm currently lost." She introduced herself almost letting out a whimper at the last words. Hinata almost forgot the fact that she's in an unfamiliar place alone, well not alone, but still! Because of the accidental meeting she had with the boy she saw at the magazine earlier, she forgot her inevitable situation because of her sudden excitement.

Ushijima doesn't know what he's feeling but he felt an immediate urge to help the orange haired lady.

"Karasuno? The school who does the weird quick everyone was talking about?" He asked with no hesitation on his voice. 

Hinata felt happy about what he said. She started feeling giddy and she felt an oncoming blush appearing in her face.

'Does that mean I'm famous? Do I have a fan club now?' She does have a fan club consisting of fellow volleyball players and some extras who finds her adorable.

She was excited until she was not. 

Her excitement turned into nervousness as she thinks of negative things concerning her recent loss against Aoba Johsai.

'What if I get underestimated again? I'm a decoy, everyones eyes will be focused on me! What if I get ridiculed?' She put a hand on her mouth in hopes to stop her urge to puke her lunch out.

Ushijima stared at the girl as she was having a mental breakdown. She memorized how her face turned flushed, how her eyes sparkled, and how hard she tried to stop her grin when she's feeling excited. He memorized how her face turned unbelievably pale, her shaking pupil, and how her body trembled when feeling pressured. 

He concluded that from what he have seen— she's adorable no matter what.

Ushijima doesn't know what he's feeling but he like it. The impeccable urge to pat her wild hair has been on his mind since he saw her. 

Ushijima is clueless about his feelings. I mean, for years and years, Ushijima Wakatoshi's one and only true love was volleyball. And then there's this sun-like girl coming into the middle of him and his, not-approved-by-the-law, partner in life. He's confused.

The most confused he had ever been all his life.

He'll asked Tendou about it later. Tendou reads a lot of manga. He might know this uncomfortable yet comfortable feeling.

Seeing the still trembling girl about to puke her guts out, Ushijima did the first thing that came into his mind— pat her head full of soft clouds- hair.

"Your hair is soft." Ushijima is a straightforward person. 

He saw that the head pat did calm her down and he's happy. For some unexplainable reason— he's happy. Was it because he managed to calm her down? Was it because of the softness of her hair? Or was it because it's her.

"For someone with a harsh spike— you have a very gentle hands." Hinata giggled liking the feeling of his calloused hand on her head. Gentle Ushijima, she doesn't know it but she's the only one who can bring this side of him out.

Ushijima felt happy because of the compliment and the sound of her giggles was like the heavens gate was opening up.

Wait, what does heavens gate sounds like? What?

Anyways, he felt happy and like his heart was calmed by a soft lullaby. 

"Thank you, Ushijima-san" Ushijima felt like the smile he had seen before was lacking. Compared to her smile, everyone is just simply lacking. Her smile radiates sunshine energy. It can make anyones day brighter. 

"You have a pretty smile." 

Hinata felt flustered by the compliment but when she looked up on the boy in front of her, she was stunned.

Ushijima always has a stoic look plastered on his face. Maybe no one have even seen him smile. But right there and right now, Ushijima looks like an angel. His soft smile compliments his sharp features very well. Hinata felt something stir in her heart but she ignored it.

Hinata is the type of person to ignore everything unrelated to volleyball.

"You have a pretty smile too, Ushijima-san." 

Ushijima was taken aback, he doesn't know that he was smiling in the first place. "Maybe I got affected by your smile."

Ushijima didn't know it yet. But from this day forward— his future will involve Hinata Shoyo. And no matter what happens in the future, he won't regret the day he met this epitome of sun.

Unknown to Ushijima Wakatoshi, he experienced first love right this very moment.

꧁☬ USHIWAKA JAPAN ☬꧂


	13. 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘴𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴? 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥

𝘈𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵

𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩

𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER ELEVEN ☬꧂

"Japan-san——" Hinata trailed off after seeing the man before her raising his hand as a motion for her to stop.

"Wakatoshi. Call me Wakatoshi." He bluntly said which sounds like an order. After much thought, Ushijima decided that he wants to get close to Hinata Shoyo and the first step is by getting familiar with calling each other by their given name.

Hinata was baffled because she knows from the magazine that the boy was older than her by two years— 'does that mean he wants to be friends.' She giggled at the thought which earned her a confused look from the top three ace.

"W-Wakatoshi-san." Hinata tested how the name sounds coming from her mouth. She kinda like it buts it's kind of a mouthful... and it sounds too formal.

"Then Toshi-kun! You can call me Shoyo!" She said cheerfully. Excited by the fact that she might be gaining a new friend— 'One of the top 3 high school aces in Japan~'

While Hinata was rejoicing about her new found friend and thinking of ways for him to teach her some tips and tricks in Volleyball, not noticing the elated expression he has on his usually strict face.

Ushijima was a bit bemused about the current situation but nonetheless— he was ecstatic. He thought that his name, Wakatoshi, felt nice rolling off her tongue. It made him feel like his name just became extra special. But hearing Toshi— a nickname he never had before— leaving her strawberry lips, he felt giddy. The happiness he felt hearing that nickname can rival the happiness he experienced when he found out that he'll be part of the youth representative of Japan through volleyball.

Hinata Shoyo just made him want to change his name to Toshi. Legally. Birth certificate. Going through law. But after much reconsideration, he yeeted it out of his brain as soon as it crossed his mind. He only wants her to call him Toshi. No one else but Hinata.

Hinata looked at Ushijima's soft expression after not hearing and seeing any sign of disapproval from the top three ace, she considered that they are officially friends.

"Then we're friends now! I gave you a nickname already. This is so exciting! I'm friends with Ushiwaka!" Hinata exclaimed happily and continued showering mountains of compliment to the miracle boy— which Wakatoshi unintentionally tuned out— he's busy over thinking about what Hinata said.

'Nickname.'

Ushijima pondered over that word. It's not foreign or anything but coming from her, it feels like something he never had before.

'Nickname. According to Tendou, when someone gave you a nickname it means you're dating or very affectionate to each other— does that signify the start of our romantic relationship?'

The more Ushijima thought about it, the idea of him dating Hinata Shoyo— the more he's liking the very thought of it.

"Un. That's good. I'll buy you a ring in the near future." For Ushijima Wakatoshi, it's better to let her know what his real intentions are. He intended to go straight to the altar.

Hinata looks at him with confusion plastered on her cute little face. "Ring?" After thinking about it, she arrived at her final conclusion. "Friendship rings?! That sounds nice! I'll buy you one too." She happily rejoiced over the fact that Ushijima cared about their friendship enough that he wants to show it by giving her a 'friendship' ring.

"Treat it as a promise ring."

'According to the shoujo manga Tendou reads, a promise ring is a good way to state your claim.'

"Promise ring? Ok!" Hinata's relishing in happiness came to a stop after she remembered that she's still lost in some place she's not familiar with her new found friend. "Toshi-kun, do you know how to get back to Karasuno? I'm still currently lost."

After being reminded by her about her current situation, Ushijima then remembered that he also has a team waiting for him back in Shiratorizawa. His 'run' took longer than he expected— but he's glad.

"I can help you get back to your school." Ushijima stated not wanting their time together to end. He'll make sure to spend time with her as long as he can drag it on. "But I will need to get back to Shiratorizawa to inform my coach about the situation. Are you fine with that?"

Hinata beamed at the name Shiratorizawa. It's the top school in her prefecture— and the school Kageyama didn't get in to— and yet she'd be able to visit and catch a glimpse of the school that Kageyama couldn't attend.

Hinata trembled in excitement at the very thought of Shiratorizawa. It's not the school little giant attended but it's the school that's been attending nationals for three years straight! And they have the top three high school ace in the country. Like— how cool is that?!?

And Kageyama wasn't able to attend it!

"Is it true that you have horses?!"

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"Kageyama? What are you doing

here?!" Hinata exclaimed in shock after seeing her partner at the front gates of Shiratorizawa Academy— looking like an angry child ready to fight whoever poor soul crosses his way.

"I should be asking you about that, boke!" Kageyama whisper-yelled at his partner as if afraid that he will be seen trying to scout the Shiratorizawa boys volleyball club— not knowing the fact that a member of the club is besides the ginger haired beauty.

I mean, you can't blame the poor blueberry. His eyes never strayed away from Hinata ever since he spotted her approaching the Shiratorizawa gates with a happy jumps in her steps— looking like a puppy out for her first walk of the day. Lol simp.

"I got lost! Toshi-kun said he'll help me find my way back to the school." Hinata paused for a bit— letting her mind wander about her earlier panic— she remembered that she got lost while running with Kageyama. "Wait- how did you get here?! I was looking for you too!" She just shouted his name hoping he'll find her but she's not gonna tell him that.

"Before I knew it, I was near the Academy-" Kageyama trailed off remembering that Hinata just said another person's name. Toshi-kun? "Toshi? Who?" He asked tilting his head to the left before finally noticing a tall-muscular figure besides their ginger haired player.

"Yeah! Toshi-kun! The top three ace!" Hinata introduced him as if taking pride that she knows one of the top three aces.

"J-JAPAN 🇯🇵"

Ushijima Wakatoshi stared at the constipated looking setter thinking, 'Déjà vu?'

Kageyama shook his head a little as if to 'clear his mind' because of a sudden surprise that is in front of him. One of the big figures in the volleyball community in the high school division is actually in front of him wearing his signature blank face.

'Why is he with Hinata?!' Was his first thought. The ginger tends to get into troubles while she's alone and it's worrying the entire team. Especially since a lot of times, the people she tends to find during her wandering alone in a foreign place are the players involved in her harem.

Truly troublesome.

Kageyama pushed the thought out of his mind mentally noting to ask the favorite baby crow during their way back to Karasuno. "We came from Karasuno— Would you mind if we did some recon at Shiratorizawa?!" Kageyama might be an introverted little bean like the most of us but he'll forget his inner dilemma when volleyball is involved.

Hinata stared at her partner in amazement and shock. 'Kageyama is really in a whole another level!'

Ushijima doesn't really mind if other schools wanted to spy and take notes about their volleyball team. For him, their team is strong like a mountain and no storm will be able to move the study mountain.

"Do as you like. No matter what your abilities may be, we won't get weaker just because you watched us." The two crows can hear the absolute confidence of Ushiwaka towards his team by that sentence alone.

"Our academy is big, don't get lost." He said beginning his way towards his school. Ushijima doesn't know why he felt kinda annoyed at the appearance of the blueberry eyed boy.

He was happy! During his run back to school with Hinata Shoyo, he learned many things about herself. They talk about their personal lives and passion. He learned that she is one of the freak duo of Karasuno which surprised him a bit— not because she's small but because she's a girl playing in a boys team— but he's not judging. She is very athletic. She was able to keep up with his fast paced jog and slowly, and unknowingly, he's falling for her even more.

It's a fast paced romance. Just like his jog.

He was feeling absolute happiness just thirty minutes before meeting up with the genius setter of Karasuno. The way she said his name so familiarly made his mood sour. Ushijima isn't good at reading people's body language unless it involves volleyball but he's good at observing how they act.

Sure he may not be familiar in reading their emotions but he's familiar with certain actions that people usually use while interacting with another person.

He's innoncent in some things but he's not ignorant to the point of stupidity. He attends Shiratorizawa Academy!

But sometimes, he's just too dense, too blunt and too much of a volleyball maniac that it will look like he's too innocent for this corrupted society.

Seeing the girl happily approached Kageyama as if gravity is pulling her towards the setter made his heart restless. He doesn't know why he is feeling like that but it's really making him uncomfortable to the point where he just wanted to avoid interacting with the blueberry boy.

During their interactions, he knew that the two is close that insults directed towards each other would just be a normal conversation. It's making him wonder what their relationship is.

Ushijima listened as the two bicker while following him in their school ground. Countless insults towards each other said with annoyance but one look in their eyes and you'll know it's normal and doesn't really bother them as much as it did at their first meeting.

It continued for awhile until the setter asked him a question. "Did you do some roadwork by yourself, Ushijima-san?" Kageyama asked not because he's curious on what the top three ace did before their meeting but because of how he and Hinata met.

Hinata even calls him by a nickname! He knows Hinata the longest ffs!!!

"I was doing some running till I met up with Shoyo." Kageyama was shocked by the name that came out of the miracle boy's lips. 'FIRST NAME?!' He thought a bit annoyed of Hinata's ability to attract people like a moth to a flame.

He's pretty sure Hinata adopted the ace like how he did to him and the Nekoma setter.

"LOOK LOOK! KAGEYAMA THEY HAVE A BUS! A BUS MEANT FOR THEIR VOLLEYBALL TEAM!!!" Hinata interrupted them by excitedly pointing towards the rectangular transportation. They don't have their own designated bus so seeing one made her extremely jealous but excited at the same time.

"HINATA BOKE! DON'T GET LOST, BOKE!"

"I WONT!" Hinata's eyes sparkled seeing a big running track. "WHAT'S WITH THIS SUPER-HUGE ATHLETIC FIELD?!"

"HINATA!!!"

Ushijima watch as Hinata excitedly point at every thing that she found cool and ridiculously amazing. He looked fondly at her elated expression mentally capturing a picture of her wide grin and sparkly orbs.

"KAGEYAMA! HORSES! THEY HAVE HORSES! THIS IS THE RUMORED HORSES!" She shouted joyously after personally having a look of the famous horses of Shiratorizawa academy. Hinata used to do horseback riding back in her elementary days. She was influenced by her cousin who asked his parents for a horse as his birthday gift and named it Yukimaru.

The feeling of the air softly hitting her face while riding a fluffy white horse is a memory she wants to experience again— that's why she got excited when she learned Shiratorizawa has a horseback riding club in their school!

"AHHH!! HINATA BOKE! WE LOST USHIJIMA-SAN!"

Kageyama yelled panicking but also a bit glad cause the ace and captain is out of their range.

"THEN WE'RE LOST?!" Hinata said with a little to no worry in her voice because she got to see the fluffy horses.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR WANDERING AROUND, BOKE!!"

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"This looks like it might be the volleyball team's gym..." Hinata said, staring exhaustedly at the large establishment. Larger than their gym at least.

"Took you long enough." Ushijima said after finally seeing them in front of their gym.

He left them after much contemplation because they have a practice match against college students and he's late. He's not afraid of the scolding he'll receive from his coach but rather, he can't miss an opportunity to get better at the sports he loves.

So with great difficulty, he left the beaming tangerine with the grumbling blueberry.

"I'm Karasuno High's Kageyama. Would you mind if I had a look?" He said approaching the taller male.

Ushijima never paid attention to the faces of the players from other schools unless they caught his attention with their unbelievable skills. The great example would be Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai.

So after hearing his name— a sense of recognition flash into his eyes. "Kageyama— from Kitagawa Daiichi."

"Yes." He replied a bit shocked because he knows his name but Kitagawa Daiichi isn't exactly his best memory. "I applied for this school but wasn't accepted."

"That's not surprising." The both of them was shocked by his words and tone. Specially Hinata. During their time together, Ushiwaka answered straightforwardly but still, his tone was warm unlike the one he is using while talking to her best friend. Cold and the seriousness in it made him seem so... unapproachable.

Ushijima, not noticing the look plastered in the ginger haired face, continued. "I remembered seeing one of your matches from junior high." He looked directly at the eyes of the first year setter. "We don't need a setter who can't serve the ace at this school." He said with a hint of finality.

Seeing that match— for him who's been playing volleyball since he discovered the sports and made it his cornerstone— it wasn't a pretty sight. He thinks having a player like that in the court is extremely disrespecting the sports he love.

The serious atmosphere was immediately broken down by the uncharacteristically quite tangerine who's been laying low in the background. "True." She said containing her giggles to avoid annoying her setter. "You're not really one to serve anyone, pfft~" Her face turning a bit red because of her forcefully stopping the laughter that might come out of her cherry lips. She doesn't need a bonk in the head right now.

"WHAT?!"

"But that goes the same for the great king, too." She paused for a bit carefully choosing her words to avoid aggravating the angry setter. "He is the top setter in the prefecture, after all."

Kageyama, a bit annoyed after hearing the tangerine mention his rival in volleyball and love, replied with a growl in his voice. "Oikawa-san has nothing to do with this!"

Hearing Oikawa's name from the crows, it's like something was switched on inside Ushijima. It's someone he recognizes from the bottom of his heart and no doubt will be a big figure in the volleyball world. "Oikawa... He's an efficient player. He should've come to our school." He said a bit disappointed with the Aoba Johsai's captain decision.

Hinata stared at him as if she just had an amazing enlightenment. "Toshi-kun, you like Oikawa-san?" She asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. She's not talking about like as in as a friend but— like-like kind of like.

Totally getting the wrong idea!🙄

She's not judging a relationship between the same gender because she clearly remembers having a crush on this one boy she met at every gala and banquets she attends back when she still lives in Tokyo.

She was still a he back then. She doesn't really have much impression because it's been so long since they met and at that time, their interactions were limited to greeting each other, little talks, and bidding each other farewells.

And she never really left her cousin's side when they attend parties. She doesn't want to get surrounded by businessmen and businesswomen asking him to marry their children. She still shudder at the memories of it.

But she remembered that he wasn't really the type to interact to other people unless asked to or spoken to. Hinata isn't really the observant type unless it's interesting for her— and he caught her interest— so she paid attention to him.

He avoided interacting to people, in fact, she thinks he actually hated human interactions. He seldom shake hands and prefers the traditional bowing as a greeting. He carries a spray bottle and wears a medical mask— her cousin told her that he's a germaphobe.

Anyways, it's already a thing in the past. Now her mind is filled with nothing but volleyball and meat buns. The only thing he remembered about him was his face covered in face mask, his disinfectant spray, and his ramen hair.

Well, at least she got to hold his hands and hear him laugh because of some silly things, which she can't remember, she said.

'His smile and laugh was cute... I think?' She thought.

Kageyama and Ushijima looked at the giggling girl before the stoic male answered her previous question. "Oikawa Tooru is essential to the team."

'Like. Tendou said that it's a strong word that can be deduce as a something that represents your romantic feelings of strong feelings towards something.' Ushijima remembered one of the things his best friend told him while they were reading a shoujo manga.

"But I like you, Shoyo." He said staring straight at the shocked tangerine not noticing the spring-like aura surrounding them and the irritated expression blueberry setter is making.

"By saying that Oikawa-san is essential to the team, do you mean that he would be able to devote himself to you?" Kageyama interrupted them before Ushijima makes another big move to the tangerine. He's too blunt for his rivals own good! >.<

Ushijima moved his gaze towards the genius setter before saying his opinion. "No matter where he is, Oikawa Tooru is a setter that can bring out the absolute best in his team." He paused walking to stand in front of them. "If the team's absolute best is still weak, there's nothing more to be done. If it's strong, he'll make it as strong as possible. That is where his abilities lie."

Ushijima stated not noticing the darkening look of the little tangerine. "A sapling must have a good soil in order to grow strong. Good fruit cannot be harvested from barren soil." He said as if stating an undeniable fact.

"Barren soil?" Hinata felt offended and she is sure that her partner feels the same way. Ushijima Wakatoshi, her new found friend, just indirectly insulted her and her team without him even meaning to. "What do you mean?" The two boys looked in her direction, baffled because of the intense look plastered in her face.

And then Ushijima Wakatoshi successfully delivered the final blow. "Other than Oikawa, everyone at Aoba Johsai is weak." He said with confidence. The same tone he was using while talking about his team before.

Hinata felt empty. Remembering their lost against Aoba Johsai and the sadness it brought to the whole team— she felt indignant. "Weak..." After that lost, everyone was practicing their best to hone their skills just so they never again, experience that defeat. It was sad and though it made them even more determined to do better— the fact that the team that beat them at the inter high is being called weak— it peeved her.

She slowly approached the Shiratorizawa ace, her footsteps heavy and there's a certain tone in her voice that made the situation... unsettling. "If Seijoh is barren soul, does that make us a concrete or something?"

Ushijima almost lost his signature stoic face because of the intense look of the tangerine. Ever since their meeting, which was probably an hour or two ago, he had seen her express her emotions through her face. From, scared, happiness, sick, to excited and annoyed. He witnessed it all. From that, he learned that Hinata Shoyo is a person who wears her heart on her sleeves. Seeing her current expression, he knows damn well he made her angry.

He hurriedly tried to mend the situation by apologizing but... he's Ushijima Wakatoshi. He says whatever he wants to say. "I apologize if I hit a nerve but, someone on a team that can't even make it to prefecture finals because they lost to Aoba Johsai can say all they want but I will make nothing of it."

Ushijima felt like there's something wrong on what he said but he's nit really sure what is it. He apologize. He meant the apology. But why is Hinata looking even more annoyed?

In that moment, a stray ball is making it's way on his direction. He readied himself to jump to catch the ball so it won't hit any passing students, when he suddenly heard a loud heavy footsteps. The next thing he knew, he saw a blur of orange past him and catch the ball.

He saw the girl he has taken a fancy to holding the blue and yellow ball in her dainty looking hands. He is shocked. He knows because of Hinata telling him that she can jump high but he never expected it to be that high!!!

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, from the concrete." She said as if she hadn't already introduced herself to him during their earlier meeting.

She slowly approached the ace, handing him the stray ball before continuing her words. "I'm gonna crush you and go to the nationals." She said with complete and absolute determination.

Ushijima Wakatoshi swears that he felt his heart skip a beat because of the unwavering attention that the female was giving him.

He watched as they leave the Shiratorizawa Academy grounds, forgetting the earlier promise of Ushijima to accompany her back to Karasuno. He didn't even processed what Kageyama said to him before following the ginger haired beauty because he was too focusedpn admiring everything about her.

'Stamina, speed, agility, jumping, unwavering will to fight... Hinata Shoyo.' He grinned. Kinda scary but hot. 'She's the one.'

Seeing the two pair living, he swear that he felt his heartache at the sight.

Is it because she’s mad? Or the fact that he just felt like their newfound friendship left frozen... for now.

He looked longingly at the tangerine already thinking when and where will he propose to her in the future. Not noticing his red haired best friend staring at him through the gym windows. A lazy grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes— but a bit annoyed on how he just insulted his favorite cousin but also excited because, based on Ushijima's grin, he might like her!

"Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou called for the attention of their super ace. As Ushijima slowly approached the red haired teen, he stared confused on why is his best friend looking at him excitedly. And no one can deny that the roguish look on Tendou's face is something that can only be seen when he is on the court, playing and annoying the other members of the opposite team.

"Tendou, is the practice match over?" Ushijima asked as soon as he got closer to the boy.

"We're just taking a break." He replied. Taking a sit in the stairs right at the entrance of the gym, tapping the space besides him, signaling the taller boy to sit with him. He waited until Ushijima got comfortable before talking. "You were talking with a ginger haired... You do know who she is, right?"

He asked, already knowing that the boy have no clue that the pretty tangerine is one of the two cousins he love to show off to everyone close to him. But he loves the expression he's guessing Ushijima to show when he tells him that he and the tangerine— that he may or may not have an interest— are related.

"Hinata Shoyo, from the concrete. She's an interesting lady. The other one was Kageyama Tobio." He started off with a hint of fondness in his voice and ended it with his usual blunt tone. He’s really not aware on what’s making him a little annoyed to the blueberry eyed setter— but the both of them are interesting— better watch them closely.

“You too are close?”

“She gave me a nickname and said I’m her friend now.” He replied with a rare smile on his face.

Ushijima kept on answering Tendou’s 20 questions about his relationship with the tangerine and why he should improve his social interaction skills. It suck af.

“I don’t know what I said to make her mad. I already apologized but I don’t think she’s satisfied with my apology.” He said. Running his brain for the possible answers he is looking for and why Tendou told him his social skills sucks.

“You practically unintentionally insulted her team by complimenting Oikawa. It may be unintentional but that’s what makes it more annoying.” Tendou may be fond on annoying players from other schools but not to his little cousins. Sure he might tease them here and there about their *cough* height *cough* pretty short *cough* yeah he likes teasing them but they were never to the point of the two little tangerines in his life getting pissed.

And he doesn’t really like seeing other people tease and insult his cousins. But he’ll let it slide this time. Only because it’s Ushijima Wakatoshi. His best friend is unaware of every rude things he says anyways.

“We just started our steps towards pur romantic relationship. I’ll apologize again when I get a chance to see her.” His words made Tendou Satori froze.

“Romantic relationship?!” He said in shock. He kinda knows that Ushijima likes his little cousin but will he really move that fast?!?! And besides, he’s sure they just met today! Hinata will tell him about his day everyday! “Aren’t you too moving too fast?! Wait! How did the two of you moving past the friendship stage and immediately started your ‘romantic relationship’!!”

Ushijima stared in confusion towards the reaction of his red headed friend. He looked... so disoriented at the moment. “According to you, when someone gives me a nickname it means we are very affectionate towards each other. She gave me a nickname.” He said. “And I’m fine with the pace we’re on right now. It’s better for her to know what my real intentions are.”

Hearing what he said, Tendou calmed down. His cousin is the type of person to straight up call a stranger his friend and give it a nickname or call them bu their first name to commemorate their new found friendship. It’s cute but still worrying. “I really thought my best friend and baby cousin are dating. That almost gave me a heart attack. My kokoro was almost ready to burst out of me.” He laughed at the silliness of the whole situation.

“Cousin?”

“Yeah, cousin. Hinata Shoyo ‘from the concrete’ is my adorable baby cousin.” He announced proudly standing up as if saying it while sitting down wouldn’t do his amazing and adorable cousin, justice. “Ahh~ it felt nice announcing it to the world.” He exclaimed while dramatically clutching his shirt.

A deafening silence surrounded them after his declaration. Ushijima stared at his best friend before standing up to bow to him. “Cousin-in-law.” He said in respect which froze the happy Tendou. Did he hear it right?

“Nani wo~?”

꧁☬ MARRIAGE?! ☬꧂


	14. 𝐒𝐔𝐍 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐌𝐎𝐎𝐍

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭

𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺

𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥

𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER TWELVE ☬꧂

Hinata stared at the cursed item in front of her, wishing that it would somehow, miraculously just burned into nothingness by itself.

If someone ever asked her what she hated the most, she wont hesitate to say studying, academic stuff, school related stuff that aren't related to volleyball.

Staring grudgingly at the math textbook in front of her with a cute frown on her face. Why is math even invented? How do they even know that the person who invented this mind breaking subject was right about his algebras and shits?!

"You won't get anything done by having a staring competition with your book, idiot~!" The blonde boy on the opposite side of the table interrupted her internal rants.

Putting his pen down, he flicked the ginger's forehead, waiting for that cute pout he loves to see. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TSUKISHIMA!" She replied glaring at him with a pout on her strawberry lips.

"You asked me to teach you, yet you are not even moving your hand to answer the questions I've explained to you for a hundred times!" He said, putting his chin to his left hand, with the other getting ready to flick the tangerine again. "Do you realize that I'm wasting my precious time teaching you? Now, you're gonna move your hands or you're on your own? I'm not known for my patience."

He'll wait. It doesn't matter how long it will take for Hinata to answer one question but he'll wait. He could stare at that frowning face forever and he won't get tired of it. It was too much of a moe to resist. Besides, this is one of the rare days where he got to have the tangerine to himself without the king watching their every move.

How lucky of him that the genius setter has a family reunion to attend to at this time.

Hinata pouted, crossing his arms over her chest before spouting her complains to the tall middle blocker. "Math is hard! Why do we even need to study to go to the training camp?!! We should try begging for the dean to let us go!" She said, still not letting go of the idea of begging just to get away from the supplementary exams.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow with a smirk dancing on his pretty lips. "Oy oy, what do you mean by 'we'? Unlike you, I actually passes my exams." He said, the mocking tone in his voice can be clearly heard.

"Damn you! You don't have to rub it in my face!" She hissed, moving her gaze towards the untouched book. She picked it up wanting to throw it away in annoyance. Away from her! She can't handle the dizzying numbers. It's starting to look so foreign the longer she looks at it!

Before she can throw the math book away, Tsukishima grabbed her wrist before pulling her towards him. Using his other hand, he lifted her chin to stare right into her eyes. "Don't make a mess, Shrimp." He said with a lazy smile on his face. Yes! A smile! Not a smirk but a freaking smile! Be scared.

Tsukishima is feeling bold now that they are alone together under his roof. In his room. No, he won't do anything to Hinata but he thinks that now is the right time to bring their relationship to the next level. Away from the prying eyes of others. Away from Sugawara's wrath. And away from his rivals interference.

He thinks, no. He knows that this is the perfect moment to openly express his real feelings for the tangerine. When her attention are his and his alone.

"W-what are you d-doing, T-tsukishima?!" She said breathlessly, at the smallest voice she have ever used in her entire 16 years of living. "Y-you're acting weird!" She squeaked.

Hinata Shoyo swears that she just felt her heart skipped a beat because of their closeness and the lazy smile that her fellow middle blocker just sent her way.

Seeing the girl he likes in a stuttering mess because of his doing, made his heart beat faster than the freak duo's quick attack. "What do you think am I doing? Hmm~~?" He replied, coming closer to the clearly flustered tangerine.

She can feel his hot breath as he speaks, and the way he gently caressed her delicate cheeks with his thumb made her pretty face explode in different shades of red. She can feel the warmth that is emitting from his body through his fingers and she doesn't know whether it's her face or the large hands lingering on her cheeks and wrist that's making her feel like she's close to having a fever.

Hinata Shoyo doesn't know why the blonde is acting like this but she knows it's making her even more muddle headed than the math questionnaire she was doing earlier.

Tsukishima was having the best moment of his life teasing the tangerine. He loves the reactions he's getting from her. His smile got wider as the time passes by, before it eventually turns into a very rare grin.

This is the closest he had ever been to Hinata and it's making his heart beat faster and louder that he can practically hear it— he just prays that the tangerine is too flustered to hear it— the feeling of bliss he is feeling at the moment is something he have never felt before.

He felt genuine happiness.

He never knew that being this close to the person you like, seeing them flustered because of you, would make someone feel millions of emotions at the same fucking time!

God knows how much Tsukishima restrained himself before, after he found out what he truly feels for the tangerine. Everyone from the club was a witness of the misery he was in when Hinata was in a life and death situation.

He swears this time he won't hold back. Every boundaries he made had been broken down to dust. His heart was let loose and it's not gonna hide anymore.

"L-let go. I still h-have to finish r-reviewing.!" Hinata can't handle the heat coming from her face. She feels like she will certainly faint if Tsukishima continue his 'weird' behavior.

Tsukishima placed the hand that was holding her wrist to his waist, pulling closer while still keeping an eye contact to the tomato looking tangerine. "What's this~? Shrimpy is interested in studying now? Weren't you just about to throw your book away~?" He said with a smirk. Tsukishima promise that he saw an imaginary swirl in Hinata's eyes.

'This is bad. I think there is an army of dinosaur running a rampage in my stomach.' He thought trying to control the overflowing excitement and happiness in his heart. He never felt this kind of emotion from anyone. He never felt this happy teasing another person. He never felt this roller coaster of emotions to another person.

Only Hinata Shoyo can make him feel like a lovesick fool.

The both of them continued to stare at each other until a growl of someone's stomach was heard in the silent, aside from their wild beating heart, room.

Hinata tried to look down in embarrassment when Tsukishima looked at her tauntingly. But she can't, because their lips are just literally an inch apart from touching and it's making her dizzy. Thank god her stomach knows how to make an entrance 😌.

"I'm hungry!" She meekly said. Blushing even more when his smirk got wider.

"How are you even hungry! We just ate a meat bun like— forty-five minutes ago. And you ate five of them!" He said teasingly while removing his hand from her face and placing it on her petite waist. He's not ready to let go yet. He's still enjoying it. He loves the feeling of her in his arms.

Because somehow... it's the only thing that felt right in this world.

Another growl was heard, and that made Tsukishima explode in laughter, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck, making him smell the faint smell of... a tropical paradise?

She smells like various of fruits and flowers. She smells like a safe haven. A nostalgic feeling. And above all, she smells like happiness.

He love it.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment because of her loud stomach and the way her dinosaur loving friend is hugging her. 'He feels... warm. Like my favorite comfort blanket.' She thought, blushing furiously.

Brushing her thoughts and weird feelings aside, because her hungry tummy is her priority. "I want to eat. Hmm~..." She thought for a moment what food she would like to eat at this time. "Let's have sweets! Like an orange chocolate ricotta pie! Or a mango coconut cheesecake." She gasp, reminiscing about a certain Russian dessert she recalled eating in one of her vacation. It was so delicious and she's thankful to the nice young lady for recommending it to her.

"MEDOVIK!!! I want to eat it!" She excitedly exclaimed before remembering that it would take a lot of time to make it and no one really sells it in the Miyagi Prefecture. "A strawberry shortcake or a blueberry cheesecake is good too." She paused. Choosing between her options while the blonde, that may I remind you, is still hugging her, stared at her in pure amusement.

"We'll just have an orange choco-" She was about to say her final choice before the tall middle blocker lightly pinch her waist, rudely interrupting her. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TSUKISHIMA?!?"

"We will have a strawberry shortcake! No buts." He stated, reluctantly removing his arms around the frowning Hinata.

"What else do you want. I'm gonna order." He was about to take his phone to order in the bakery he frequently visits, but Hinata took a hold of his hands before it even touches the rectangular electronic device. "What the hell?"

"We're not ordering. We're making it!" She said with a finality in her voice.

Tsukishima looked at her strangely. "Do you even know how to bake?" He asked snickering lightly.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO BAKE!" She retorted. "Mom said that kids should learn how to cook at the early stages of their life because, their parents won't be there every time to feed them." She put her hands on her hips while proudly announcing her mother's teaching. "You need to be responsible with your life too even if you still have your parents to rely on."

"... That's the most brilliant thing you've said since the day I met you." He said bluntly, angering the tangerine. "Anyways, let's go to the kitchen. It better taste good!" He remarked, standing up before offering a hand to Hinata.

She grabbed his hands, accepting the help before saying a crucial information. "Kageyama said it's alright. But my family said it's delightful."

Tsukishima halted in his movements, unconsciously tightening his grip on her soft hands. But not tight enough to hurt her. "The king?" He said, venom in his voice, unnoticed by the female.

Hinata tilted her head cutely before responding. "Yeah! Kageyama visits

our house sometimes for extra practice or just to hangout. We even had a sleepover thrice!" She said bouncing a little in joy as if remembering a fond memory.

The news didn't made the blonde happy. In fact, he's pissed. 'Damn that blueberry-volleyball-freak!' He thought, his eyebrows twitching before staring long and hard at the orange haired lady.

Hinata is starting to fidget in her place because of Tsukishima's concentrated gaze. She watched as his face turned into a frown before his eyes suddenly lighten up. Lightly nodding his head as if he's having an amazing idea set up in his brain.

After a long silence between them. Tsukishima spoke. "Let's have our study session at your house next time." He said before pulling the little giant in-the-making, out of his room and towards the kitchen.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"How come you remember the recipes and procedures on how to make a strawberry cake but forgot the math formula I thought you two minutes ago?!" Tsukishima exclaimed in mild surprise, watching the sun reincarnate mix the ingredients before putting it into a buttered pan, evenly.

He watched her sleek actions ever since they set their foot inside the kitchen. He watched how she quickly cut the strawberries, cracked the eggs, mixed the ingredients and everything. Seeing her tidy things up after using them did surprised him a lot.

Hinata won't exactly give you the impression of a well kept person. Considering that she's always running around and how wild her hair is.

Her every move seems and feels so natural. And for Tsukishima, seeing Hinata like that made her look like the perfect wife and the mother of their children.

A wishful thought but he's adamant on achieving it.

"It's all about what you're interested into, Tsukki." She responded while putting the cake into the oven.

"Don't call me Tsukki." He whisper-yelled. Seemingly annoyed but he actually like it. "Are you simply not interested in studying?" He asked leaning at the countertop, facing the orange haired chibi.

"Well, yes." She said. "Now we wait for thirty minutes before we can eat the delicacy~!" She announce happily after setting the timer of the oven.

Tsukishima smirked and raised his brow at the answer he received from the girl— and secretly excited for the strawberry cake. "Too bad. You need to study to go to the training camp in Tokyo." He retorted with a teasing tone, crossing his arms over his chest, looking smug.

Hinata pouted, wiping her hands with a cloth before speaking. "I still think we should just beg the vice principal to let us off." She muttered, still not giving up on the idea of begging.

It's not like she's particularly bad at studying, as a matter of fact, she used to be one of the top students in her elementary and middle school! It's just that, volleyball occupied 95% of her brain that she forgot about her academics. Studying doesn't interest her as much as volleyball.

The remaining 5% are the random thoughts that includes studying.

'Sei-chan would kill me if he knows what I'm thinking. Haha~'

"AND TO BE FAIR!!! I'M ONLY FAILING MATH OKAY?!"

"Does it matter? You're still failing."

"One subject! It doesn't count!" She said with unwavering tone.

"Your teacher thinks otherwise!" Tsukishima responded with a scornful laugh. He's really having fun mocking his fellow first year.

While the two of them are busy with their 'lovers quarrel', none of them notice the slim and tall figure of a blonde woman at the kitchen entrance. Well, the lady in her forties doesn't really mind when there's an interesting show being presented in front of her. lol

"And why do we need to study other math lessons when we only need plus, multiplication, subtraction, and division in our daily lives?!!!?" She said exasperatedly. Remembering the torture the times they need to find the x to answer y.

"You also need measuring knowledge. And the other topics are for a certain course you might get in the future!"

"DO I NEED TO FIND THE X AND Y FOR VOLLEYBALL?!?!" She said in horror.

"Well you need to find it to go to the training camp in Tokyo. Technically- yes." Tsukishima said in satisfaction after seeing the horror plastered on the tangerine's face.

"I wanna go back to primary school."

"I bet you don't even know what PEMDAS means."

"I'm not stupid! It's pancake, eggs, milk, doughnut, apple, and sausage!" She retorted proudly. It's obvious to everyone present that her stomach is the one doing the talking now.

"Dumb. Dumb as hell!" Tsukishima replied with a straight face. But he's internally cooing on the inside. 'Damn, she's extremely moe! Cute~'

They were about to continue their quarrel until they heard a slight chuckle coming from the entrance way of the kitchen.

"MOM!?" Tsukishima was wide eyed seeing his mother standing in front of them. Fvck! She just saw them fighting like a bunch of grade schoolers! "I thought you're in Tokyo?"

"I was supposed to, but the train has a problem. So I decided to not just go." Mama Tsukki replied while placing her handbag on top of the table. "Oh! Don't mind me. Continue your discussion~~!" She said making the tangerine and the french fries embarrassed at their earlier actions.

Looking back at it, it was really really childish.

Tsukishima choose to ignore his mother's teasing and ask his mother why she's at home, unintentionally ruining his sweet time with his tangerine. "Taxi and buses exist!"

"I'm not about to spend thousands of yen paying for taxi just to meet my high school batch mates that I'm not even close with! Heck I barely even remember their names!" She said before turning her attention to the bewildered sunshine.

"You!" She exclaimed loudly, placing her hands on both of Hinata's covered shoulders.

"Y-YES!!" Hinata felt her heart beating so fast. Tsukishima's mother just caught her quarreling with her son! Is she gonna get scolded?!? "I-I-m so-." As she was about to sputter her millions of apologies, she was interrupted by a cooing voice.

"You're so pretty! Look at those big and sparkly, doe eyes! Your skin is so smooth and soft! Your hair is soft and silky! You look like a doll! Kyaa~~ you're so cute! Do you wanna be my daughter?" Hinata can't keep up with the mountains of compliments Tsukishima's mother was showering her. It was overwhelming.

"Y-yes! Thank you!"

Tsukishima, seeing the girl he fancy being cornered by his mother, decided to intervene. "Mom, let her breathe." Truthfully, he was quite annoyed. His rare alone moment with the tangerine was interrupted by his own mother. How fun.

Mama Tsukki, seeing her son's exasperated behavior had an Enlightenment. 'Oh! My Kei likes her!' She giggled softly at her thought.

"Are you Kei's girlfriend?"

Both Hinata and Tsukishima erupted into a deep shade of red. Their faces can probably rival a tomato.

Hinata panicked internally. She doesn't know how to answer this sudden question being thrown at her. If she says 'no' would Tsukki's mother get offended? But what if she says 'yes'? Tsukishima might scold her!

So she opted for the safest route in all of her options. "I-I'm his volleyball teammate and f-friend, Ma'am!" She replied while gripping the bottom of her oversized graphic tee tightly.

It's not like Tsukishima is mad. But he just wished she just said yes. He likes to at least introduce her to his mother as his girlfriend, but he knows the consequences. Tsukishima might be acting confident that in the end, Hinata will be his but with all the competitions, his confidence is still at it's 80% stage, at least.

Well— most of it is because they're teammates — that gives him the advantage... right?

'What if she said yes?' What will happen if his desired scenario happened? Things could go two ways and he doesn't like the other possible outcome. 'Her answer was a smart choice! Good job, shrimp.'

"Aww~ I would love to have a nice and pretty future daughter-in-law like you." Mama Tsukki said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She heaved a big sigh before turning her gaze to her salty, over grown child. "Step up your game! First step, stop being an asshole! It doesn't look cute!!" She said in a scolding tone but the playful glint in her eyes tells everyone who has eyes that she's merely jesting.

But secretly, Mama Tsukki question herself sometimes on what she did wrong in the past that made her deserving of two boys, consisting of a salty child and one which she thinks has a bro-con. She's just thankful that their both smart and handsome men, so she knows that they aren't completely hopeless in the society.

Anyways, she wants a cute daughter like Hinata Shoyo. Tsukishima Kei should just marry her.

As Tsukishima was about to retort to his mother's truthful words, he was, once again, interrupted by his mother's million questions to the short middle blocker of Karasuno's volleyball club.

"What's your name, darling?"

Hinata was startled by the question, but answered immediately and politely. "Hinata Shoyo, desu!" She squeak. And Tsukishima once again think it was cute.

Everything about her is cute!

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"N-no, ma'am. Volleyball occupies most of my time." And brain. But the older female doesn't need to know that.

Mama Tsukki's eyes lighten up at her words. Pleased that the adorable human in front of her is as free as a bird. "What do you think of my Kei?"

After that question was asked is when Tsukishima decided to intervene. As much as he wants to hear the shrimp's reply, he's not ready for it yet. Something like this needs mental and emotional preparations.

"The cake is about to be done, Hinata." The oven made a beeping sound as soon as he said that. The two females immediately shifted their attention towards the food.

The storm that Tsukishima's mother brought finally calmed, as they focused on preparing the dessert.

Tsukishima Kei is just thankful for the distraction. He doesn't think he can take anymore of the question his mother is throwing to the orange haired beauty.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Or not...

"Shoyo-chan~ the strawberry cake is too good!" Mama Tsukki complimented the blushing and fidgeting tangerine before looking at her youngest son. "You'll make a great wife in the future."

Tsukishima almost groan in frustration. He thought everything was peaceful since his mother never really made any remarks about relationship during their meal— it turns out she just saved it up for after they finished eating and cleaning the dishes.

"I'm not that good, A-auntie."

During their meals, Mama Tsukki convinced the adorable sun to call her Auntie because she's Kei's friend. The older Tsukishima was so tempted to ask Hinata to call her mom or mother-in-law but alas, she doesn't wanna be pushy no matter how much she wants to be one.

"Don't doubt yourself, Shoyo-chan~ You ought to be confident on your skills. Kei loves strawberry so much so the fact that he finished it means it's delicious." She said pointing out an unknown fact to the tangerine. And spilling Tsukishima's secret.

"Let's go, Hinata. We still have some studying to do." Tsukishima grasps Hinata's hands, pulling her upstairs to her room. To hide her from his mother before she started to act as cupid.

They still haven't taken a step to the stairs before his mother blurted out the words that will probably kill him or just send him to a comatose state.

"Shoyo-chan, you can stay here for the night. You can cover a lot more subjects if you stay over. I'll call your parents to inform them, just tell me their numbers."

"Mom, there's no nee-"

"Okay! Thank you for your hospitality!" Hinata Shoyo just know that if she stays over, she can go to Tokyo.

Tsukishima Kei just cannot take a fucking break, apparently.

꧁☬ STRAWBERRY AND TANGERINE ☬꧂


	15. 𝐅𝐔𝐋𝐋 𝐌𝐎𝐎𝐍

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

𝘚𝘰𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸

𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

꧁☬ CHAPTER THIRTEEN ☬꧂

"NO!"

"What are you making a fuss for?! Move out of the way, Kei!"

"I SAID NO! SHE CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM! AND I'LL SLEEP HERE!"

"KEI!"

Oh you might be wondering what the fuck is going on. The mother and the youngest son of the Tsukishima household is fighting over the guest room where the adorable tangerine was supposed to sleep for the night. A giant is just in the way.

"No one stays in this room. It's dirty." Tsukishima retorted in confidence. He thinks that excuse is enough to make his mother give up.

"I cleaned it yesterday." A mother never gives up an argument she's confident on winning.

"You can't!" Tsukishima is getting frustrated. Hinata Shoyo cannot enter the guest room. Tsukishima will die!

As the parent and child argued over the room. Hinata Shoyo stayed quiet at the back, feeling awkward. It was an unusual sight to see. And pretty entertaining if she's being honest.

I mean— it's not everyday you see Tsukishima Kei, the saltiest and most reserved person you'll ever met, fight over something so trivial like a bedroom.

Anyways, as much as she wants to stay and watch the show unfold. It feels like she's intruding. "It's fine. I'll just go home, Auntie." She said. Mentally noting to call her driver to pick her up.

'I'll remember it if fate allows me too.' She thought.

Tsukishima almost breathed a sigh of relief at the ginger head's words. But also a bit disappointed because it means their time together would be cut off short. But he has his pride on the line. "Go ahea-" But he was cut off by his mother, kicking him in the legs. And a glare full of annoyance.

"No need, Shoyo-chan. I already called your mother about you staying the night. And she allowed it. Kei is just being stubborn for no reason."

"I already told you, Mom! She can sleep in my room and I'll stay in the guest room!" He said in a whining tone, surprising Hinata.

'Wow! Tsukishima is really different at home. He was acting pretty strange too earlier.' She thought, referring to his weird behavior while they were in the middle of studying for the exams.

Unknown to Tsukishima Kei, while he was distracted and in the middle of protecting whatever it is that he's hiding inside the guest room— to keep up his cool and 'i don't care about you or anyone' persona— he forgot the fact that he's childish attitude comes out when it comes to his mother. Therefore, successfully stripping whatever impression Hinata has of him.

"This brat!" Mama Tsukki is running out of patience. She doesn't really understand why her son is picking up a fuss just because of a guest room with nothing but bed and whatever you need in a room meant for people to sleep in!

"Shrimp, go to my room. You can sleep there for the night. And besides, all of the studying materials we need are in there." Tsukishima said to the bewildered middle blocker. In the midst of Tsukishima, directing Hinata to go to his room, his mother's patience finally runs out.

She pushed Kei, out of the way and open the door that her dear son was protecting with his life and giant self. "Shoyo-chan would be staying in a clean bed room. When was the last time you cleaned your room?! Shoyo-chan, come here. This is where you'll be staying for the night." Mama Tsukki took Hinata's hands, pulling her to the room.

Tsukishima stumbled because of the force before suddenly realizing what happened. His eyes widen seeing the door to the guest room opening. "MOM! NO!"

But he was too late.

As Mama Tsukki turned on the lights, both her and Hinata was astounded by the sight in front of them.

"WTF?!" Tsukishima's mother exclaimed in annoyance. "I CLEANED THIS ROOM TO BE A GUEST ROOM! NOT TO BE A ROOM FOR YOUR DINOSAUR COLLECTION!"

But Tsukishima's brain short circuited at the moment and he cannot hear a thing his mother was telling him. The only thing in his mind is 'Shit.'

He looked at the mesmerizing shrimp and he felt his pride crumbling into dust. "Not a word, Shrimp. Not a word." He said a bit breathless.

Hinata turned to look at his blushing face. Tilting her head, she replied. "Shrimp?"

"Hinata. Not a word, Hinata." He uttered. Tone in complete defeat. Face flushed in red. And a possible head ache coming.

Hinata doesn't know whether she should laugh or compliment his massive collection of dinosaurs. From a bone artifact. A plush. A figurines. A keychain. Poster. A jurassic park DVD. To pajamas. Name it and he has it.

Did she just gain a blackmail material!??

Trying to control her laughter to comfort her friend, she finally said with uncontainable giggles. "I don't judge."

"Shut up!" Tsukishima just wanted the earth to swallow him whole or if possible, can Asahi just turn back time?!

He put his collection in the guest room because he knows Hinata is coming. He's not ready to have other people know—other than his family and yamaguchi— about his dinosaur obsession.

But... it didn't go as planned.

"Oh~! Is that a barney plushie?!"

"Shut up!!"

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination and when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation~~"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"My sister loves barney!"

"FREAKING SHUT UP!!!"

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"Forget it Kei! You have some more pressing matters to worry about than your ruined pride." Tsukishima said to himself after he prepared himself for bed.

He can still hear the delightful laughter of joy coming from Hinata's mouth. Sure it might be embarrassing to him. But he actually felt nice about the reaction he got from the female.

Despite his earlier embarrassment, which he was trying to forget, he's quite thankful— at least.

He cannot help but noticed that because of it, the wall barricading him from getting close to the sun reincarnate was tear down. He guess it's the perks of unintentionally exposing your most protected secret.

Tsukishima Kei looked out of his bedroom window and seeing the bright, full moon— he decided to just go out to his balcony. The balcony he shared with the guest bed room. The guest bedroom where Hinata is staying.

'Why did that make my heart beat fast?! Am I in too deep?!' He thought, placing his hands to his fast beating heart. 'I'm not even seeing her. Does that mean that the mere thought of her is enough for me to go crazy?' And with that thought, he opened his balcony. With the realization that Hinata is a really dangerous lady. Even though she's short.

Not like he's complaining.

"Tsukishima?" A soft mellifluous voice took him out from his internal monologue. 'Ah. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. In this case— isn't it an angel?' He thought before turning to his left where he heard the melodious voice.

The sight took him by surprise. Tsukishima saw the most alluring sight he have ever seen in his whole life.

Hinata is hugging her knees to her chest, with her hair undone, wearing one of his barney onesie. He absolutely love it. He didn't think his heart can beat any faster bit he was proven wrong.

Well, he didn't think he could fall for Hinata even more but look where he is now.

Completely whipped.

"Why are you not asleep yet?" He remarked, slowly approaching the tangerine.

Hinata stared at him with her sparkly orbs that is reflecting the moon. "Just thinking." She replied, placing her chin on top of her knees.

"You think?"

"Hey! Don't be rude! I actually use my brain a lot you know!" She pouted while glaring at the bean pole who's in the middle of observing her actions.

Tsukishima felt like something is wrong with the little orange as soon as he got a closer look at her.

How do he say this... she looks... conflicted? Something is bothering her— but what?

"I'm a pretty good listener." Tsukishima hesitantly mumbled. After today, Tsukishima thought that Hinata knows so much about him already so might as well be good to her.

Only when they're alone. Not in front of many people's watchful eyes. That's just embarrassing.

Hinata once again stared at him. She stared at his eyes, looking serious. She really feels like the Tsukishima household is magical. "You had been acting weird since morning." She started which earned her a startled look from the blonde.

"It's not in a bad way, calm down." She giggled.

Tsukishima thought about all of his earlier actions. He thinks it's really a bit out of character of him but for some reason it doesn't fell weird. He just did what his heart told him to do.

What he wanted to do for such a long time. It felt so right. It really make his heart feel at ease.

He ignored it. He'll think about it later but for now— Hinata first. "So, what's really bothering you?"

"Eh? You ignored my remarks."

"Stop avoiding my question, Shrimp." He stated. His whole being focused on the beauty in front of him. Tsukishima Kei is radiating an aura of seriousness.

She tried to move her gaze away from him but it's just like something is making her focus on Tsukishima. She sighed in defeat, pushing Tsukishima's face and turning it to the other way. She'll tell him but he's golden-brown eyes are distracting her.

"It's about the Tokyo training camp." She said as she stare at the night sky filled with stars and the bright full moon. She enjoys the country life. Living in Tokyo for most of her life, she never got to see this sight with all the pollution surrounding the city.

"What about it?" Tsukishima inquired. Base on her tone, it sounds like she's having second thoughts.

Hinata hesitated to blurt out her concern to the blonde boy. But she needs to let it all out, it's bad keeping everything in, is what her mother said. "I haven't told anyone from Nekoma about my change. I keep declining Kenma's call with the excuse of having a sore throat. I can't keep that lie forever. And I'm already feeling guilty! Kenma is one of the closest person to me, I don't want to keep secrets from him but every time I plan to tell him— I chickened out!" She said exasperated with herself and at the troublesome situation.

"So the Nekoma setter still doesn't know?" Tsukishima replied. Surprise evident in his face and body movements.

"No." Hinata mumbled. Curling herself more in the chair she's sitting on— which is cute in Tsukishima's eyes— but that is not what he should focus on right now!

"That's surprising." It truly is! "I thought you would have told him about your situation as soon as you were discharged from the hospital. You two were so close despite meeting for the first time." He said with his eyebrows twitching in annoyance with his last sentence.

"Well, he tried calling me the day after our lost to Aoba Johsai but, I was in a coma so my mom answered it. Mom felt like it wasn't her right to tell him about my situation that time, that's why she made an excuse of me visiting our family members so I can't attend to my phone." She told the boy who's intently listening to her.

"As soon as I woke up, I texted him to catch up but, I just can't tell him. And I think it would be better to tell him face to face. Kenma doesn't deserve an over the phone confession anyway." She said laughing a little at her last sentence.

Tsukishima almost felt his heart drop at her last sentence but he comforted himself that it's only about her situation. Not a fucking love confession that will destroy him beyond repair!!

As much as he hates giving the Nekoma setter a credit— he'll have to do it. For Hinata's peace of mind. "I don't think the Nekoma setter will be mad at you. Neither will he hate you because of your change." He watched as Hinata's eyes widen and glistened with tears, gripping her pajamas tightly.

"I don't want him to hate me!" Hinata doesn't like the idea of Kenma hating her. Kenma is the first person to not doubt her because of her height. In her heart— Kenma has a high standing. She'd be truly hurt if Kenma hated her because she's keeping secrets from him.

She just doesn't know that Kenma couldn't hate her even if he wanted too.

Tsukishima's heart is beating quiet painfully. He recognized that gaze on Hinata's eyes. It's the same gaze she has whenever volleyball is involved. 'What. The. Fuck..?'

Hinata is passionate in a lot of things but she'll give her all to volleyball. And because of it, Tsukishima learned that there's this certain spark in Hinata's eyes when volleyball is on the line. When something she truly love and cares about is involved. And right now— that spark is back. But it's not because of volleyball.

In this one— Kenma Kozume is the reason.

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his heart. He continued to comfort the sobbing girl beside him. "He can't hate you. He won't hate you. Hinata, you see..." He trailed off, swallowing the large lump in his throat before continuing. "I don't know him as much as you do but I can see that he really cares about you. He looks happy whenever he's in your presence. I-It looks like h-he's really having f-fun!" He felt his air way getting clogged. It doesn't really feel good. It felt like his heart was being ripped in two.

'What the actual fuck?!'

Tsukishima Kei shut his mouth. He clenched his knuckles tight to the point that it's turning white. He was sure it would bleed if he didn't cut off his nails. His heart is really throbbing painfully. He doesn't like this feeling.

He wants to cry but at the same time, he doesn't know why he should cry. It's not like they're together. He still has a chance as long as he plays his cards right. 'Calm down, Kei!' He mentally scolded himself.

Despite holding himself back, seeing the girl he holds close to his heart sobbing because of her doubts, and because of another man, made him say 'fuck it' to whatever it is that's holding him back.

In defiance of his better judgment. He hugged her tight. Placing his nose in her hair, he once again smelt the scent of the tropical paradise. The scent that he had grown to love since the time he smelled it from the tangerine.

"Stop crying! He won't hate you!" He took his time to make sure his voice won't crack because of the multiple emotions rushing to him. "You don't have to worry about anything. He cares about you, Hinata." 'Too much.'

"He won't- he won't hate me?" She whispered while whimpering slightly, like an abandoned kitten. She tightly grasped Tsukishima's shirt, that has been covered with her tears and snot.

Tsukishima shut his eyes before mumbling his reply.

"You're important to him. So— he won't."

Something warm drip down from his face but he's too tired to care.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Hinata's heartbreaking sobs finally ceased but now what?!

A lot has happened in one day and all Tsukishima wanted to do was sleep and rest his mind so he can take about his next actions carefully. That's the plan.

If only Hinata would let go of him.

Somehow, the dainty hands that was once gripping his shirt tightly was now on his neck. Her legs wrapped tightly on his waist. All in all— she looks like an orange koala.

He tried putting her down on her bed but she still won't let go. What's with this girl? Where does she keep all those strength in that small body of hers?!

He didn't want to wake her up. She finally calmed down after crying her hearts out. He doesn't want to disturb her peace. He did consider asking his mom for help but he knows she'll castrate him if he ever disturb her sleep.

So with a lot of thinking and contemplation— he slowly laid the both of them on her bed— which is a hard thing to do considering that he has to be careful or else she might wake up.

Finally comfortable, Tsukishima caress Hinata's soft, fluffy hair. He has an on going thought that's been running in his mind, nonstop since he noticed that certain glint of positivity and negativity in Hinata's hazel orbs, that only appears whenever something she really likes or cares about are involved.

"Shrimpy might have a crush on the pudding cat that she's not aware of."

Tsukishima stared at the tangerine who's clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Be can still hear her little hiccups and the redness of her eyes is very visible. Despite that she still manage to look beautiful.

Stroking her hair softly, Tsukishima Kei had a realization.

"Looks like the king is actually not the biggest competition. Despite all of his advantages, a cat manage to steal his spiker."

But in the face of all the challenges— He only have one thought in mind while staring lovingly at the adorable human. Who's curled up at his side. Her face pressed on the crook of his neck. Her scent flooding his senses.

He sighed in delight.

'Damn. I could get use to this.'

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

And seeing her with his mom cooking for breakfast, wearing a cute apron with her hair still messy— well, it's always messy— And that sunshine smile that can brighten ones day plastered on her face.

'He could really get use to this.'

"Good morning." He said. Alerting the two females cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh! Kei, good morning! Set up the table, the bacons are almost done." His mom said before getting back at the frying pan.

"Good morning, Tsukishima." The sunshine was back on smiling and blessing everyones day after crying her worries out last night.

"Morning, shrimpy." He greets the shorter one who immediately pouted at the nickname, but ignored it because she's plating the food.

Tsukishima was still bothered about the realization he had last night. But choose not to dwell on it for now. He'll think about it later, he's too hungry for his brain to function properly.

And besides— it's not like they'll encounter Kenma until they go to Tokyo for the training camp.

:))

Damn! Why does it feels like he just jinx his self.

Impossible! Lol.

:))

꧁☬ JUST LIKE THE MOON ☬꧂

I PROMISE YOU THE STARS


	16. 𝗦𝗔𝗬 𝗜𝗧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drifting through your  
> world. chasing your  
> line of sight. lost on  
> the other side of the  
> forest of lies.

𝙃𝙄𝙉𝘼𝙏𝘼 𝙎. ━━━━ ハイキュー!!

He did. He fucking jinxes himself! He has every urge to cuss out loud but he gotta maintain his calm and collected persona in front of other people— so gotta hold back!

As soon as they came out of the door, a black rolls royce with a plate number of 1621 was parked in front of the Tsukishima household.

At first, Tsukishima ignored it. It's not like it's here for them, right? It could be anyone but them. I mean, they don't know anyone who owns a car like that. 

WRONG!

The person inside isn't looking for the Tsukishima's. He's not interested in anything other than games and Hinata Shoyo. 

Why is he looking for Hinata Shoyo? Oh, nothing much. It's not because he's worried or anything because his best friend and crush has been ignoring his calls for one month— with an excuse of 'a sore throat'— why the fuck is a sore throat lasting for over a month. So, to calm his panicking self, he decided to visit him in Miyagi, hours away from Tokyo, to see what the hell is wrong.

And you won't believe what happened!!! He arrived at the Hinata mansion on top of the Hinata hills expecting to see a certain tangerine cutie. He did see a tangerine cutie but not the tangerine cutie that he's been wanting to see for like, almost two months already!

After small talks with the small one, it was revealed by Natsu that her nee-chan is apparently studying with Tsukishima.

He felt his heart tremble in shock. Not because his Shoyo is studying but because of the nee-chan!

| flashback |

Kenma is confused. His mind is already thinking of the possible things that might've happened with Hinata. But of course, the child confusing nii-chan for nee-chan is also a possibility.

But— Shoyo ignored his calls for over a month. What if—

'Is it scientifically possible though?' He thought while looking at the ground because he can't stare at anywhere else without feeling awkward. 'Did Shoyo experienced some kind of genetic mutation like from that one movie where people look ridiculously good?'

"Kenma-nii?" Kenma's thoughts were interrupted by the little tangerine who had been watching him rack his brain up for all the possible things that might've happened to his Shoyo.

'She called me 'nii'. Is it a mistake or not?' Apparently, he got tired of thinking and just opted on asking the small one. "Natsu, nii, and nee are two different words, ok?" He said with the gentlest voice you can only hear him use on the two Hinata's. Because they're the cutest and most precious creation in the world. They deserve love and kindness only.

Natsu stared at him confusedly before brightening up as if she understands why he's teaching her the difference between brother and sister. "I know that, Kenma-nii. But you see, nii-chan became nee-chan!" She said. Raising her two little arms, smiling brightly like everything is fine in the world as if she did not just drop a massive bomb, so sudden, Kenma's brain exploded.

Kenma never runs unless Kuroo forces him to do some volleyball training— but right there and then— Kenma runs, at the fastest pace, he could (Kuroo would be proud). He needs to see Shoyo fast, because knowing him, err- her. 'Shoyo tends to overthink things.' He thinks worriedly.

He kept running.

He runs like a bunch of hungry dogs was trailing behind him, and was planning to devour the apple pie bites that he's hiding in his hoodie pocket.

He runs like never before. He was out of breath when he realizes something that could've prevented him from getting tired.

He forgot he brought a car with him.

Yes. He is the brain of Nekoma. 

But he is also a certified Shoyo simp.

| end of flashback |

His driver followed him, so no worries. And Kenma legit searched the whole town for the Tsukishima household. And thankfully he found it after the fourth block. Yay!

'Only for Shoyo.' He thinks. Shoyo worried him enough and now he needs answers.

"T-that's Kenma's car." Hinata stared at the car she had seen a lot of times whenever she hangs out with Kenma. She cannot be mistaken. And besides, the plate number says it all.

1621\. 

It's their birthday.

Tsukki was stunned at the revelation he just heard. He did jinx himself. 

"I should've kept my mouth shut." He mumbled irritatedly to himself. 

"Huh?" Hinata questioned. Not hearing what he said clearly. And besides, even if she did, she knows it won't make sense to her as her whole attention was still on the car. And the person inside the car. 

Her heart is hammering so loud in her chest. She concluded that it'll be able to come out of her chest if it continues.

"Are you sure?" Tsukishima inquires. He doesn't want to believe it but Hinata looks so sure. And who is he to doubt the tangerine? She hangs out with the bicolored cat anytime she can.

Hinata nods. Squeezing her hands in a tight hold. Feeling it starting to sweat because of the nervousness and anxiety barreling in her small self at once.

"Am I ready yet?" She spoke with a very notable tremble in her once cheerful voice.

The car window rolled down and inside, shows the pudding haired game lover. He stared at the closeness of the two middle blockers before looking at his desired person in the eyes. 

It was only for a split second, Hinata Shoyo saw a flash of hurt crossing Kenma's feature. Why?

'D-did I hurt him?' She thought. An overwhelming emotion creeping up into her.

"Shoyo." His voice resounding softly to the both of them. Hearing that voice again after almost two months, Hinata felt a sudden calmness enveloping her, gently. 

Like a lullaby trying to lull her into oblivion. She missed it. She missed his voice. She missed his hugs. She missed him. Though, it was her fault because she let the fear of being abandoned and despised swallow her. 

"Kenma..." Her once trembling self finally relaxes. There's a hint of uncertainty in her soft voice but it was overpowered by the longing and happiness tone she might not be aware of. And it's not gone by unnoticed by the tall bean beside her. 

He noticed everything about her. And with the realization he had last night, he became hyper-aware of the ginger's action, emotions, and everything when she's around the Nekoma setter.

Tsukishima Kei believed that nothing will hurt more than seeing Hinata in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. Yet...

He clenched his two hands together, an action he unconsciously does whenever he's in a situation he doesn't think he can handle. "Hinata, let's go. Your house is a long distance from my house. I should get you home." He said, interrupting whatever trance the tangerine and pudding haired are in.

That brought Kenma's attention from Hinata to Tsukishima. His cat-like eyes narrowed at his words and the little inch of space that's between them.

'They're too close to each other. Move ten million miles away from Shoyo!' He thought with his 'i hate gravity' voice. A bit annoyed by the fact that the usually sarcastic and aloof middle blocker was cozying up to the girl they're both fancying.

"Ah!" Hinata yelped as if remembering the reason why she's out of the Tsukishima household. As she was about to reply her words of agreement to her fellow first-year, Kenma butted in their conversation.

"No need." He said. "I'll take Shoyo home. It'll be faster with a car." He continued, with a small rare smile that he directed to the orange-haired crow. 

"There's no need to trouble you." He said, turning his gaze to the tall blonde.

Tsukishima felt his eyebrows twitch in irritation but he knows that there's no point arguing about it. The two of them need to talk. So he'll be giving them their time and space— reluctantly. 

He's only doing this for Hinata's sake. To calm her turbulent heart. He'll attack once Hinata is fine with her feelings. And when that time comes— Kenma's advantages could burn in hell.

Hinata also knows that she cannot avoid him forever and prolong the explanation that Kenma deserves. As one of the closest people to her, she should've informed him as soon as she woke up— fine and dandy. To avoid further worrying pudding head. It was her fault and she only hopes Tsukishima's words of comfort from last night were true.

"A-alright." She mumbled. 'Kenma won't hate me. Tsukkisaur said so.' She thought, unconsciously tightening her grip on her shirt.

Tsukishima's eyes shifted between the two best friends. Hinata's small action was noticed by him and he wishes that, her emotions finally gets sorted out after this day. 

Tsukishima pats her head twice before heading walking back to his house. It was a simple action but it was enough to dissolve the lingering fear in Hinata. Her body relaxed completely and the tense atmosphere surrounding her vanished. 

She knows that that action is Tsukishima's way of showing his support and affection. With that thought in mind, unknown to her, a small but noticeable smile slowly crept in her face, her big doe eyes sparkling in happiness. It did not escape Kenma's watchful eyes.

Hinata turned back, seeing the tall middle blocker is still not inside his house, she called him. "Tsukishima!" She waited for him to turn around and look at her before continuing her words. "Thank you!" She gave him her brightest smile. The one she always has when volleyball is involved, or when something unexplainably good happened to her. Yeah, that one.

"Really, really— Thank you!" She exclaimed gratefully. Her whole being had this calm and contented aura around her. As if she can conquer the world because of that simple action. A simple show of affection made her bloom like a flower in spring. 

She knows that. Kenma knows that. And especially, Tsukishima knows that.

And that's enough for Tsukishima. It was like an assurance of sort. 

Ignoring his wilding heart, Tsukishima held Hinata's gaze with his own, staring at that rare expression that the ginger head is wearing. Imprinting it in his memory— to never be forgotten for the rest of his life. 

Tsukishima will remember this forever as his precious memory. Because this is the time Hinata Shoyo left him breathless, safe, assured, giddy, and happy at the same time.

Flashing her his usual smirk, he replied. "You're welcome, Hinata." 

'This is baby steps.' He told himself before staring at the pudding haired cat that was looking at him as if studying his opponent. 

Unbeknownst to the tangerine, the two of them are having a silent declaration of war as soon as their eyes met. 

Cat-like golden eyes and golden brown eyes clash, and neither was willing to lose their little staring contest. It lasted for almost a minute before Tsukishima flashed him his condescending smirk. With that expression plastered on his face, he conveyed the message and his declaration of war to the Nekoma setter. 

'I haven't lost yet.' He expressed before proceeding to enter his home wearing a super smug look as if he just hit a home run. 

Oh shit! This is a volleyball anime, not baseball!

Anyways— Kenma, though Tsukishima didn't say it verbally, understood what Tsukishima is trying to say with that annoying countenance. And it annoyed him greatly. 

Before, Kenma never felt this threatened. He was confident that Hinata will be his because the other competitions are nothing in his eyes. Kageyama is clueless about his feelings. Yamaguchi is scared. Kuroo isn't close to her and he thinks it's just a silly crush that will disappear immediately. And Tsukishima isn't willing to act on his feelings.

So he was sure that the end game will be him.

But then, 'I guess, Shoyo's changes are enough for them to lose control of their feelings.' He thought. He doesn't know what exactly happens to Shoyo for him to change into a girl but— seeing Tsukishima's action— he guesses that it was a major event. Enough to push him to act on his caged emotions.

"Shoyo. Let's go?" He called out softly. Afraid of further triggering the anxiety and stress that Hinata is currently feeling because of his presence. Though she already calmed down just by hearing his voice— but he doesn't need to know that yet.

Hinata gathered her courage and thoughts before making her way to Kenma's car. Kenma opened the car door for her from the inside then scooting a little bit to the side so Hinata can sit comfortably. 

Not too close but not too far. Just the perfect amount of space separating them. Just the way Kenma likes it. 

If this was like before Hinata turned into a she. Space can go to hell! Their shoulders would be touching while talking in harmony. They would be so close to the point of smelling each other's natural scent. 

'At least, I finally saw her.' Kenma sighed at his thoughts. He wanted to get closer but he doesn't want to suffocate the ginger. She needs to collect her thoughts and pressuring her with his presence would just be mentally exhausting to her.

"So..." Hinata took a deep breath. She kept a tight hold on her bag that contains all her study materials for mental support before continuing her sentence. "I'm sorry, Kenma." She whispered softly but loud enough for Kenma to hear her.

I mean— they're like, five inches apart.

Kenma sighed quietly, looking at the passing houses before replying. "What exactly are you apologizing for?" He asked. Tightly gripping the door handles to distract himself from the nervousness and pain he's feeling. He would use his game console as a distraction but, unfortunately, he doesn't have it.

He was worried about Shoyo that he can't even focus on his games. And Shoyo ignoring his calls made him panic. It reached the point where he can't focus on anything other than his Shoyo. Where he cannot just sit still in his home waiting for the tangerine's 'sore throat' to heal so he could talk to her. Hinata Shoyo is acting weird. And Kenma is scared.

It was a known fact to Hinata's family and circle of friends and acquaintances that Hinata Shoyo never ignores a phone call, even if she's sick beyond cure! Hinata Shoyo loves verbal conversation. She loves expressing her feelings with her voice and through BOOM! WHOOSH! PWAAM! 

And because Kenma knows his Shoyo's personality really really well— he noticed the fact that his favorite person is avoiding him— well, not totally avoiding him but you get the point!!

He knows Shoyo is trying to hide something from him and the overwhelming tension isn't good for Kenma's soft and worried heart. 

He just didn't expect the secret to be this... serious.

After a long stretch of silence and overthinking of both parties, Hinata finally decided to break the silence. She has a lot to apologize and explain to Kenma. "I-I'm sorry... for not telling you about my sudden change. For refusing your calls. And— I'm sorry, that you had to find out about my situation this way." She said with tears slowly flooding down her delicate cheeks and to her hands. 

Hinata Shoyo is afraid. Afraid of Kenma's reaction. She thought she'll be fine because of Tsukki's comforting touch and words last night and today. But— as soon as she heard Kenma's voice full of concealed pain and the glimpse of hurt she saw earlier— she realized something.

She was busy being terrified of the possible outcome if Kenma found out about her condition that she disregarded what Kenma would feel. She was making her assumptions and just scaring herself to death that she failed to realize that it's Kenma. The boy who will ignore just about anything unless he likes it. 

Kenma's not interested in someone's physical appearance— I mean, his world is 2D (and Shoyo but shhh). His attention is not on the society... most of the time, he does care about what other people would think of him but if he likes someone then he likes them. And Hinata Shoyo forgot that.

She was too busy imagining scenarios after scenario that will never happen because she's someone that Kenma likes. Kenma let her enter his 'only interesting people' world. They're best friends! She let her negative emotions outweighs their close bond.

And that's what she should be apologizing for.

As she's internally berating herself, she felt calloused yet soft hands wiping the tears on her face. She looked up seeing Kenma's worried gaze but, there's something hidden in those worried eyes. Another emotion taking it's place in his usually indifferent golden orbs.

Kenma held her face between his hands delicately. Afraid that a single misstep will cause her unwanted bruises. He stared deeply at her eyes as if studying and engraving her whole features in his heart and mind. "Shoyo... do you think that just because of your change, I will change my views on you?" His words were said lightly but the words carried more weight that is more than enough to crush Hinata's heart.

She hurt him.

"Shoyo." Kenma slowly and delicately traced the contours of her face with his fingers before eventually removing his hands to the softness that is her cheeks in favor of her soft and trembling hands. 

Kenma held Hinata's trembling hands tightly before speaking. With a tone Hinata have never heard before. With a tone that represents what he's feeling. "Do you not trust me, Shoyo?" Kenma almost let out a whimper by the end of his sentence but he suppressed it. He doesn't want Hinata to know how much it affected him. How much her actions scared the shit out of him.

Though— he's unsuccessfully hiding the fact that it hurts him. 

Thinking if he did something wrong. The thought slowly gnawed him and hunted him in his dreams. He doesn't want to lose one of the good things in his life. He doesn't want to lose Shoyo.

"I trust you, Kenma! I really do! I'm sorry if it seems like that. I was so scared and that clouded my mind. My entire brain was focused on finding solutions so you will not walk out of my life." Hinata replied panicking. She needs to explain her thoughts and feelings before it ended something beautiful. 

With tears and snot uncontrollably flowing down her face, she continued on babbling her apologies and explanations. She looks like a mess but to Kenma— she looks absolutely adorable. Her being a sobbing mess didn't make her less pretty. To Kenma— she's still beautiful. Really really beautiful.

A beautiful mess. And his heart is wildin'.

Receiving no reply and any type of movement from the boy, Hinata gripped Kenma's hands tightly. Negative thoughts completely flooding her mind. She kept saying 'I'm sorry.' over and over again to the pudding haired male. Her voice, though still sounded angelic, there's a sign of a sore throat on the way. Eyes and cheeks was reddish like rubies. Her eyes that was usually filled with happiness was now filled with sadness and unconcealed fear.

Fear of losing him.

Kenma felt her shaking self through her hands. And though he really wants to hear her full explanation, his priority is her.

So slowly, nervously, gently, and affectionately. Kenma pulled Hinata close to him. Her head on his chest. One hand wrapped around her waist while the other was gently rubbing her cloud-like bright orange hair. His chin on top of his head. He whispered. "It's okay. I forgive you, Shoyo. It's okay now. Thank you for recovering so well." 

'Ahh- I really love her.' He thought. 

He just wished that Shoyo was too out of it to notice his fast beating heart.

𝗙𝗢𝗨𝗥𝗧𝗘𝗘𝗡 ━━━━ 終わり  
それを言う ━━━━ 𝗞𝗬𝗔𝗡𝗠𝗔  
𝗡𝗘𝗫𝗧 ━━━━ 優しい愛

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄


End file.
